Dulce espera
by Heather Doll
Summary: Hay veces que lo inesperado se convierte en lo mejor del mundo. Puede que no estuviera en tus planes, que tuvieras y quisieras hacer muchas cosas, pero cuando las cosas tienen que pasar simplemente pasan. Y un bebé siempre se dice que es lo mejor que puede pasarte en la vida, aunque no este planeado. Porque un pequeño fallo puede hacer que pases una dulce espera de nueve mes.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Bueno, se que esto es una sorpresa para la mayoría. Aquí os traigo una nueva historia con sus partes de humor, ternura y lo mínimo, mínimo de drama. Será muy cortita, no creo que llegue a los 10 capítulos. Ya la tengo prácticamente terminada, me faltan el último capítulo y el epílogo por escribir, aunque quizás añada algo más una vez que lo acabe y lo lea si lo considero necesario, de todas formas no habrá problemas con las actualizaciones ya que casi está lista del todo. Ese es el motivo por el cual he decidido subir ya el prólogo y las actualizaciones serán cada dos o tres días, pero no pasará de ahí. Espero de corazón que os guste, esta idea surgió un día loco en el que me aburría en casa y bueno decidí ponerme a escribir y salió esto, ajajajaa. Está clasificado en rated M porque hay un par de Lemmon y algunas veces los personajes tienen un vocabulario un tanto vulgar. **

**Está historia quiero dedicársela a la reciente mamá Sarah-Crish Cullen: Ali, sabes que te adoro tanto a ti como el peque y espero que te guste, y también a las tías Sara y Cris, que aunque hace muchísimo que no hablo con ellas también las adoro y extraño nuestras conversaciones nocturnas. Ahora iré a ponerme un coffee por vosotros ;) Porque ser tía y ser mamá son las dos cosas más maravillosas del mundo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, salvo un par de ellos, no me pertenecen. Bella, Edward, Alice, Esme, and Company son de la creación de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**Prólogo**

_"La verdadera sexualidad no es el simple acercamiento de los sexos,_

_sino el trabajo creador del hombre y la maternidad de la mujer." **Gregorio Marañón**_

Tener un hijo se dice que es la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo, pero la espera de este es quizás, el momento más increíble de todos. Tener algo que va creciendo dentro de ti lentamente es inexplicable, no hay palabras para definirlo. Ver crecer tu estómago hasta que lo sientes a punto de explotar, y esa culebrilla que se mueve dentro de ti y te hace cosquillas al principio y ya al final, sus patadas resultan algo dolorosas. Los dolores de espalda, la hinchazón de los tobillos, los antojos, las nauseas, los dolores de cabeza, el malestar diario, el dormirse en todos lados o el insomnio del último mes, el excesivo apetito, los cambios hormonales que te hacen parecer bipolar, y todos aquellos síntomas que te llenan de amor y ponen de cabeza a tu pareja.

Oh, si, las parejas. Los novios o maridos, que tienen que aguantar todo eso sin poder quejarse, porque si se les ocurre decir algo o mencionar a las hormonas, una se pone insoportable y de repente te enojas y lo mandas a dormir al sofá, o si tienes perro, a la caseta del perro. Son de esas escenas, que si las ves. te mueres de risa pero si las vives no puedes dejar de maldecir. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si te han mandado a dormir con animal que te odia y que no te agrada en absoluto?

Está todo eso, pero los dos momentos más importantes son únicos e irrepetibles por muchas veces que pases por ellos. El primero es aquel día en el médico, cuando tienes las sospechas y vas a que te las confirmen. Llega el médico con una falsa sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro y un montón de papeles en la mano, se sienta delante de la pareja y anuncia: Felicidades, estáis embarazados. Y después procede a realizar la primera ecografía, la parte que el marido más odia y que para la mujer es realmente incómoda. La hace desnudarse y tumbarse en una camilla con las piernas abiertas, y sin más, mete dentro de su vagina un instrumento inmensamente largo y relativamente ancho que puede resultar incómodo. Él, el marido o novio, pálido como la nieve y en estado de shock por la noticia, le entran ansias asesinas y desea tener un cuchillo bien afilado en la mano para clavárselo al médico por estar tocando tan íntimamente a su mujer. Y esta solo mira con atención la pantalla para ver la primera imagen de su hijo no nato, que más que una imagen es un borrón de formas, no se ve nada, pero ella llora y asiente. No se sabe si llora de felicidad o de culpa por no poder ver a su hijo en la pantalla.

¿Cuál es el segundo momento más importante? Esta muy claro, el parto. No cabe ninguna duda, y normalmente sucede en el peor momento de todos, en la madrugada cuando todos duermen, la ciudad entera esta en silencio, y es, por lo general, en el momento más inoportuno. Como siempre, la pareja duerme o al menos ella lo intenta, porque está tan grande e incómoda que no puede pegar ojo y eso la irrita. Sin más, y como cada cinco minutos, la entran ganas de ir al baño a vaciar su vejiga, pero termina haciéndoselo encima por el camino. Y… ¡sorpresa! Ha roto aguas y hay que salir corriendo hacia el hospital. Ahora la parturienta se enfrenta a un grave problema. No hace más que perder líquido amniótico poco a poco, en un chorrito fino, porque no es como en las películas que sale todo de golpe, no, no, sale tan despacio que desespera. Las contracciones van en aumento, cada vez más dolorosas y más seguidas, y su estúpida pareja duerme de manera tan profunda que no se entera ni cuando grita de dolor. Al final no la queda más remedio que salir corriendo a por un cubo de agua helada y tirárselo en la cara, porque claro, el bebé no puede esperar y él puede dormir más tarde todo lo que le de la gana si al menos tienen la suerte —y ahí poca gente con esa suerte—, de que el bebé salga dormilón y no llorón.

En fin, que el marido se levanta sobresaltado, de golpe y asustado, pensando que ha llegado la tercera guerra mundial. Mira con los ojos entrecerrados a la mujer, hace una mueca rara y vuelve a tumbarse con un:_ ah, pero si eres tú, no se pa' qué me despiertas. _Y se intenta dormir de nuevo. Primero intento: Fallido. Ahora no queda otra que empezar a pegarle golpes para que reaccione, pero como si algo hiciera click en su cabeza, vuelve a levantarse a toda prisa y se da con la puerta del armario en la cara, ¿por qué? Porque sigue dormido. Se viste corriendo sin dejar de decir: _respira, así, así, respira, inhala, exhala._ ¡Cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo! Aunque bueno, si que es lo más normal. Se pone los pantalones al revés, se termina poniendo una camiseta pre-mamá de la parturienta, un zapato y una sandalia, coge la bolsa con las cosas del bebé y baja corriendo las escaleras, eso si, no falta el hombre que tropiece y terminé rodando por ellas. Y con todo esto, la mujer solo mira incrédula como si su marido/novio, fuera un extraterrestre. Pero… ¡si parece no haberse acordado de ella! Al final, la toca hacerlo todo a ella, darse ánimos y bajar, pasando por encima del cuerpo del marido, hasta llegar al coche y esperar a que él reaccione y se ponga a conducir. ¿Y cómo conduce? ¡Cómo un desesperado!

A ese paso, terminaran llegando al hospital, si, pero no por un parto sino por accidente de tráfico. ¿No se da cuenta de que el primer hijo siempre tarda en nacer y no hace falta correr tanto? Él marido termina reaccionando y sus nervios aumentan de manera considerada en tan solo un par de minutos. Su hijo va a nacer y su mujer no hace más que maldecirle. Y por cierto, los gritos que pega por el dolor, le marean y todos temen que se desmaye. Lo normal, porque la mayoría lo hace, es tan normal que los médicos no preparan una cama cuando llega una mujer a punto de dar a luz, no, preparan dos. Una para la madre y otra para el marido. ¡Si serán flojos!

Horas después, muchos gritos de desesperación durante el proceso, un desmayo, unas cuantas maldiciones, médicos yendo y viniendo y un marido/novio que no hace más que pasearse de un lado para otro intentando mantener la calma, repitiendo las clases de preparación al parto que por cierto, no sirven de nada, con esos estúpidos consejos de cómo respirar; unos cuantos empujones, y ánimos por parte del doctor, y al final, ese dulce llanto que inunda la habitación y logra sacar las lágrimas de los recién convertidos en padres.

Si, a pesar de todo es un momento inolvidable, porque al final todo lo que precedió al parto se termina olvidando y solo se recuerda el llanto del bebé que ha empezado su vida. Precioso, ¿verdad? Bueno, puede que también un poco escalofriante, sobre todo por las penurias del hombre que tiene que soportar todo eso. Y una vez que el niño o niña a nacido, o los niños o niñas, porque pueden venir dos o más, los padres se ven esclavizados a una vida de preocupaciones y no dormir por los próximos cincuenta años. Porque no es hasta los dieciocho como siempre se dice, no, es hasta que mueres, porque nunca dejas de preocuparte por tus hijos y estos no dejan de quitarte nunca el sueño. En nueve meses, bueno diez, porque en realidad son diez, o podríamos mejor decir de cuarenta a cuarenta y dos semanas, la vida de dos personas cambia para siempre, y esto es lo que les pasó a nuestra pareja de protagonistas, porque ellos no pensaban tener hijos al menos no en ese momento, pero hubo una infinita noche de pasión en un aniversario y después de un preservativo roto —algo que ninguno notó—, ese dulce bebé apareció meses después trastocando todos sus planes y viéndose obligados a improvisar en el camino de convertirse en padres. Porque Bella Swan y Edward Cullen no lo planearon, simplemente sucedió y ya no pudieron volver a ser los mismos. Yo solo se esto que he contado por cosas que mis padres me contaron y cosas que he ido leyendo por ahí, pero es probable que algún día me toque vivirlo. Por ahora solo se que esto es lo que les toco vivir a mis padres, Edward y Bella, que me tuvieron a mi. O bueno, a… No, mejor no lo digo y dejo que lo descubráis vosotros, porque esta es su historia, o mejor dicho, la nuestra.

Porque todo comenzó con una noche loca, o bueno, puede que no tan loca pero si podría considerarse como apasionada y llena de sentimientos en los que el amor y la felicidad gobernaban. No había otra manera de describir aquello. Porque cuando dos personas adultas se aman todos sabemos lo que pasa, ¿cierto? Y cuando, algunas cosas fallan suele pasar lo inevitable. Si el método anticonceptivo que utilizas falla o en este caso le da por romperse, solo hay un desenlace posible aunque las dos personas implicadas no se den cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después, exactamente seis semanas que es cuando los síntomas claros empiezan a aparecer.

Pero mucho antes de eso, justo en el periodo en el que el método anticonceptivo falla, en nuestro caso un preservativo roto y las seis semanas de espera a que los síntomas de lo que sucede se vean por si solos sin la ayuda de médicos ni nada por el estilo, pasa algo que si no pasara nadie se encontraría en esa situación. La fecundación. ¿Y cómo sucede? Es muy simple. Un espermatozoide tiene que correr y correr hasta llegar al óvulo y una vez que llega a él utilizar de todas sus fuerzas para atravesarlo y quedarse dentro donde se encontrará muy a gustito por los próximos meses. Eso fue exactamente lo que les paso a mis queridos padres. Y si viajáramos en el tiempo y empequeñeciéramos hasta hacernos invisibles podríamos ver con claridad como sucedió todo desde el segundo cero hasta un tiempo después. ¿Y por qué no? Vamos a verlo.

Los gemidos salían de la habitación recorriendo el lugar entero, pero a ellos les daba igual, nadie podía oírlos pues se encontraban en una casa rural y no tenían a nadie lo suficiente cerca como para escuchar lo que pasaba. Las manos de él recorrían el cuerpo de ella de arriba abajo produciéndola escalofríos de placer y ella hacía lo mismo con él. Estaban celebrando su aniversario por todo lo alto, tal y como se merecían, y tomándose un descanso de sus respectivos trabajos que les hacía estar demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y les dejaba agotados.

Ahora, y con sinceridad, no podían quejarse de eso. Se encontraban mejor que nunca, con sus cuerpos enredados hasta que no se sabía distinguir que parte pertenecía a quién y con la llama de la pasión encendida dentro de ellos. El lugar era un cúmulo de calor, jadeos, gemidos y suspiros, lo que podía llegar a definir bastante bien lo que se encontraban haciendo. Él acercó un preservativo a su miembro, el cual no se detuvo a abrir el envoltorio con tanto cuidado como se decía en las instrucciones, y se lo puso con avidez para no perder tiempo y poder penetrar enseguida a su mujer, que sintió como era llenada por él y soltó un gemido de satisfacción. Y lo que nosotros queríamos ver pasa justo ahora, cuando él deja escapar sus pequeños espermatozoides y la mujer deja que su óvulo se desprenda y entonces, sin más, sucede. Una sucesión de estos pequeños seres corre, corre y corre, en una carrera por la vida —nunca mejor dicho—, hasta llegar a ese pequeño huevo de piel dura. Y entonces, chocan unos tras otros contra las paredes intentando penetrarlas, hasta que uno de ellos consigue atravesar esa pared y quedarse dentro. Y antes de que alguien se de cuenta una pequeña vida comienza a formarse, un nuevo corazón empieza a latir, y entonces empieza la dulce espera. Una espera que traerá muchos contratiempos, miedos, preocupaciones, peleas, más miedos y luego el momento cumbre, un llanto que lo cambia todo para siempre.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el prólogo. Espero que os haya hecho reír un ratito y en un par de días nos vemos con la siguiente actualización. Creo que ya más o menos os habréis hecho una semana de por dónde van los tiros con el fic, ¿verdad? La verdad es que esto lo tenía guardado en mi ordenador desde hacía un montón de tiempo y el otro día me dio por abrir el archivo y cuando me puse a leer me di una grata sorpresa porque sinceramente yo no podía parar de reír, aunque no se si con vosotras tenga el mismo efecto. Ya me contaréis ;)**

**¡Os amo mis leonas!**

**Próxima actualización: 22 de marzo. **

**Firmado: **

_**Heather**_


	2. Semana 6: Sospechas y confirmaciones

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Siento no haber podido subir capítulo ayer. Estuve en una reunión familiar y me fui sin dejar el capi editado porque pensé que llegaría pronto y me daría tiempo, pero al final nos liamos y llegué a casa casi a las 12 de la noche, tan, tan cansada que cené y me fui a dormir. Pero ya estoy aquí. Espero que el primer capítulo os guste. Debo decir que la historia trata sobre el embarazo de Bella, los miedos, las preocupaciones del primer embarazo, y también la ilusión, la emoción y el amor, con sus partes cómicas y lo mínimo de drama. Como ya dije será una historia cortita. Y después de esta breve explicación os dejo leer ;) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, salvo un par de ellos, no me pertenecen. Bella, Edward, Alice, Esme, and Company son de la creación de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**1**

**Semana 6: Sospechas y confirmaciones. **

Cuando alguien busca las cosas por internet para encontrar información todo parece muy sencillo, pero no está más lejos de la verdad, en realidad todo resulta luego mucho más complicado de cómo se menciona en las páginas de internet y los documentos que se pueden encontrar. ¿Quién habría dicho que hacerse un jodido teste de embarazo pudiera resultar tan complicado? Se suponía que solo era hacer pipi en un palito y esperar unos minutos, pero es que había una manera de hacerlo para que el resultado fuera correcto y no quedara lugar a dudas, y esa forma era, lo que parecía ser, haciendo malabares con el cuerpo. Un poco más y podría convertirse en contorsionista profesional.

Tenía que colocar el palito en la inclinación perfecta, en el ángulo adecuado, tenía que levantar un poco el trasero de la taza del baño para que el pipi cayera justo en el punto adecuado, y tenía que controlar cuanto lo empapaba. Lo dicho, poco más y se necesitaba un máster para poder hacer ese tipo de pruebas. Ya no sabía ni como ponerse después de hacer diez test. ¿Exagerada? Si, era probable, pero quería tener la seguridad de que estaba o no embarazada para saber si hablar o no con su novio que estaba al otro lado del país.

Tenía veintiocho años, la edad normal para ser madre, pero estaba en el punto álgido de su carrera y no había pensado en bebés en ningún momento. De hecho, no había pensado en tenerlos hasta tener al menos los treinta o treinta y cinco. Ni siquiera habían hablado Edward y ella de casarse. Él estaba metido hasta el fondo también en su carrera. Hablar de bebés en ese momento era un tema tabú, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero algo había salido mal, una noche de hacia casi dos meses. Se habían ido de viaje por dos días para celebrar su octavo aniversario, si, ya llevaban ocho años juntos. Y todo había ido a la perfección excepto por ese pequeño detalle, porque tenía un retraso de dos semanas y unos síntomas bastante claros, aunque era probable que se estuviera estresando demasiado y sufriera algo psicológico.

Bella dejó el último test encima del lavabo y se acomodó la ropa. El primero que se había hecho ya tendría que tener el resultado. Lo cogió con manos temblorosas y los ojos cerrados. Suspiró y miró, rápido, como quien se está depilando las piernas con cera caliente, quitando la banda deprisa para evitar que doliera más de lo que ya de por si dolía. Positivo. Miró todos y cada uno de los palitos. Positivo, positivo, y ocho positivos más. Estaba embarazada, no cabía duda alguna.

Un sentimiento de posesión y felicidad la invadió, pero también de duda. ¿Qué haría ahora, cómo se lo diría a su novio y a la familia? ¿Qué haría con su trabajo? Siempre había deseado ser empresaria, y ahora era miembro importante de una empresa de publicidad, ¿podría mantener el empleo o sus jefes la pondrían trabas? ¿Y Edward que haría? Viajaba demasiado. Trabajaba en un bufete de abogados de renombre y cada dos por tres le daban casos en otros estados. ¿Sería capaz de dejar de viajar tanto por ella?

Es noche llegaba de Los Ángeles, había pasado un mes fuera, y le tocaba recibirlo con esa noticia. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Su reacción era lo que más miedo le daba. Bella se cubrió el estómago con las manos y suspiró. Los planes que tan meticulosamente había preparado acaban de quedar en el olvido, debía de empezar a planear nuevas cosas, y todo por esa noche en el hotelito rural donde se habían refugiado para celebrar el aniversario. Lo más seguro es que se hubiera roto el preservativo. Ella había empezado a tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas, pero como a muchas otras mujeres, la habían sentado realmente mal y había tenido que suspender el tratamiento dos meses después, por ese motivo no les había quedado otra que seguir utilizando los preservativos. Nunca se olvidaban y esa noche no fue la excepción, así que no quedaba otra, se había tenido que romper, sino no entendía como podía estar embarazada.

La puerta de la casa se abrió haciendo un sonido chirriante que la hizo recordar que tenía que engrasar las bisagras, sin embargo, algo la alertó. Si la puerta se abría solo podía haber un motivo, que Edward había llegado antes de lo pensado. Se puso nerviosa. Miró a su alrededor, a todas las pruebas de embarazo y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro en el baño.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás en casa cariño? —se escuchó la voz de él muy cerca.

— ¡Si, en el baño, ahora salgo!

Los pasos de Edward se acercaron más al cuarto de baño y lo único que se le ocurrió a Bella fue tirar en la papelera, lo más rápido posible, todas las pruebas. Justo cuando colocaba la tapa la puerta se abrió de golpe. Su corazón latía a mil por ahora y sabía que por mucho que mintiera no podría ocultarle nada a su querido novio, por algo era abogado, sabía leer las emociones a la perfección.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? —frunció el ceño y dejó en el suelo el maletín que colgaba de una de sus manos.

—Eh… no pasa nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —contestó demasiado rápido.

— ¿En serio que está todo bien? No sé, pareces rara.

—Todo bien. Has llegado pronto.

— Quería darte una sorpresa —sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura dejando un casto beso en su cuello.

—Pues lo has conseguido —Bella rió pensando que aquello era más cierto de lo que parecía.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Muy bien, Edward, no tienes de que preocuparte —"o quizás sí", pensó dejando escapar un suspiro apoyándose en el pecho de Edward.

— ¿Ya has comido, amor?

—Todavía no —y justo en ese instante sus tripas se quejaron, lo que logró hacer reír a Edward pero a ella le avergonzó aquello.

—Vamos, te invito a comer.

Asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo a cambiarse de ropa para ir a cualquier restaurante que a Edward le apeteciera. Tenía una duda, ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada, ¿podría comer de todo o tendría que abstenerse con algunos alimentos? Lo mejor sería pedir cita cuanto antes con su ginecólogo y preguntarlo. Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros cualquiera. Todavía le valían, y observó minuciosamente su vientre en el espejo de la habitación, observando que Edward no la viera hacer aquello. Aun no se la notaba nada, pero en un par de meses empezaría a crecerla el estómago. Suspiro. Iba a perder su ideal cuerpo, pero no la quedaba otra, era lo que tenía estar embarazada.

El viaje en coche fue en silencio, ella miraba embobada por la ventana sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre el embarazo y el bebé, y Edward la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido, preocupado. Nunca había visto a su mujer tan callada y ensimismada. ¿Qué narices la pasaba? Ella decía estar bien, pero la verdad es que estaba muy rara. Entraron en un restaurante al que solían acudir a menudo y Edward pidió una botella de vino para acompañar la carne asada que habían pedido.

—Yo agua —Bella se apresuró a decir antes de que el camarero se marchara.

— ¿Agua, cariño? —Edward preguntó extrañado—. Siempre pides vino.

—Pero hoy prefiero agua.

—Mira que me parece raro, ¿estás segura, segura, segura de que estás bien?

—Totalmente Edward, estoy mejor que nunca.

—No se por qué pero no me lo creo. Es raro que pidas agua.

—Pues hoy me apetece. ¿Quieres dejarlo ya, Edward? —Bella le contestó comenzando a enervarse por su estúpida preocupación.

Las hormonas ya estaban empezando a jugarla una mala pasada. Normalmente no se enfadaba por tonterías, era muy tranquila, y en contadas ocasiones discutían, pero esta vez estaba perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente. Edward estaba perplejo. ¿Qué narices la pasaba? No era normal en ese comportamiento en ella. No solo estaba en otro mundo, sino que también parecía tener los nervios a flor de piel. Era incomprensible. Si lo hubiera sabido no habría vuelto hasta la noche como tenía pensado, pero amaba darla sorpresas de ese tipo y llevaba todo un mes fuera. La extrañaba demasiado y hablar con ella por las noches no era suficiente. Era la parte que odiaba de su trabajo, tener que viajar tanto, pero si quería triunfar en el mundo de las leyes y llegar a convertirse en juez, era lo que tenía que hacer, no le quedaba más remedio que irse.

Los platos con la carne asada llegaron enseguida, y se dispusieron a comer. Bella tenía más hambre del que se había imaginado. Estaba prácticamente devorando su plato, bocado tras bocado, sin detenerse siquiera a respirar. Podía llegar a atragantarse pero la daba lo mismo, estaba realmente bueno. No había probado nunca una carne asada tan rica, ¿o eso quizás era por culpa del extraño ser que ahora mismo habitaba en sus entrañas? No lo sabía, pero se estaba relamiendo los labios.

—Bella, ¿quieres bajar el ritmo? Va a terminar sentándote mal —la regañó Edward preocupado por su extraño comportamiento.

—Es que tengo hambre —se defendió con la boca llena.

—Ya veo, ya —suspiró—, pero aún así deberías calmarte.

—Edward.

— ¿Si?

—Deja que coma en paz.

Bella se defendió fulminando a su novio desde hacia ocho años con la mirada y volvió a atacar su plato con ferocidad. No habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya casi se lo había terminado, todo un récord para ella que normalmente comía como los pollitos, poquito a poquito, y Edward terminaba desesperándose porque tardaban dos horas o más en salir del restaurante y a ella solo de la daba tiempo a un plato y parte del postre cuando el ya había terminado con tres platos —entrante, primero y segundo—, más el postre. Como habían cambiado las cosas de un día para otro. Edward estaba comenzando a pensar que le habían cambiado a su novia por una extraterrestre de Júpiter, o puede que de Plutón, no podía estar seguro.

Bella terminó su plato cuando Edward no iba ni por la mitad y ya estaba comenzando el helado de chocolate con pasas que había pedido, rara combinación pero se la había antojado. Si, ya sabía que era pronto para los antojos, pero… ¿a qué era buena excusa? Ahora podría pedir lo que quisiera y nadie la negaría nada, esa era una clara ventaja de estar en estado, excepto que había una cosa que ensombrecía a eso de lo de los antojos. Las nauseas. Llegaban de improviso, y que le tiraran tomates a aquel o aquella que dijo eso de que las nauseas eran solamente matutinas. ¡Y un cuerno! Porque justo en ese momento una oleada de arcadas la hizo tirar la cuchara en la mesa y doblarse por la mitad para no vomitar sobre la mesa. Eso la pasaba por ocurrírsela comer tan deprisa.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? —Edward preguntó comenzando a levantarse de la silla, pero Bella levantó la mano para detenerle.

Esperaba que se la pasara en unos cuantos segundos más, pero al contrario, las nauseas iban aumentando cada vez más y más y tuvo que salir corriendo. Daba gracias por ser un restaurante al que iba con Edward a menudo cuando este volvía de sus viajes, porque sino no habría tenido tiempo de llegar al servicio para vaciar la rica comida que acababa de probar. Derribo de un placaje la puerta que separaba el inodoro de los lavabos y fue de cabeza a meter esta por la taza para dejar su estómago vacío. Un estruendoso ruido sonó cerca de ella, junto con unos pesados pasos que se dirigían hasta su posición y alguien tropezando y soltando una maldición en el proceso. Edward enseguida estaba arrodillado a su lado sosteniéndola el pelo, mientras intentaba no ver ni respirar para que no se le revolviera a él también el estómago. No soportaba esas cosas pero era su novia y tenía que fastidiarse y aguantar.

—Te lo voy a volver a repetir, ¿estás bien?

—Si… sólo… dame un minuto.

La voz de Bella flaqueó siendo atacada por otra oleada de arcadas. Parecía que no iba a acabar nunca. Hubiera jurado que ya nada quedaba en su estómago y aún así, no podía dejar de vomitar, era realmente asqueroso, lo más asqueroso de toda su vida. Quería matar a Edward. Estaba así por su jodida culpa, ojala hubiera sido él el que estuviera en su lugar con la cabeza dentro del retrete y no ella. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse aquello? Había sido buena toda su vida, no quería tener que volver a sentirse enferma nunca más de aquella manera.

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo entre quejidos de malestar.

— ¿A casa? ¿No sería mejor ir al médico? ¿Y si has pillado una intoxicación? ¿Qué has estado comiendo estos días? ¿No estaría la leche caducada? ¿O tienes indigestión por haber comido tanto? Es probable, pero…

— ¡Edward! Para. No tengo ni una cosa ni la otra —se sentó en el suelo apoyando la cabeza contra la madera que separaba un inodoro de otro y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Entonces qué tienes? Deja de hacerte de rogar y dímelo, ya sabía yo que algo pasaba. A mi no me engañas Bella.

—Estoy embarazada —soltó sin pensárselo.

No había pensado darle así la noticia, pero se le había escapado. Su excesiva preocupación la había irritado tanto que no se pudo contener y lo soltó antes de darse cuenta, por una parte era un alivio decirlo por fin en voz alta pero por otra y viendo la cara de Edward hubiera sido mejor guardar el secreto un poco más, hasta haberle preparado con cosas insignificantes y habiendo preparado una buena cena en casa. De hecho, se estaba poniendo tan verde que era probable que esta vez el que vaciara su estómago fuera él.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Has ido al médico? —preguntó con voz queda en estado de shock.

—Ir al médico no he ido, pero después de la prueba de embarazo…

—Siempre usamos protección, ¿no podrá ser otra cosa? Si un médico no lo ha confirmado entonces…

—Me he hecho diez malditas pruebas de embarazo y no creo que las diez mientan, Edward.

—Aún así, pueden fallar, ¿lo sabías? No son cien por cien seguras.

— ¿Diez pruebas Edward? —le miró alzando las cejas, incrédula.

—Si, diez. Bien puedes tener algo hormonal que…

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Qué tengo que hormonal? —preguntó irónica, comenzando a alterarse y alzando la voz.

— ¡Ey! Lo siento Bella, no era mi intención —Edward se protegió con sus manos alejándose de Bella tanto como pudo.

—Más te vale —le amenazó.

— ¿Por qué no vamos al médico y lo confirmamos, cariño?

—Cómo desees, pero de que estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada —le miró con irritación y se levantó sin poder evitar tambalearse, aún estaba algo mareada.

Edward la atrapó al vuelo antes de que cayera y la ayudó a mantenerse en pie hasta que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas. ¿Un bebé? Prácticamente imposible. Se protegían, no era probable que la hubiera embarazado. En absoluto. ¿O sí? Los preservativos no eran fiables del todo, podían romperse. ¿Y si se les había roto alguno? ¿Qué iban a hacer? No quería pensar en ello. Trataba de convencerse de que solamente sería un error y ella no estaría embarazada, no era momento para pensar en formar una familia y menos tan de improvisto. Solo pensarlo era una locura. Él pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera, ¿qué iba a hacer con tanto viaje? ¿Es qué acaso iba a dejarla sola? Mejor que no hubiera bebé y así no habría complicaciones. Si ni siquiera la había pedido matrimonio todavía. No. Era improbable que Bella estuviera embarazada.

Aunque no podía evitar que los nervios le recorrieran. El viaje del restaurante al hospital —que por cierto había dejado la comida a medias y su estómago seguía gruñendo— fue mucho más silencioso que el de ida. Bella estaba recostada en su asiento, con su castaño y liso pelo cubriendo parte de su rostro y los ojos cerrados, y él… él intentaba controlarse tanto como podía, pero le había salido un pequeño tick nervioso en el ojo. Eso era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, porque conducir y mover inquieto su pierna no sería una buena combinación.

Acababa de llegar de Los Ángeles y esto era lo que se encontraba. Una novia más rara de lo normal y una noticia bomba que esperaba que fuera mentira. No es que no fuera a querer a su hijo si es que este existía de verdad, pero si era posible que fuera una simple falsa alarma sería mejor que la otra opción. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para tener hijos en ese momento. Debían centrarse en sus carreras que acaban de encaminarse hacia el éxito, no podían pensar en otra cosa y mucho menos en cambiar pañales. No la había pedido matrimonio por ese mismo motivo, estaba esperando a terminar de asentarse. Una vez que lo hubiera hecho dejaría de viajar tanto y podría optar a un puesto de jefe o de fiscal del estado, que no estaba nada mal. Solo tendría que esperar un par de años más y todo saldría solo. Primero matrimonio y luego hijos, no al revés y menos ahora.

Entraron a urgencias y no tardaron demasiado en atenderles, era una suerte que hubiera tan poca gente. Avisaron al ginecólogo de guardia y este les mandó directamente a una prueba de sangre después de unas preguntas variadas sobre cual había sido su último periodo y que síntomas tenía. Una enfermera procedió a la extracción de la sangre y les hicieron esperar por dos horas. Dos malditas y torturantes horas que estaban por acabar con la paciencia de Edward. Si no fuera mentira hubiera creído que se estaba mordiendo las uñas. Un momento. ¡Se las estaba mordiendo! Dejó de hacerlo y se sentó en el borde de la silla más incómoda en la que se hubiera sentado alguna vez. ¿No se suponía que eso era un hospital? ¿Entonces por qué ponían asientos tan incómodos? En cuanto sonó el nombre de Bella por megafonía Edward se puso de pie de un salto y la arrastró por los pasillos hasta la consulta. Una enfermera les dejó entrar y esperaron al médico.

Cuando entró el médico Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, aunque intentó disimularlo para no poner celoso a Edward, pero este se dio cuenta y soltó un gruñido de advertencia. El doctor estaba realmente bueno. Alto, moreno de ojos azul turquesa, piel bronceada, cuerpo escultural y un buen trasero. Era para llevar un cubo y comenzar a babear. Y esa sonrisa deslumbrante, que aunque se notaba que era falsa, te hacía doblar las rodillas.

—Buenas tardes señorita Swan, señor…

—Cullen —Edward ladró, no le gustaba ese tipo.

—Ya tengo los resultados de los análisis. Señorita Swan, tiene un HCG elevado y…

— ¿Y? —preguntó Edward perdiendo los nervios, Bella tuvo que darle un pisotón para que se calmara.

—Está embarazada, enhorabuena —se hizo el silencio en la consulta y el médico volvió a tomar la palabra—. Si quiere podemos empezar a hacer un reconocimiento para saber en que semana se encuentra, si todo va bien y calcular la fecha del parto, y ya para la próxima lo hablaría con su ginecólogo. Como ya está aquí veo ridículo que tenga que esperar al menos dos semanas hasta que la den cita.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué hay que hacer? —Bella preguntó desconcertada, confirmarlo la había dejado en blanco.

—Vamos a hablar sobre sus historiales médicos y después llamaré a la enfermera para que la ayude a desvestirse, la tome el peso y la presión, y luego la haré una ecografía.

—Vale.

Edward aún seguía sin poder reaccionar. Positivo. El jodido análisis había dado positivo. Bella estaba embarazada de verdad. Un bebé. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Bella la dio un pellizco en el pecho y no le quedó más remedio que reaccionar. La miró sin verla completamente.

—Presta atención —le susurró enojada por su comportamiento.

— ¿El qué?

— ¡Qué prestes atención! —elevó la voz pero el doctor hizo como que no escuchó nada, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con una reacción así por parte del padre, de echo era demasiado típico.

— ¿Eh? Oh, si.

— ¿Están listos?

—Si —Bella asintió y obligó a Edward hacerlo.

El doctor comenzó a hacer unas preguntas realmente sencillas y sin sentido, porque seguramente si miraba en su ficha médica podría obtener las respuestas, pero Bella respondió como una autómata, aún seguía fuera de si y sin saber que pensar, ya se había hecho a la idea de que estaba embarazada antes de ir a urgencias por orden de Edward, pero que un médico lo confirmara y la propusiera hacerse la primera ecografía de la noche a la mañana era algo que la había dejado en otro mundo. Tanto Edward como ella, sobre todo ella porque Edward parecía haberse quedado sin lengua para hablar, respondieron las preguntas sobre su edad, fecha de nacimiento, nombre, estado civil, etc.

— ¿Ha tenido alguna operación o es alérgica a algún medicamento, o tiene diabetes, colesterol, o algún dato a saber?

—Nada, estoy completamente sana. Ni alergias ni operaciones, nada.

—Bien, ¿y usted? —se dirigió a Edward después de escribir todo en le ordenador.

— ¿Yo qué?

— Qué si tiene algo de interés, como alergias, alguna operación, diabetes, etc.

—Eh, si, una operación de anginas y soy alérgico a los frutos secos, cacahuetes y almendras, y al orégano.

—Solo me interesa lo de la operación —contestó el doctor alzando una ceja—. ¿Cuándo fue la operación?

—Creo que hace unos dieciocho años más o menos, tendría que tener nueve o diez años.

— ¿Y en la familia? —Edward y Bella se miraron intentando pensar.

—Una abuela de la tía de…

—Familia directa —el doctor cortó a Bella para que fuera más especifica.

—Un tío mío tuvo cáncer de colón.

—En mi familia no hay nada —comentó Edward después de pensar detenidamente.

— ¿Familia más directa señorita Swan?

—Nada entonces.

— ¿Edad de la primera menstruación?

—Sobre los trece años.

— ¿Cada cuánto se produce y cuántos días la dura? —Edward estaba comenzando a perder los nervios con aquellas preguntas, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer preguntas tan íntimas?

—Suele venir cada treinta días, a veces más, a veces menos, no es regular, y suele durar entre cinco y siete días.

— ¿Tiene dolores menstruales fuertes?

—Creo que los típicos, no muy fuertes pero siempre duele un poco.

—De acuerdo —el doctor seguía escribiendo sin parar en el ordenador y Bella tuvo que regañar de nuevo a Edward por su comportamiento.

— ¿Toma algún medicamento, suele beber alcohol, fuma, toma drogas o tiene hábitos poco saludables?

—Ninguna de esas cosas. De vez en cuando tomo alguna copa de vino en las comidas, pero no es siempre y por supuesto a partir de ahora lo dejaré. Lo que si es que tomo mucho café.

—La recomendaría bajar la dosis a uno o dos cafés diarios como mucho, y si es posible que fuera descafeinado.

—Bien, lo haré.

— ¿Ha tenido más hijos o más embarazos que no llegaran a término?

—No, este es el primero.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo fue su última menstruación? —Edward puso su espalda recta como acto reflejo al escuchar aquella pregunta.

—La última semana de octubre si no recuerdo mal.

— ¿Recuerda el día?

—Creo que el 26 o 27 —se detuvo a pensar unos segundos—. El 27.

El doctor escribió durante un par de minutos en el informe que estaba haciendo y se hizo el silencio en la consulta, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones y el movimiento nervioso que Edward estaba haciendo con la pierna moviéndola todo el rato y chocando la punta del pie con el suelo. La estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Cuando salieran de allí le iba a caer una buena. Si se iba a comportar así en todas las visitas médicas que tuviera a partir de ahora, estaba claro que no le iba a dejar acompañarla. No iba a soportar más ese tipo de tonterías. La estaba irritando y mucho.

—Si no me equivoco creo que debe de estar por la semana número seis como ya sospechaba, así que no habrá problemas en hacerla la ecografía. Y según las cuentas la fecha programada para el parto será el ocho de agosto del año que viene.

— ¿Tanto tiempo?

—Cuarenta semanas, si. Esa es la fecha en la que saldrá de cuentas y la probable para que de a luz si todo marcha bien. Voy a llamar a la enfermera para que la ayude a prepararse y la tome el peso y la presión arterial.

El doctor se levantó y los dejó a solas en la consulta. Bella miró a su novio y la entraron ganas de darle un golpe en la nuca por idiota. La verdad es que el pobre estaba pálido y parecía realmente asustado y nervioso. Solo estaba embarazada, no era para tanto, ¿o sí? ¿Es qué no quería al bebé? ¿La iba a dejar? Tendría que hablar con el con urgencia cuando salieran de allí. En vez de parecer un adulto echo y derecho con una carrera prometedora, parecía un adolescente hormonal al que sus padres habían pillado haciendo algo inadecuado.

Cuando entró la enfermera se tuvo que poner las típicas batas de papel azul que se veían en las películas, eran horribles y se la veía el trasero por la abertura de la espalda, y daba gracias a llevar su ropa interior aunque se la tendría que quitar pronto. En cuanto la hubo tomado la enfermera el peso y la presión, salió a llamar al doctor de nuevo y la dijo que se sentara en la camilla y se bajara las bragas para que la pudiera hacer la ecografía con aquel aparato horrible que ya habían utilizado con ella más de una vez en sus revisiones anuales. No le gustaba, era incómodo, pero en ese momento solo se podía ver al bebé así. Edward se sentó a su lado y ella le cogió de la mano. Edward la miró e intentó sonreír pero la sonrisa se torció en una mueca a causa de los nervios que le carcomían y ver a su novia en ese estado, sin ropa interior y con una bata que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación no ayudaba. Y fue peor cuando entró el doctor, que se tuvo que sentar en un taburete entre las piernas de Bella. Edward comenzó a verlo todo rojo y sus instintos asesinos afloraron. Ese hombre no tenía ningún derecho a tocar a Bella. Tendría que tener una charla con ella y convencerla de que para la próxima fuera una mujer y no un hombre quien hiciera sus revisiones. Cogió un aparato intimidatorio a los ojos de Bella y metió las manos por debajo de la bata hasta la intimidad de Bella que solo él tenía derecho de ver. Iba a matarle. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Bella hizo un gesto incómodo y el doctor la pregunto si la dolía. No. No le gustaba para nada aquello. La estaba tocando íntimamente y no debería tener derecho a hacerlo. Sin embargo algo desvió su atención de las ansias por asesinar al médico. Un suave y repetitivo golpeteó la atrapó por completo. No sabía que era. Miró a Bella y al verla vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y miraba atenta un punto fijo. Él también levantó la cabeza y miró eso que ella observaba tan detenidamente y el corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho. Había una pequeña pantalla al otro lado de Bella, y en la pantalla solo había sombras borrosas en blanco y negro, pero algo en el centro de la pantalla se movía, parpadeaba, y el sonido parecía provenir de ese punto.

— ¿Ven esto de aquí? —preguntó el doctor señalando el punto que se movía, los dos asintieron esperando la respuesta—. Es el corazón de su hijo.

— ¿No late muy deprisa? —Edward preguntó preocupado intentando salir del estupor inicial.

—No, no se preocupen por eso, es totalmente normal. En esta semana suele rondar por las 150 pulsaciones por minuto, según vaya creciendo se hará más lento.

Bella giró la cabeza al escuchar a Edward y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba a punto de caérsele la baba al mirar la pantalla donde se veía al pequeño ser que ahora habitaba su interior. Era la sensación más increíble de su vida. Si hubiera sabido que eso sería así se habría quedado embarazada mucho antes. Nunca esperó sentirse tan llena de amor con ver una imagen borrosa de algo que en unos meses sería su hijo. Ya lo era, pero casi no podía distinguir nada en la ecografía excepto por el circulo pequeño y palpitante.

— ¿Y está todo bien? —volvió a preguntar Edward.

—Todo está perfecto. Su hijo tiene ahora el tamaño de una lentejita y al final de la semana será como una judía, mide cuatro milímetros —dijo después de medirlo en la pantalla—. La nariz, la boca y los ojos se están formando justo en este mismo instante. ¿No es algo mágico? —les preguntó.

—Totalmente —fue lo único que Bella consiguió responder aguantando las lágrimas.

Estaba demasiado sensible. Casi nunca lloraba y ponerse a llorar así era símbolo de que las hormonas estaban tomando el control de su cuerpo. Pero, ¿qué mujer no lloraba al ver la primera ecografía de su hijo? Tal y como el doctor había dicho era un momento mágico. Era único. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para tapar un sollozo que amenazaba con salir. Edward la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, no le gustaba ver a Bella llorar las pocas veces que lo hacía, pero esta era una ocasión especial, así que si quería llorar que llorara todo cuanto quisiera, al fin y al cabo lo hacia de felicidad o eso creía él. Llevó de nuevo la mirada a la pantalla y observó embobado, no era capaz de apartar la vista de la imagen. Sería un niño o niña perfecto y ya daba igual cuales eran sus planes, improvisarían, y vería que podía hacer con sus viajes para poder estar más tiempo en casa con Bella. Si tenía que aplazar por unos años su sueño de ser juez o al menos fiscal del estado, lo haría sin problemas, al fin y al cabo iba a ser padre y eso no se hacia todos los días.

Después de unas recomendaciones finales del doctor y de que le recetaran a Bella vitaminas y ácido fólico, y les diera las primeras impresiones de su bebé, les dejó a solas para que Bella pudiera vestirse y les recomendó pedir cita en cuanto salieran con la matrona. Se despidió de ellos y se marchó.

Bella y Edward se encontraban ambos en una nube de caramelo. Los dos querían gritar a los cuatro vientos la noticia, pero realmente estaban un poco perdidos de cómo hacerlo y cual sería el mejor momento. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría la familia? Ya hablarían de ello cuando estuvieran en la tranquilidad de su casa. Edward se quedó pensando. ¿Quién hubiera creído que al volver de Los Ángeles se encontrara con semejante noticia? Realmente estaba agotado por el estrés emocional y el viaje, pero no podía dejar de sonreír, hasta diría que tenía una sonrisa de estúpido en el rostro, y Bella le mandaba miradas de pura felicidad con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

Ninguno dijo nada, hicieron los últimos trámites y se marcharon a casa. El silencio reinaba de nuevo en el ambiente pero esta vez solo estaban esperando a estar sentados y tranquilos en el salón de su casa para hablar del bebé que estaban esperando. Ya no cabía ninguna duda, era más que probable que el preservativo se hubiera roto y no se dieran cuenta de aquel detalle, pero ninguno de los dos iba a cambiar lo sucedido por nada del mundo. ¿Y qué si no era lo que habían planeado? Era su hijo y lo querrían, tanto como si todo esto hubiera ocurrido dentro de unos años como habían pensado los dos.

Entraron despacio en la casa y se sentaron en el sofá del salón en completo silencio, uno acurrucado contra el otro. Ninguno quería romper aquel silencio tan perfecto donde no hacían falta las palabras pero sabían que tenían que hablar para empezar los preparativos. Quedaba mucho para agosto pero el tiempo pasaba realmente rápido. Y también dentro de poco sería navidad, solo quedaban dos semanas, ¿sería el mejor momento para decírselo a la familia o mejor se esperaban al primer trimestre? Sin duda debían de hablar sobre el tema.

—Edward.

— ¿Si, cariño?

— ¿Te hace feliz la idea? Antes parecías extraño, no demasiado contento.

—Si, me hace feliz, es solo que estaba sorprendido y asustado. Supongo que es normal.

—Si, yo también estaba así antes de hacer los test. ¿Cuándo vamos a contarlo?

—Cuando tú quieras —contestó Edward recostándose mejor en el sofá con Bella entre sus brazos.

—En dos semanas es navidad, ¿te parece bien que lo hagamos en la cena? Como siempre nos juntamos todos, tu familia y la mía…

—Me parece un día perfecto. ¿Estás mejor? ¿Ya no tienes nauseas? —preguntó preocupado, recordando lo de hacía unas horas en el restaurante.

—No, ya no, han desaparecido por ahora.

—Creo que es lo que peor voy a llevar de todo esto —el estómago de Edward se revolvió con el solo recuerdo.

—Entonces ya somos dos. Que prefieres, ¿niño o niña?

—Me da lo mismo Bella. Esto ha llegado tan de golpe que no me ha dado tiempo a pensar en eso, así que mientras venga sano me da igual.

—Venga, ¿en serio? ¿No te hace más tilín una cosa u otra?

—Por ahora no, pregúntame en unos días y ya veremos. ¿Y tú prefieres algo?

—Niña, yo quiero niña —el tono de voz de Bella estaba lleno de felicidad y Edward no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Edward.

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo sueño, no se por qué estoy tan cansada últimamente.

—Duerme cariño, será por el bebé.

—Si, el bebé —susurró quedándose dormida.

Sin duda era el bebé. Ese pequeño ser que de un día para otro había hecho un cambio radical en sus vidas. Ya no volverían a ser nunca los mismos. Desde ese instante, tendrían que velar por la vida de otro ser humano, protegerle, cuidarle, enseñarle y sobre todo, y lo más importante, amarle.

* * *

**¡Os amo mis leonas!**

**Agradecer a todas las que me habéis dejado rr: **

_Janalez, Gretchen CullenMasen, Deathxrevenge, Tecupi, Supattinsondecullen, Nyx-88, Atenaschan, Jupy, Babyboo27, Ame D'Cullen-Pattinson._

**Próxima actualización: 25 de marzo. **

**Firmado: **

_**Heather**_


	3. Semana 8: Navidad

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Cambios de última hora en el capítulo han hecho que lo suba unas horas más tarde de lo pensado. En España ya es 26, pero se que para la mayoría todavía es día 25 como prometí, así que no voy demasiado atrasada jajaja. El siguiente capítulo debería tocar el jueves, pero como hay actualización de Destino de una Call Girl lo aplazo para el viernes si estoy en casita y puedo encender el ordenador, sino sin falta el sábado a primera hora de la tarde. Yo aviso para no teneros en ascuas. Hasta el momento no he podido contestar vuestros reviews, pero espero poder ponerme mañana al día con todo. Un besazo y ahora os dejo leer este capítulo en el que nuestros personajes estarán rodeados del amor de su familia. Ya son las 2 a.m. así que me voy corriendo a la cama que ando muerta de sueño. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, salvo un par de ellos, no me pertenecen. Bella, Edward, Alice, Esme, and Company son de la creación de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**2**

**Semana 8: Navidad. **

Se podría decir que ya estaba de dos meses. Dos meses de embarazo y todavía la quedaban siete. Ahora prestaba mucha más atención a los síntomas por mínimos que estos fueran. A parte de las nauseas que tenía durante todo el día, y del cambio que había tenido que realizar en las comidas pasando de tres a cinco diarias, notaba un cambio importante en sus pechos. Estaban más grandes, hinchados y los sujetadores que normalmente utilizaba la quedaban muy ajustados, la hacían marcas horribles y terminaba con la zona dolorida media hora después de ponérselo. Tendría que convencer a Edward para que la acompañara a comprarse algunos una o dos tallas más grandes.

La habían salido manchas en las piernas, que según había visto por internet, eran muy comunes y solo tenía que poner los pies en alto por unas cuantas horas para mejorar la circulación. Se sentía cansada hasta incluso cuando acababa de despertarse después de un sueño reparador de ocho o diez horas. No aguantaba despierta demasiado tiempo. Seguía con sus cambios bipolares, tan pronto se enfadaba por cualquier tontería como se ponía a llorar por un anuncio de compresas de la televisión. Tenía dolores de cabeza frecuentes y cada media hora tenía que ir al baño para vaciar su vejiga, que ahora parecía llenarse con relativa facilidad. Y lo más importante, sentía como sus pantalones la apretaban la cintura y un pequeñísimo bultito había aparecido en su tripa, pero casi no era perceptible. Ella lo había notado porque se pasaba horas mirándose desde todos los ángulos en el espejo.

Los síntomas eran realmente agotadores y Edward estaba constantemente en un estado de nervios que terminaba por ponerla nerviosa a ella. Él no sabía como llevar todo lo que la pasaba y había comenzado a andar de puntillas por la casa sin hacer ruido para no alterarla. Se irritaba con suma facilidad y en las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que se confirmara el embarazo le había gritado más que en todos los años que llevaban de relación. A veces Bella se sentía muy mal por él pero no sabía como controlarse, simplemente saltaba a la mínima y eso hacía que se enojara aún más, pero esta vez consigo misma.

Ahora mismo él estaba trabajando en su despacho mientras ella buscaba algo que ponerse para la cena de antes de Navidad, y si, estaba otra vez irritada. No encontraba nada adecuado, los pechos la dolían por la presión del sujetador y Edward tendría que estar vistiéndose también pero estaba demasiado concentrado en el caso y no la prestaba atención. La entraron ganas de empezar a tirar cosas contra la pared.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —Bella gritó terminando de hacer una bola con un vestido y tirándola al otro lado de la habitación—. ¡Edward!

— ¿Qué narices pasa Bella? ¿Estás bien, te duele algo? —Edward entró corriendo, con el rostro horrorizado por los gritos, al cuarto.

—Haz el favor de cambiarte para la cena.

—Quedan tres horas Bella y tengo que revisar unos informes.

— ¡He dicho que te vistas ahora!

—Bella, aún hay tiempo de sobra —esos cambios de humor eran realmente insoportables y Edward estaba llegando al límite, era demasiada presión.

—Que. Te. Vistas —fue pronunciando de manera pausada cada palabra para dar mayor énfasis a la frase.

—Bella…

—He dicho que te vistas y se acabó la discusión. ¿Es qué no puedes hacerme caso por una puñetera vez en la vida? Deja esos jodidos informes para pasado mañana y préstame un poquito de atención.

Edward suspiró, realmente no quería discutir más con Bella, de hecho, no quería discutir en absoluto. En esos últimos días estaba tan demandante y con esa bipolaridad incomprensible, que le volvía loco, le hacía perder la paciencia y eso que él tenía mucha, pero sabía que era un caso perdido discutir con su novia por esas tonterías. Lo único que conseguiría sería cabrearla aún más y no era aconsejable, por lo que cerraba los ojos, suspiraba y hacía caso a sus peticiones sin quejarse. Si quería que se vistiera tres horas antes lo haría. No sabía por qué estaba así pero seguramente no tardaría demasiado en averiguarlo.

Se metió en el vestidor y se desvistió para poder empezar a ponerse la camisa rosada que llevaría con el traje que habían comprado una semana antes. Bella tenía por costumbre comprar ropa nueva para Navidad y Año Nuevo y él siempre accedía ya que nunca tenía que ir, siempre se ocupaba ella de ir al centro comercial para elegir las cosas, sin embargo esta vez se vio obligado a ir por no verla llorar y no escuchar después sus gritos. Aunque eso hubiera sido mejor que las escenas hormonales que montó en cada tienda, perdiendo el control con los dependientes o llorando con cada prenda de vestir que veía. Era una locura y para dentro de siete meses él acabaría en un psiquiátrico si tenía que seguir soportando todo eso.

De repente escuchó el llanto de Bella desde la habitación y salió con cuidado haber que la pasaba esta vez. Estaba sentada en un rincón en el suelo, con las manos abrazando su estómago, las rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza gacha. Se alarmó. Corrió hacía ella y se arrodilló a su lado poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?

—La ropa —gimió—, y mi pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa con la ropa y con tu pecho, cariño?

—No me vale nada y duelen.

— ¿Te duelen? —preguntó Edward dirigiendo sus manos a los pechos de Bella, los rozo y ella pegó un bote y se apartó de él haciendo un gesto de dolor.

—Si, idiota.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la ropa cariño?

—Me queda muy ajustada, no me valen las faldas, me aprietan, y los vestidos me están demasiado ajustados —volvió a gemir.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir algo? —Bella asintió y él la ayudo a ponerse en pie después de limpiarla las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas—. Y vamos a quitarte ese sujetador. Ya veremos que puedes ponerte para que no te duelan.

—No puedo ir sin sujetador, Ed.

—Ya veremos que podemos hacer. ¿No te vale nada de lo que compraste la semana pasada?

—Me aprieta, está muy ajustado del estómago y me presiona demasiado los pechos —Edward suspiró.

—Entonces buscaremos otra cosa —habían ido de compras para nada.

Edward la sentó en una banqueta dentro del vestidor y comenzó a revisar una a una todas las prendas de Bella enseñándoselas pero cada vez que ella las veía se echaba a llorar y negaba con la cabeza. Edward respiró hondo y se ordenó tener paciencia, mucha paciencia. Era por ese motivo por el cual le había mandado vestirse antes de tiempo, simplemente quería ayuda para encontrar algo que ponerse pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Qué te parece este? —preguntó Edward sacando un vestido de una percha—. Creo que no te lo has puesto nunca.

—Lleva goma —volvió a sollozar.

—Pero en la zona de las piernas, el resto es ancho y no te apretara, y puedes ponerte una camiseta de tirantes de licra debajo y no llevar sujetador, no se notará.

Bella se levantó y se empezó a desnudar dejando sus pechos al aíre. Respiró aliviada por la liberación de sus senos. El vestido era en colores tierra y la falda con brillos de un marrón oscuro. Le costó algo de esfuerzo pasárselo por la cabeza, hubo un momento en que sus pechos quedaron aprisionados y dejó salir un gemido de dolor, pero Edward la ayudó a colocárselo bien, y debía reconocer que no estaba nada mal. La apretaba un poco la cintura, pero el resto estaba perfecto y no se notaba demasiado su falta de sujetador.

— ¿Qué tal?

—Es cómodo.

— ¿Entonces te lo vas a poner?

—Si, no tengo otra cosa que ponerme… —no pareció demasiado a gusto con el vestido, pero Edward suspiró tranquilo, ya no habría más problemas—. Gracias cariño, no se que haría si no tuvieras esa paciencia conmigo.

—Soy todo un encanto —Edward bromeó y abrazó a Bella por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

—Y tanto.

Bella dejó un pequeño beso en su mentón y fue subiendo hasta atrapar los labios de Edward en un beso lento y dulce, pero sin dejar de ser apasionado, diciéndole con aquel gesto cuanto le amaba. Él era, junto al bebé que crecía dentro de ella, la persona más importante de su vida. En ese último tiempo no dejaba de gritarle y tratarle mal, pero aún así le quería y no lo hacía aposta, sus hormonas estaban disparadas y él era la única persona que se encontraba siempre cerca de ella. Sus labios sabían a caramelo de menta y eran adictivos. En los ocho años que llevaban juntos más el par de meses que habían estado tonteando hasta formalizar la relación, nunca se había cansado de probarlos. La seguían atrayendo tanto como el primer día. Cada vez que le besaba era algo nuevo y único, como la primera vez.

Edward la atrajo más hacia si y profundizo el beso, invadiendo la boca de Bella con su lengua. Ella era su droga, cuando la probaba necesitaba más y más para calmar su ansia y nunca tenía suficiente, no se cansaría en lo que le quedaba de vida de besarla y estar con ella. Solo por eso era capaz de aguantar su mal humor y todo lo que quisiera. Bella se apartó lentamente de él rompiendo el beso y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

—Gracias por todo, cariño. ¿Y Edward?

— ¿Si, mi amor?

—Vístete o se nos hará tarde.

Edward iba a contradecirla pero prefirió callarse. Nunca se debía llevar la contraria a una mujer embarazada si no querías ser el foco de su furia y ya había tenido suficiente drama por un día, y eso que todavía quedaba la noche y comunicar la noticia a la familia en la cena. Esperaba que nadie se atragantara, no quería tener que salir corriendo a urgencias de nuevo, pero esta vez por un ahogamiento. A Bella no le gustaría nada aquello. Se separó de ella apesadumbrado y comenzó a vestirse sin ganas. Realmente no tenía ganas de fiesta ni de enfrentarse a la familia. No es que fueran jóvenes. Ella tenía veintiocho y el veintinueve, tenían la edad suficiente para formar una familia, pero aún así le daba miedo cual sería la reacción de los futuros abuelos.

Se terminó de poner el odioso traje, y no es que odiara a los trajes pero siempre tenía que llevar uno y no le gustaba utilizarlos en su tiempo libre, y llamó a Bella que estaba maquillándose en el baño. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que solo faltaba media hora para llegar a casa de sus padres. El tiempo había pasado volando, si se hubiera vestido más tarde habrían llegado tarde, Bella tenía razón, eso se lo concedía aunque no lo diría nunca en voz alta.

Salieron prácticamente corriendo hacia el coche y Bella parecía de buen humor otra vez. Edward suspiró. Esos cambios iban a matarle. Si estaba así con tan solo dos meses no sabía si iba a conseguir aguantar los siete que quedaban.

—Edward, ¿has cogido los regalos?

—Si, los metí esta mañana en el maletero, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Cierto —Bella se dio un golpe en la frente.

En prácticamente quince minutos ya estaban tocando a la puerta de los padres de Edward, los Cullen, y los nervios estaban comiéndoselos por dentro. Se cogieron de la mano y se miraron sonriendo tratando de darse fuerzas para afrontar la noche. Esme abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y los abrazó a los dos a la vez. Estaba encantada de poder ver a su hijo de nuevo. Le veía tan poco que si no fuera por las fotos que decoraban su casa creía que podría olvidar su rostro. Siempre estaba fuera viajando y solo veía a su nuera de vez en cuando, cuando esta tenía tiempo libre. A veces se sentía abandonada por su hijo, pero era por su sueño por lo que tanto viajaba, por lo que estaba luchando, y eso la llenaba de un inmenso orgullo.

—Pasad, pasad. Sois los últimos en llegar —cerró la puerta y se detuvo para observarles—. Estaba deseando veros, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía —dijo con un deje de pena.

—Lo sé mamá, lo siento —Edward se acercó a ella y la volvió a abrazar.

Su niño se había hecho mayor tan deprisa… Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer el día que nació, los dolores del parto que duró horas, el miedo que sufrió al ver que los médicos se ponían de repente muy nerviosos y pedían un quirófano y la cesárea de emergencia que la tuvieron que hacer porque su pequeño hijo venía con el cordón enredado al cuello. Despertar dos horas después de la anestesia y que su marido se lo colocara en el pecho, dormidito y haciendo gestos con los labios. Todavía sentía que era su bebé y eso no cambiaría nunca.

—Entrad a dejad las cosas bajo el árbol hijos. Edward, tu padre está haciendo yo que se qué en el sótano. Me ha dicho que te dijera que vayas a ayudarle —Esme le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le medio empujó por el pasillo hasta la puerta del sótano—. No os tardéis, no tardaremos mucho en cenar.

—De acuerdo mamá. ¿Bella?

—Iré a saludar a mis padres.

—Te acompaño y ya después bajo a ver que quiere mi padre —rodeó la cintura de Bella y la acompañó hasta el salón donde estaba casi toda la familia hablando y riendo animadamente.

— ¡Hija! —Reneé corrió hasta Bella y la abrazó—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Estás desaparecida!

—Estoy bien mamá, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer —Bella se disculpó con una pequeña mentira.

No había querido estar cerca de la familia en esas semanas, porque seguramente se le habría escapado lo del embarazo y no quería decirlo antes de tiempo. No estaba convencida de decirlo todavía porque a pesar de que parecía ir todo bien siempre había riesgos en el primer trimestre y no quería arriesgarse, pero tampoco quería esperar demasiado tiempo. Estaba deseando compartirlo con la familia, iba a tener un hijo después de todo y esa era la noticia más maravillosa del mundo.

—Lo sé hija, pero no deberías tomarte el trabajo tan a pecho. Descansa un poco y ven a verme de vez en cuando, tanto estrés no será bueno para ti —la regaño acariciando un mechón de su pelo con ternura.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo.

—Edward, ¿cómo has estado cielo? —le preguntó Reneé dándole un corto abrazo.

—De maravilla Reneé.

— ¡Bella! ¡Tengo algo que contarte! —Alice gritó arrollándolos a todos para poder plantarse delante de Bella.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice?

— ¡Ven conmigo! —Alice la cogió de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla por el salón—. ¡Cuñado! ¿Podemos utilizar tu antigua habitación?

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Solo para hablar.

—Esta bien, pero ni se te ocurra tocar nada Alice.

—Tranquilo, Bella se ocupará de eso.

— ¡Oye Alice! Déjame saludar a mi hija —gritó Charlie viendo todo aquello con una ceja arqueada, levantándose al ver salir a sus dos hijas del salón.

— ¡Luego papá, esto no puede esperar!

Alice obligó a Bella subir corriendo las escaleras. Conocía esa casa como la suya propia, había estado allí desde que era una simple adolescente junto a su hermana y varias veces, cuando Bella había comenzado su relación con Edward, había ido allí para alguna sesión de películas ellos tres junto a la hermana pequeña de su cuñado con la que había hecho una gran amistad.

No entendía todavía como es que su cuñado todavía no le había pedido matrimonio a su hermana. Los dos se querían y llevaban juntos ocho años, cinco viviendo juntos, se suponía que era lo más normal y el siguiente paso. Al final Bella llegaría a los treinta y seguiría esperando. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Alice sabía que su hermana ansiaba ese momento con impaciencia. ¿A qué narices esperaba? Además, ella ya tenía ganas de asistir a una boda y ayudar en los preparativos, y seguramente sería la dama de honor principal. Si, estaba ansiosa.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de golpe y se tiró en la cama con la espalda mirando al techo. Suspiró. Era tan blandita que parecía encontrarse en el séptimo cielo. Bella se cruzó de brazos impaciente. ¿Qué quería decirle su hermana? En vez de ir al grano y soltarlo todo se tiraba en la cama y eso que Edward la había dicho que no tocara nada. Aquella habitación era como un santuario. Estaba tal cual la había dejado el día que se marcharon a vivir juntos, con menos cosas, pero seguía igual que en sus años de adolescencia y de universidad. Impecable y sin una mota de polvo, con sus recuerdos de la infancia. Solo ella y Esme tenían permiso para entrar y tocar las cosas. Si alguien más lo hacía Edward perdía los nervios, era uno de los pocos motivos por los que llegaba a enojarse seriamente.

—Alice, ¿quieres ir al grano? Y levántate de esa cama.

—Es que es tan cómoda…

—Me da lo mismo, levántate —Bella se agachó y la tiró de uno de los pies para que se pusiera en pie.

— ¡Joder qué borde! —Alice se levantó y se paró delante de su hermana—. ¿Ha pasado algo? —la escudriñó con la mirada.

—Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Es raro que seas tan borde, normalmente eres un encanto —Bella se mordió la lengua para no contestarla mal y suspiró.

—Venga, Al, habla.

—Está bien, está bien. Quiero que seas la primera en saberlo —Alice suspiró dramáticamente pero el brillo especial de sus ojos la delató—. Jasper me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él y he dicho que si.

— ¿Cómo? —Bella gritó abriendo los ojos de par en par—. Solamente llevas con él dos meses Alice.

—Pero no podemos soportar estar separados mucho tiempo. ¿Crees que papá y mamá se lo tomaran mal?

—Creo que es un poco precipitado. Vivir con tu pareja no es un juego de niños, si os precipitáis todo puede salir mal hermanita.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, queremos hacerlo —se defendió.

—Sabes que siempre te apoyo pero creo que deberías pensarlo mejor. Edward y yo estuvimos juntos por tres años antes de dar ese gran paso.

— ¿Es qué insinúas que nos va a salir mal? —preguntó dolida, esperaba que su hermana se emocionara y no esa reacción.

—Yo no insinúo nada Alice, pero no lleváis ni medio año juntos. ¡Joder Alice! Le conoces solamente desde hace tres meses. Piénsalo con calma, solo te pido eso. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas os van mal cuando empecéis a compartir casa? Todavía no le conoces del todo, sus manías y todo eso. ¿Y si odias convivir con él porque siempre deja la tapa del inodoro levantada o si nunca limpia y te toca hacerlo todo a ti? Solo te pido que le conozcas bien antes de tomar esa decisión —Bella la miró seriamente, odiaba hacer daño a su hermana y estropear sus ilusiones pero como la mayor debía de guiarla por el mejor camino.

—Puede que tengas razón Bella, pero quiero vivir con él.

—Mira, haz lo que quieras, pero luego no me hagas decirte que te lo dije. Y espera al menos unos días para decírselo a mamá y que ella se encargue de decírselo a papá. Vete insinuándoselo poco a poco para que luego no la pilla tan de sorpresa.

—Lo haré Bella.

— ¿Y Alice?

— ¿Qué?

—Ten mucho cuidado —Alice sonrió y la abrazó.

—Lo tendré, no te preocupes.

Salieron de la habitación y volvieron al salón para terminar de saludar a la familia. Todo se estaba llenando de los olores de la cena, carne asada, puré de patata, y muchos más aromas que se mezclaban por toda la casa. El estómago de Bella se resintió un poco por los fuertes olores pero decidió no hacer demasiado caso a aquella sensación. Esperaba aguantar y que las nauseas no la jugaran una mala pasada durante la cena. En cuanto sonó la alarma del horno Esme se puso a gritar llamándolos a todos a cenar. La única persona que faltaba en aquella cena familiar era Rose, la hermana de Edward, que se encontraba en el extranjero ya que había tenido que viajar por el descubrimiento reciente de un yacimiento arqueológico. Rose se había graduado recientemente en la universidad y ese era su primer trabajo importante. Estaría al menos cuatro meses más fuera aunque esperaban que pudiera llegar a tiempo para celebrar Año Nuevo.

Edward y Carlisle subieron del sótano algo manchados de polvo y tuvieron que correr a asearse para poder sentarse a comer. Carlisle saludó tiernamente a Bella, a la que consideraba como una hija más, y empezaron a devorar la comida. El estómago de Bella protestó por la carne asada y se comenzó a revolver logrando ponerla muy mal cuerpo. Comía poquito, despacio y pinchando poca carne en el tenedor. Parecía ser que el bebé odiaba la carne asada. Era la segunda vez que la entraban nauseas con la comida y las dos veces había sido con lo mismo. Tenía miedo de tener que salir corriendo a vomitar. Apartó el plato y se dedicó solamente a comer los entrantes.

— ¿Estás bien? —la susurró Edward en el oído.

—Me da nauseas, creo que no le gusta —contestó en voz tan baja que a Edward le escuchó entenderla.

—Entonces no lo comas no te vaya a sentar mal —Bella asintió y respiró hondo, tenía hambre pero el bebé no parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que había de cena.

— ¿No te gusta la cena Bella? —Esme preguntó viéndola con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si, está todo delicioso pero no tengo demasiada hambre.

— ¿Estás enferma? —Reneé preguntó volviéndose en su asiento y colocando una mano en la frente de Bella—. No tienes fiebre.

—Mamá, no estoy enferma.

— ¿Entonces por qué no comes? Estás como un palillo, si no comes enfermarás —Bella miró a Edward y luego otra vez a su madre.

—Mamá estoy bien, se me pasará, solo estoy un poco revuelta.

— ¿Tienes mal el estómago?

—Más o menos, pero estoy bien.

— ¿Estás mala y dices que no estás enferma? Haber en que quedamos Bella, ¿estás o no?

—Tengo nauseas mamá, solo nauseas. Se me pasaran y no, no estoy enferma ni tengo un virus ni nada —volvió a mirar a Edward—, nada que no se pase en unos meses.

Ya lo había dicho, o al menos lo había dado a entender muy sutilmente. Había preferido esperar a los postres para decirlo, pero que no comiera les había llamado a todos la atención que habían dejado los tenedores en sus platos y la miraban fijamente traspasándola con la mirada. Edward la cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa y se la apretó para darla fuerzas.

—Hija mía, ¿estás insinuando que estás…? —dejó la frase inconclusa.

— ¿Edward? —Esme le preguntó sentándose recta en la silla echando el cuerpo por encima de la mesa.

—Si, es lo que está dando a entender. Está embarazada.

Las mujeres de la familia chillaron, se pusieron de pie de un salto y corrieron a abrazar a Bella desesperadas como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Carlisle estaba perplejo pero una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios y Charlie… Charlie se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a ponerse rojo, por la falta de aíre y por la rabia de que hubieran tocado a su niña, pero recordó que su hija ya no era una niña pequeña, era una adulta de casi treinta años que vivía con su pareja desde hacía mucho tiempo y tenían una relación muy seria. Respiró hondo varias veces y se quedó allí sentado intentando superar el asombro.

—Oh, por Dios… ¡Esme! Vamos a ser abuelas —gritó Reneé abrazando a Esme y las dos se pusieron a saltar en círculos.

— ¿Con qué un bebé, eh, hijo? —Carlisle le preguntó a Edward levantándose para abrazarle.

— ¿Papá? —Bella preguntó con miedo mirando a Charlie.

—Te me has hecho mayor, hija —Charlie se levantó y la abrazó con cuidado dejando un beso en su cabeza y después se apartó de ella para mirar a Edward—. Cuídalos bien, como me entere de que no lo haces…

—Lo haré Charlie, lo haré.

— ¿En serio voy a ser tía Bella? —Alice se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó por las piernas como cuando eran más pequeñas.

—Si, Alice, vas a ser tía.

— ¿Desde cuando lo sabéis?

—Desde hace dos semanas.

— ¿Y de cuánto estás? —con aquella pregunta se hizo el silencio en el salón para escuchar la respuesta.

—De ocho semanas, dos meses —Alice se puso a gritar.

—Pronto se te va a notar. Ya quiero ver a mi sobrino.

—Quedan siete meses Alice.

—Da igual, esperaré —Alice la volvió a abrazar y puso su cabeza en la tripa de Bella.

Bella la acarició el pelo y le sonrió a Edward. No sabía porque había estado tan asustada por dar la noticia. Todos se lo habían tomado mucho mejor que bien y era un gran alivio. Ahora ya podía respirar tranquila y Edward estaba igual que ella. Se habían quitado un gran peso de encima. Todos estaban enterados y no tenían que seguir guardando el secreto y ocultándolo. Ahora solo quedaba ver que todo marchaba bien en el embarazo, saber el sexo del bebé, comprar todo lo que necesitaban y que diera a luz. ¡Ah! Y también hacer nuevos planes con sus vidas, porque los que tenían hasta hace poco ya no eran válidos, ahora debían de contar con la presencia de un bebé.

Abrieron los regalos de Navidad una vez dieron las doce de la noche, entre risas, compartiendo el momento de felicidad y haciendo planes para los próximos meses. Las futuras abuelas no hacían más que hablar del que sería su nieto, discutiendo sobre si sería mejor que fuera un niño o una niña, todo lo que tenían que comprar y hacer durante los siguientes meses hasta el nacimiento y lo que pasaría una vez hubiera llegado al mundo. Charlie, después de permanecer un rato en silencio digiriendo la noticia, comentó que el quería que fuera niño para poder enseñarle a jugar al futbol ya que con Bella y Alice no tuvo la oportunidad y Reneé estuvo de acuerdo con su marido. Ella quería al menos un niño en la familia.

Alice, sentada al lado de Bella en el sofá, no dejaba de sobarle el estómago y hablar sobre toda la ropa que tendrían que comprar de ahora en adelante, hablando de los hermosos vestiditos de niña que existían en las tiendas y hablando al bebé como si este pudiera escucharla de que más le valía ser una niña y no un niño para poder comprar esas monadas de vestidos. Consiguieron contactar con Rose mediante Skype para felicitarle la Navidad y contarle las buenas nuevas, quien gritó al principio eufórica y luego se puso a llorar por no poder estar allí con toda la familia, pero se consoló al saber que estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños y que pronto volvería a casa para pasar unos días con todos y celebrar el año nuevo.

—Mi hermanito va a ser papá, ¡y yo voy a ser tía! —chillo segundos antes de llevarse un pañuelo a los ojos para secar unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción—. Edward, espero que estés cuidando bien a mi cuñada y a mi sobrino.

—Si, Rose, si. Los cuido bien.

—Más te vale porque sabes que si no es así me enteraré.

—Que si pesada.

—Yo también te quiero hermanito —se rió al ver la cara de exasperación de Edward.

Hablaron unos cuantos minutos más y después colgaron la video-llamada. Era muy tarde por lo que ayudaron a recoger el desorden del salón causado por los regalos y se despidieron para irse a casa y descansar. Bella miró a Edward somnolienta cuando al fin pudieron montarse en el coche y poner rumbo a su casa. No podía estar más enamorada de su chico, saber que estaba embarazada solo hacía que cada día le quisiera más. Suspiró sintiendo que la emoción la embargaba y le sonrió cuando él apartó un momento la vista de la carretera para mirarla.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero Bella —Bella sonrió y cerró los ojos, acomodándose en el asiento del coche mientras se quedaba dormida feliz por como estaban cambiando las cosas para ellos.

* * *

**¡Os amo mis leonas!**

**Agradecer a todas las que me habéis dejado rr: **

_Janalez, Gretchen CullenMasen, Deathxrevenge, Tecupi, Supattinsondecullen, Nyx-88, Atenaschan, Jupy, Caniqui, SabiaAtenea, Palitatjcullen_

**Próxima actualización: 28 o 29 de marzo (arriba explico por qué el 28 o 29)**

**Firmado: **

_**Heather**_


	4. Semanas 12 y 14: Pruebas ¿Qué haga qué?

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Aquí estoy, he tardado un poco porque el capítulo que tocaba al leerlo me ha parecido que le faltaba algo, me puse a escribir y ha salido capi nuevo, jajaaj, el que tocaba hoy para la próxima. Este capi trae sorpresas, espero que os haga reír un poquito y hacia el final hay algunas cosas que son naturales en las mujeres pero que si sois un poco sensibles de estómago os advierto que leáis con cuidado, no es mucho texto pero bueno, por si acaso aviso. Os dejo leer y ya me diréis que os parece. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, salvo un par de ellos, no me pertenecen. Bella, Edward, Alice, Esme, and Company son de la creación de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**3**

**Semana 12: Pruebas.**

_El dolor era punzante. La bloqueaba por completo. Estaba paralizada y notaba que algo no iba bien. El sonido que hacía la máquina que controlaba el corazón de su bebé no era bueno, los médicos estaban alterados y Edward estaba pálido. Estaba asustada. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no la decían nada? ¿Qué sucedía con su bebé? Quería gritar pero no la salía la voz. El doctor se puso entre sus piernas y la ordenó empujar una y otra vez pero se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. ¿Por qué no salía? _

_—Empuja, empuja —insistía una y otra vez pero ya no podía más. _

_—No puedo —susurró agotada. _

_— ¡Empuja! _

_Volvió a intentarlo y una oleada de dolor la partió por la mitad. Entonces lo sintió, como un pequeño cuerpo salía de ella. Todo estaba borroso, sentía que se dormía, pero quería escuchar primero el llanto de su hijo. ¿Sería niño o niña? Todo estaba pasando tan deprisa que se sentía confusa y el bebé no lloraba. _

_— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no llora? —alzó una mano y tiró de la camiseta de Edward. _

_— ¡No respira! —escuchó gritar al médico y un abismo se abrió delante de ella. _

— ¡Bella, despierta! —Edward gritó y la zarandeó.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada—. ¿Y el bebé Edward, por qué no llora?

—No te entiendo cariño, todavía estás dormida. El bebé está bien, aún no ha nacido, queda mucho para eso —susurró retirando un mechón de pelo que la caía sobre la cara—. ¿Estás bien, mi amor? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —Bella pareció reaccionar y se echó a llorar pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Edward.

—Era horrible —gimió—. Dolía y no podía empujar, no tenía fuerzas y luego no respiraba y nadie quería decirme qué pasaba.

—Ya pasó cariño, ya pasó, solo ha sido un sueño, un sueño —la acarició la espalda para calmarla.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve, tenemos cita a las diez y media con la matrona cariño.

—Será mejor que me levante y me vaya preparando —Bella hizo un ademán de incorporarse, pero Edward la detuvo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si, se me pasará. Solo no quiero recordarlo.

— ¿Segura?

—Si.

Edward la dejó levantarse y se quedó observándola. No era normal en ella eso de las pesadillas, pero parecía ser que ahora ya nada era como antes. Quizás debería de preguntar a la doctora eso de los sueños de Bella. Ya era la tercera pesadilla en una semana y si seguía así, las noches de insomnio se adelantarían a antes de que el bebé naciera. Se levantó detrás de ella y fue a la cocina para hacer algo de desayunar mientras Bella se vestía. Estaría hambrienta, como cada día desde hacia una semana, cuando las nauseas habían empezado a cesar.

Subió las escaleras para llamarla a desayunar, una vez terminó de preparar el café y las tostadas, y la vio observándose en el espejo, de lado, viendo su pequeño e hinchado vientre. Ya se le estaba comenzando a notar el embarazo, y tenía un diminuto balón por tripa. La semana anterior se había librado de ir de compras gracias a la repentina aparición de su cuñada. Al menos Bella ya tenía ropa y no armaría más escenas de histeria por no tener nada que ponerse. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó la cintura con los brazos por detrás, apretó la espalda de Bella contra su pecho y dejó un beso casto en su cuello. Acarició su estómago desnudo y suspiró.

—Estás preciosa.

— ¿En serio lo crees? Me voy a poner como una foca.

—No digas tonterías, Bella, el embarazo te sienta de maravilla —la regañó moviendo su mano por la tripa—. Vamos a desayunar.

Edward la soltó y Bella se apresuró a vestirse con unas mallas negras y un vestido hasta el muslo gris con topos de colores de media manga. La ropa pre-mamá la sentaba demasiado bien, tenía el rostro más lleno y luminoso y un brillo en los ojos que la daba un aspecto especial. Estaba mejor que nunca.

El tiempo pasaba tan deprisa que al final tuvieron que salir corriendo. Bella llevaba una botella de agua en la mano, tenía que beber al menos dos litros antes de la consulta para poder realizar bien la ecografía, que por primera vez sería abdominal. Y además, según sabían, hoy realizarían unas cuantas pruebas al bebé, muy importantes, para comprobar que venía sano y sin ningún tipo de enfermedad. Y también era la primera cita con la matrona que la atendería en el parto. Tenían los nervios a flor de piel. Esperaron en la sala de espera por media hora hasta que los llamaron.

—Buenos días señorita Swan, ¿cómo ha estado? —preguntó la matrona desde el otro lado del escritorio.

—Bastante bien desde que las nauseas han cesado.

—Me alegra saberlo, la verdad es que llegan a ser un total incordio —la doctora se rió—. ¿La enfermera ya ha tomado su peso y la presión arterial? —Bella asintió—. Entonces vamos a hacer la ecografía —la señaló la camilla para que se tumbara y la hizo subirse el vestido hasta el pecho—. Esto va a estar frío.

Extendió el gel por su estómago y cogió el ecógrafo para empezar. Enseguida apareció la imagen, esta vez mucho más clara en la pantalla. Se movía, su bebé se estaba moviendo. Bella se quedó anonadada. Ella no sentía nada pero se veía claramente como estaba dándose la vuelta. La doctora puso el ritmo cardiaco del bebé y pudieron escucharlo latir fuertemente. Resonaba por toda la habitación en un ritmo constante. Bella miró a la doctora y al ver que tenía el ceño fruncido se alteró.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, es solo que… —dejó la frase inconclusa y se puso a mover más insistentemente el aparato por su estómago—. Vaya… Eso no me lo esperaba.

— ¿Doctora Simmon? —Edward preguntó poniéndose nervioso.

—No se preocupen, no es nada malo. Es una grata sorpresa, la verdad, pero no consigo verlo bien. Esperen un segundo.

Desplazó el aparato por todo su estómago presionando con más fuerza en algunos lugares hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba. Miró con atención de la pantalla y lo desplazo unos centímetros más. Ni Edward ni Bella sabían que hacía y estaban comenzando a preocuparse.

— ¿Ven esto de aquí? —señaló un punto en la pantalla, ambos asintieron—. Es su hijo, ¿y ven esto? —movió el transductor al otro lado y volvió señalar, ellos asintieron otra vez—. Es su otro hijo. Van a tener mellizos —afirmó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Dos bebés? Edward y Bella se quedaron estupefactos. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Edward estaba a punto de desmayarse. Dos bebés eran igual a doble responsabilidad. Ya se había hecho a la idea de tener uno, ¿pero dos? Era imposible, incomprensible. ¿No se estaría equivocando la doctora? Sentía que se quedaba sin respiración y se le iba el color del rostro. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo con dos? No iban a poder ellos solos con dos niños. ¿Y qué pasaría con sus trabajos? Quería salir corriendo y tirarse por la ventana. Bella estaba prácticamente igual que Edward, estaba perpleja. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Era sorprendente. Iba a ser madre de dos hijos de golpe. No sabía si llorar o reír.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó con la voz ahogada.

—Están perfectos.

Bella se giró a mirar a Edward y se asustó por la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Edward?

—Estaré bien, solo estoy sorprendido, tengo que digerir la noticia.

Bella asintió y volvió de nuevo su vista hacía la pantalla para ver a sus hijos. Observó como la doctora les medía y comprobaba que todo estuviera a la perfección. ¿Serían dos niños o dos niñas, o quizás uno de cada? Esperaba que fueran niño y niña. Pensó en todo lo que tendría que comprar, el doble de lo que se había pensado al principio y seguramente la familia estaría extasiada con la noticia. Si tenía ya a la parejita no tendría que preocuparse en quedarse embarazada de nuevo más adelante. Un niño y una niña sería perfecto.

—Miden seis centímetros y pesan diecisiete gramos y medio cada uno, están en lo ideal. Y ya están prácticamente formados exteriormente. ¿Sabían que les están creciendo ahora mismo las uñas? —la doctora preguntó emocionada.

— ¿Ya tienen uñas? —preguntó Bella impresionada.

—No del todo, pero se están formando ya.

—Es increíble —susurró.

La doctora empezó a ampliar la ecografía, dejando la imagen paralizada en cada bebé para hacer la prueba de la que les habían hablado. Algo sobre medir el tamaño de la nuca y la nariz. Y cuando terminó de hacerlo les sonrió de nuevo.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse, no hay riesgo de que salgan con síndrome de Down —Bella respiró tranquila, pero Edward seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no estaba prestando demasiada atención—. Señorita Swan, ya puede limpiarse y colocarse la ropa. Ahora les daré las imágenes de la ecografía y nos vemos en cuatro semanas, yo misma me encargaré de pedirles la cita. Cuando salgan pásense por el mostrador de las enfermeras y pídanlas unos panfletos de la alimentación y el ejercicio en el embarazo por si tiene dolores de espalda.

—De acuerdo, doctora.

Bella estaba que no cabía en si de felicidad.

.

.

.

**Semana 14: ¿Qué haga qué? **

_— ¡Gemelos! —chilló Alice saltando en su sitio y dando palmas. _

_—Mellizos, Ali, la doctora dijo mellizos. _

_—Da lo mismo, van a ser dos sean una cosa u otra —estaba emocionada, iba a tener dos sobrinos—. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Y ya se te nota, es tan tierno, tan emocionante. ¡Mamá! ¿Has escuchado? Va a tener dos. _

_—Lo sé, lo sé, voy a tener dos nietos —Reneé acarició la cara de Bella tiernamente—. ¿Cómo te sientes mi niña? _

_—Cansada pero feliz. No sabía que esto de estar embarazada fuera tan agotador. _

Recordó el momento en que les dijo que iba a tener dos. Se había emocionado a más no poder y toda la familia había gritado de felicidad, todos excepto Edward que aún seguía en estado de shock. Se rió. Había sido gracioso verle en ese estado y también algo exasperante, pero al menos ya lo había superado aunque seguía andando a pies juntillas a su alrededor. Ahora la trataba con mayor delicadeza. Cada día le quería más.

Esperaban con ansias el día en que los mellizos comenzaran a moverse y su tripa a crecer más y más. Bueno, eso de ponerse enorme no lo esperaba con demasiadas ganas, pero todo fuera por sus pequeños bebés. Sabía que tenía que tener una dieta adecuada y hacer algo de ejercicio para embarazadas para no engordar más de la cuenta y mantenerse en forma. Esperaba poder recuperar al menos parte de su esbelta figura una vez hubiera dado a luz.

Bella se tapó el pequeño bulto de su vientre con una camiseta de lycra rosa y se agachó para atarse bien los cordones de sus deportivas. Hizo un par de estiramientos como práctica y llamó a la puerta del despacho de Edward, que se encontraba cerrada a cal y canto porque según él necesitaba revisar los documentos de un caso muy importante que le supondría un ascenso tanto en el bufete como en la nómina.

—Pasa —le escuchó gritar al otro lado de la puerta.

Bella abrió con cuidado una pequeña rendija por la que metió la cabeza y se le quedó observando. Iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa a cuadros blancos y verdes, y su pelo se encontraba despeinado de las veces que debía de haberse pasado las manos por allí seguramente estresado por lo que estaba leyendo.

—Edward, ¿estás muy ocupado ahora?

—Un poco, ¿por qué? —la respondió sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Es que me gustaría que me acompañaras a un sitio. ¿No puedes dejar eso para más tarde?

— ¿A qué sitio? —alzó la cabeza y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—A uno, ¿puedes? Por fa, di que si —hizo un lindo puchero y comenzó a parpadear como si se le hubiera metido algo en los ojos.

—He avanzado bastante y no creo que alejarme de esto por una hora me vaya a causar muchos problemas. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Es una sorpresa. Ahora solo ves al cuarto y ponte el chándal y las deportivas. No tardes, te espero en el coche —cerró la puerta corriendo y bajó a toda prisa antes de que Edward pudiera detenerla y hacerla preguntas.

— ¡Bella! ¿Se puede saber a dónde quieres ir? ¿Y para qué necesito vestirme como si fuera a ir al gimnasio? ¡Bella!

Bella se rió para si misma e hizo caso omiso de sus palabras mientras corría al coche, se sentaba y encendía el motor. Sabía que si se lo decía Edward saldría corriendo y la tocaría ir sola a la clase de pilates para embarazadas a la que se había apuntado. Se suponía que a esa clase iban todas las futuras madres con sus parejas y ella no iba a ser menos. No es que fuera un requisito, de hecho las normas no decían nada de que fuera obligatorio ir con los futuros papás, pero ellos iban y si se presentaba sola sería vergonzoso y raro.

Tamborileó los dedos en el volante durante el tiempo que estuvo esperando a Edward y cuando al fin él entró en el coche se puso en marcha antes de que su chico pudiera bajarse. Se imaginaba cual sería su reacción al enterarse, pero una vez en la sala donde se impartiría la clase no podría dar marcha atrás e irse dejándola sola. Tendría que aguantarse y tragarse la clase al completo. O si no, ella ya tenía planeado montarle una escenita delante de todo el mundo para avergonzarle. Le gustara o no le gustara debía hacer esas cosas por ella y los bebés.

—Bella, ¿vas a decirme ya algo o no?

—No, lo verás cuando lleguemos.

—No se que estarás planeando, pero miedo me da. Creo que prefiero no saberlo. ¿Para qué narices necesitó la ropa de deporte y por qué vas tú vestida igual?

— ¿Para qué preguntas si has dicho que preferirías no saber a dónde vamos?

—Tú… ¡Argg! Mira, olvídalo. Haz como si no hubiera dicho nada —Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró comenzando a exasperarse—. Espera, ¿no te habrás apuntado a una de esas estúpidas clases de gimnasia para embarazadas verdad? —una bombilla pareció encenderse en su cabeza y habló horrorizado ante la idea.

—El panfleto decía que sería bueno para mi y para los bebés y que además crearía una conexión especial con la pareja para lo que se nos avecina en unos meses, que da paz, tranquilidad, libera de las preocupaciones y hace que la mujer se sienta más a gusto con su cuerpo.

— ¡Bella, para el coche! ¡Ahora! No pienso ir a una clase de esas, lo digo totalmente en serio.

—Edward… —la voz de Bella sonó amenazante—. Vas a venir conmigo y vas a hacer esa clase, ¿o piensas abandonarnos en esto a mí y a los bebés? —retiró un momento la vista de la carretera para mirarle formando un puchero con los labios para después volver a observar el tráfico.

—Bella, no utilices a los bebés contra mi, eso es chantaje.

—Lo sé, ¿pero a qué funciona? Ya estamos llegando y no puedes volverte a casa o seré el hazmerreír de toda la clase, la que da pena porque el padre de sus bebés la ha abandonado y tendrá que ser madre soltera. Y además, tú serás el cabrón de turno que no sabe guardarse su cosita en los pantalones y que va dejando embarazadas a todas las mujeres para luego no hacerse cargo —Edward la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿No estarás diciendo eso en serio, verdad? Sabes que eso es exagerar.

—Bueno, pero prefiero contar esa mentira y dejarte mal a ti antes que quedar mal yo y pasar la vergüenza de decir que mi novio es un inútil al que le daba corte venir a una clase de Pilates para embarazas. Tú eliges.

— ¿Pilates? ¿De verdad tengo que hacer eso? —gimió recostándose contra la ventanilla a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

—Sip —enfatizo la "p" mientras buscaba un sitio para aparcar—. Voy a ser yo la que va a dejar salir a dos bebés enormes por mi vagina, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es asistir conmigo a esta clase.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero me debes una cariño.

—Te la devolveré el día en que estos niños —señaló su estómago después de apagar el motor del coche—, hayan nacido y me hayan dejado la vagina irreconocible.

— ¿Me lo vas a estar recordando siempre? —la preguntó mientras andaba detrás de ella hasta el interior del gimnasio.

— ¿El qué?

—Lo de tú vagina irreconocible. Yo te prometo que me va a seguir gustando, se quede como se quede.

—Mmm… —hizo como que se lo pensaba poniendo un dedo en su labio inferior—. Si, creo que si.

—Genial… —susurró viendo horrorizado a tanta mujer embarazada a su alrededor y para su consuelo, también a muchos hombres que parecían igual de horrorizados que él.

Una mujer alta y rubia, de ojos azules y una gran delantera entró a la habitación vestida con una pequeña camiseta de tirantes roja y una mallas a juego de color negro. Tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios y parecía realmente feliz de estar allí, aunque Edward no llegaba a entender que felicidad podía haber en estar en una sala abarrotada de mujeres hormonadas en diferentes estados de gestación y rodeadas de hombres que parecían estar a punto de salir corriendo a la primera ocasión que se les presentara.

—Buenas tardes futuras mamás, futuros papás. Me llamó Irina y seré la encargada de realizar la clase de Pilates de esta tarde. A parte de hacer un poco ejercicio que será bueno para la salud de los bebés y de las mamás, me gustaría que un ratito antes de que acabe la clase y a modo de relajación y descanso, nos reunamos todos en círculo y hablemos de la experiencia tan hermosa que es estar esperando un bebé, sobre todo para las que son primerizas puedan tener consejos y resolver sus dudas con nuestras veteranas — "Dios no", gimió Edward mentalmente—. Y ahora coged cada uno una esterilla de esquina y una pelota de Pilates y comencemos la clase. Los ejercicios serán sencillos.

En menos de cinco minutos la clase ya estaba organizada, y para disgusto de Edward, tanto hombres como mujeres se encontraban sentados sobre esas horribles pelotas gigantes de goma, moviéndose a los lados y delante y atrás para —según aquella tal Irina— fortalecer los músculos y estirar los ligamentos de la pelvis. Edward no pudo evitar mirar a Bella, que parecía relajada y feliz haciendo aquella estupidez, y si al fin y al cabo era bueno para los bebés y para ella, no podía ser tan malo aunque estuviera haciendo el ridículo.

Estuvieron alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos haciendo estiramientos y ejercicios sin sentido en las esterillas, a veces por separado y otras, Edward tenía que ayudar a Bella a hacerlos al igual que los otros hombres ayudaban a sus mujeres. Edward solo deseaba que la clase se acabara de una maldita vez para poder regresar a casa y refugiarse en su despacho donde no tendría que hacer esos ejercicios y podría centrarse en el caso que le habían asignado en el bufete, un importante empresario le había solicitado como abogado y eso era un grandioso paso para su carrera.

Cuando Irina dio por terminada la sesión de Pilates, Edward notó que Bella se estaba quedando prácticamente dormida sobre él y al levantar la vista vio que todas las demás mujeres se encontraban en el mismo estado, así que decidió probar suerte por si colaba y acercó su boca al oído de Bella.

— ¿Por qué no nos saltamos la charla, nos vamos a casa y descansas? Te estás quedando dormida cariño.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Bella se apartó de él empujándole y moviendo la cabeza para despejarse. Respiró hondo apoyándose en el hombro de Edward e hizo fuerza para levantarse e irse a reunir con las demás embarazadas para presentarse, por lo que no le quedó a él más remedio que hacer lo mismo con los hombres que había en la sala y que parecían no tener muy buen aspecto. ¿Tendría el también esa cara "esto es un infierno, sacadme de aquí"? Seguramente sí.

Todos los hombres se saludaron sin ganas y se cruzaron de brazos mirando hacia el suelo, inquietos, como si fueran otra vez niños que habían hecho una travesura y esperaban las reprimendas de sus madres. Era incómodo, ninguno debería de estar allí y sin embargo, se había visto obligados, siendo arrastrados o engañados por sus mujeres, para ir. Uno de ellos gimió y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Por favor, que acabe esto pronto.

— ¿Primerizo? —uno de los hombres, alto y un tanto desgarbado con el pelo moreno muy corto le preguntó poniéndole, al único hombre que se había atrevido a hablar hasta el momento, la mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo.

—Si.

—Entonces será mejor que vayas preparándote, esto solo es el principio. Este es mi tercero y con cada embarazo mi esposa me obliga a venir aquí como si no supiera los ejercicios de memoria y pudiera hacerlos sola en casa. Uno nunca se acostumbra a estas cosas y todavía falta lo peor.

— ¿Lo peor? —preguntó Edward alzando la vista confundido, creía que lo peor había pasado ya.

—Si. Ahora por desgracia las mujeres se sientan en círculo, nos obligan a sentarnos también a nosotros a su lado, y empiezan a hablar de asquerosidades. Más de uno ha salido de aquí verde y a punto de desmayarse, y yo me incluyo —habló otro hombre, esta vez bien parecido y rubio, en voz baja para que las mujeres no escucharan lo que estaba diciendo—. Y encima según ellas somos unos exagerados.

— ¿De qué hablan? —un hombre a la derecha de Edward se atrevió a hablar empezando a ponerse pálido.

—Vaginas, amigo, vaginas. Y sangre, mucosidades, flujos y cacas de bebé.

Edward, al escuchar aquellas palabras, sintió como la sangre empezaba abandonar su rostro y se dio cuenta de que no era él único al que le pasaba lo mismo. Solo seis hombres de los que estaban en el grupo permanecieron tranquilos, asintiendo, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Muy cierto, esta es mi segunda vez y ya estoy pensando seriamente en hacerme la vasectomía y solo tengo treinta y dos años.

—Pues la mía es la cuarta, y mejor que no se te ocurra contarle eso a tu mujer. Yo se lo insinúe a la mía y casi me come. Poco me faltó para que ella misma me la hiciera en casa y con el cuchillo de pelar cebollas —el hombre que había hablado sobre hacerse la vasectomía se estremeció.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que estos futuros papás ya están formando una piña. Venga, venid, es hora de hablar, comentar experiencias y resolver dudas —ellos gimieron y siguieron a Irina hasta el círculo que habían formado las mujeres en el suelo sentándose cada uno con sus respectivas parejas—. Bien, creo que podríamos empezar con los padres primerizos. Bella, ¿te gustaría contarnos un poco de ti y de Edward?

—Mmm… claro. Yo soy Bella, tengo veintiocho años y soy publicista, él —señaló a Edward con una gran sonrisa—, es mi novio Edward, tiene veintinueve años y es abogado, estoy de catorce semanas y vamos a tener mellizos.

— ¿Mellizos? Enhorabuena papás, ha debido de ser toda una sorpresa para vosotros.

—La verdad es que si, no estábamos buscando tener hijos ni habíamos hablado de ello por el momento, y de un día para otro estaba embarazada, a si que ha sido sorpresa doble.

—Vaya, nosotros tenemos un niño de tres años y realmente no sabemos como nos las vamos a apañar ahora cuando nazca la niña —comentó una mujer acariciándose su ya bastante abultada barriga.

—Te haces, este es el cuarto y al principio pensé que no podría pero si se puede. Hay que ir corriendo a todos lados, casi no hay tiempo para tumbarse en el sofá y no hacer nada, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo —esta vez habló una mujer que se encontraba a la derecha de Bella cogiendo la mano de su marido.

— ¿Cuatro? Debe de ser una locura.

—Lo es el noventa por ciento de las veces pero te haces a ello, ahora parece como si hubiera estado toda la vida criando a una panda de niños endemoniados, aunque son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

— ¿Niños endemoniados? —preguntó Edward sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Si, saltan en los sofás, pintan las paredes con rotuladores permanentes, te tiran la comida encima, se pegan entre ellos, rompen la ropa nueva, te manchan los muebles y te ponen todo perdido de vómito los asientos del coche, entre otras cosas.

—Vaya… suena maravilloso —Edward susurró entre dientes.

—Oh, en el fondo lo es, aunque muy, muy en el fondo.

Las mujeres que eran primerizas hablaron un poco sobre ellas y sobre sus parejas, comentando como se enteraron del embarazo, como lo llevaban, discutiendo sobre el sexo de los bebés y como se sentían, hasta que llegó el tema temido por todos. El parto.

—Yo he oído hablar algo sobre el tapón mucoso, ¿pero qué es exactamente y como se reconoce? —preguntó una de las primerizas.

—Pues es como el flujo vaginal, a veces es normal y a veces está un poco manchado de sangre. A veces no se nota cuando sale, aunque a mí una vez se me quedó ahí colgando por horas hasta que salió —los hombres se pusieron verdes y Edward tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo varias veces para no echar la comida, no le apetecía nada escuchar cosas como aquella.

—Yo, bueno, he leído que a algunas mujeres… —empezó a preguntar Bella poniéndose roja—, que a algunas mujeres les pasa algo cuando están dando a luz, no sé si entendéis a que quiero referirme.

—Oh, si. No te preocupes por eso, si pasa ni te vas a enterar.

— ¿Si pasa el qué? —le susurró Edward al oído.

—Nada, mejor no quieras saberlo —le contestó sin mirarle con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza.

Y siguieron hablando y comentando más cosas del embazo, del parto y de los primeros días durante media hora más. Los temas pasaron desde las nauseas del primer mes, las cesáreas, como era romper aguas hasta las cacas de los bebés. Edward ya estaba desesperado por largarse de allí, no pensaba volver nunca más a una clase de esas, y cuando se entero de que en las clases de preparación al parto les enseñaban vídeos de mujeres dando a luz se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba. No quería ver nada así, ya tendría suficiente con contemplar el parto de sus hijos como para ser torturado semanas antes de la fecha con vídeos de mujeres que no conocía. Cuando llegó la hora, se despidió de todos corriendo y arrastró a Bella hasta el coche, sentándose a toda prisa en el asiento del conductor y arrancando el coche, ansiando salir de allí.

—Bella, nunca más, ¿me escuchas? Nunca más.

— ¿Por qué te pones así? ¡Si ha sido divertido!

—Lo que ha sido es un infierno. Que me interesara a mi lo que les cuelgue a esas mujeres de sus partes. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Quiero olvidar este día.

—Eres un exagerado —Bella se cruzó de brazos asesinándole con la mirada por su comportamiento.

—Quizás lo sea, pero en la vida vuelvo a asistir a una clase así.

—Gallina.

—Todo lo que tú quieras, cariño, todo lo que tú quieras.

* * *

**¡Os amo mis leonas!**

**Agradecer a todas las que me habéis dejado rr: **

_Janalez, Gretchen CullenMasen, Deathxrevenge, Tecupi, Nyx-88, Jupy, Caniqui, Palitatjcullen, Dnicz, Ale74, Isabella Grey Day_

**Próxima actualización: 2 de marzo**

**Firmado: **

_**Heather**_


	5. Semana 16: Lívido

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, salvo un par de ellos, no me pertenecen. Bella, Edward, Alice, Esme, and Company son de la creación de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**4**

**Semana 16: Lívido**

Hacía una semana que la habían dado la baja en la oficina, sus jefes se lo habían tomado de maravilla y solo querían que descansara y todo fuera bien. Al ser un embarazo gemelar tenía más riesgos y la habían mandado a casa para que descansara. Realmente estaba agotada todo el tiempo y se pasaba durmiendo la mayor parte del día. Sin embargo esa noche estaba inquieta. Edward estaba en la oficina y no tardaría en llegar. Había hecho algo de pasta para cenar y se estaba enfriando. Se retrasaba, pero no creía que por mucho tiempo más. Seguramente estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse corrió lo mejor que pudo por su abultado estómago, que estaba más grande que hacía un mes y cada día crecía más, y se plantó delante para recibirle. En cuanto apareció su cuerpo y atravesó la entrada se tiró encima de él y atacó ferozmente sus labios. Parecía desesperada.

—Vaya, que recibimiento cariño.

—Te estaba esperando.

—Ya veo, ya —Edward sonrió y la soltó delicadamente para poder ir a cambiarse de ropa y cenar.

Estaba agotado. Tenía ganas de tirarse en la cama y no volver a despertar hasta el día siguiente. A penas y podía tenerse en pie. El caso en el que trabajaba era más complicado de lo que había parecido al principio y su cliente era demasiado estúpido, le contradecía en todo como si fuera él el profesional y no Edward. Le entraban ganas de cogerle del cuello y asfixiarlo para que se callara, pero no podía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo el cliente siempre debía de llevar la razón. Suspiró. Si el cliente no fuera tan prepotente y se creyera el rey del mundo el caso sería más sencillo.

Se sentó en la cama para ponerse el pijama siendo seguido por Bella, que no sabía que narices la pasaba. Parecía su sombra y ese recibimiento no había sido normal. Algo quería pero no la iba a preguntar directamente, esperaría a que ella decidiera hablar. Se sentó en la cama para quitarse los calcetines y echarlos a lavar cuando Bella volvió a tirarse contra él. A ese ritmo terminaría haciéndose daño.

—Bella, ¿qué… —dejó la frase inconclusa porque Bella había vuelto a atacar sus labios.

Se había estado sintiendo caliente durante todo el día, y ver a su chico desnudarse y ponerse su sexy pijama la había hecho perder la cabeza. Necesitaba sexo. Nunca lo había necesitado tanto de esa manera pero estaba desesperada. Quería quitarse ese agonizante sensación de cosquilleo que la recorría el cuerpo. Si, quería costarse con Edward durante toda la noche, llegar varias veces al orgasmo, hasta acabar con el calentón que llevaba encima y la había estado atormentando todo el día.

Bella mordió el labio de Edward y tiró de él, excitada, fuera de sí. No recordaba haber estado nunca antes así, ni siquiera parecía ella. Edward estaba asombrado por su extraño comportamiento, tan asombrado que no era capaz de devolverla el beso pero Bella parecía no darse cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle. Ella solo quería devorar sus labios, desnudarle y sentirle dentro de ella. Bella deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Edward, aún cubierto por la camisa y sin pararse a pensar en ello un instante, tiró de la tela hasta hacer saltar los botones por los aíres.

— ¡Bella! Esa era mi camisa de Ralph Lauren que me regaló mi madre por navidad —se quejó esforzándose por apartarla de si sin ejercer demasiada fuerza por lo que solo consiguió separarla por unos pocos milímetros.

—Te los coseré y si no ya te compraré otra —Bella forcejeó para volver a poseer los labios de Edward.

— ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?

—Sexo, cariño, quiero sexo. Cállate y bésame. Ahora.

Edward casi no reconocía a su chica, no era ella, juraría que Bella en ese momento no estaba pensando coherentemente con la cabeza. Acababa de pedirle sexo, y por lo que parecía, sexo desenfrenado y apasionado, y a pesar de ser hombre se encontraba tan cansado que no tenía fuerzas ni para darla un solo beso. Sabía que si el noventa y nueve por ciento de los hombres heterosexuales del planeta se enteraban de lo que estaba a punto de rechazar, se le tirarían encima como una jauría de lobos hambrientos. Quiso apartarla de él, pero Bella parecía haber sacado unas fuerzas desconocidas hasta entonces para él. Temía quedarse dormido en mitad del proceso y dañar sus sentimientos o hacerla enojar por el rechazo, pero si no se dormía y la decía que no le apetecía tener sexo en aquel momento obtendría la misma reacción. Lo único que le quedaba era rezar por no dormirse y dejarse hacer por Bella, y que con suerte, lo que ella le estaba haciendo le espabilara lo suficiente como para participar.

Ayudó a Bella a quitarle la camiseta interior que llevaba debajo de la camisa y su musculoso pecho quedó al aíre. Bella bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Edward y una sucesión de cosquillas y temblores le recorrieron de los pies a la cabeza y viceversa consiguiendo despertar su miembro, que a pesar de lo cansado que él se encontraba, se despertó con ganas de jugar. Sus manos recorrieron las caderas de Bella, acariciando con suavidad su abultado vientre y subiendo despacio hasta sus pechos inflamados por el embarazo. Bella gimió, con las sensaciones a flor de piel y llevó sus manos hasta los pantalones de Edward, se los desabrochó sin tener ningún cuidado y Edward levantó ligeramente las caderas para que Bella pudiera bajarle los pantalones de un solo tirón.

Edward hizo lo mismo con Bella, tiró del borde de los pantalones del pijama de ella, y Bella con unos torpes movimientos de cadera consiguió quitárselos y tirarlos al otro lado de la habitación. Se quitó la ropa interior y sin demasiados preliminares introdujo el miembro de Edward dentro de ella. Soltó un profundo gemido de placer, desesperación y a punto estuvo de llegar al clímax nada más comenzar.

"Al fin y al cabo no estaba tan cansado como parecía", pensó Edward mientras sujetaba a Bella por las caderas y la ayudaba a moverse despacio sobre él para evitar que se hiciera daño o dañara a los bebés. Y fue entonces cuando una duda atravesó su mente como un rayo en plena tormenta de verano. ¿Y si aquello estaba haciendo correr peligro a los bebés? ¿Y si les podía hacer daño en la cabecita o algo con su miembro? Abrió los ojos de golpe y apretó las caderas de Bella con las manos suavemente para que se detuviera.

—Bella… Bella para, ¿no estaremos haciendo daño a los bebés? —preguntó sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo de golpe.

Bella abrió los ojos y detuvo sus movimientos un instante antes de seguir sin hacer caso de las preocupaciones de su novio.

— ¿Bella?

—Edward, cállate. No pasa nada, ellos están bien —un nudo se formó en su garganta, y por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de sentir placer cada vez que su miembro se enterraba dentro de Bella.

— ¿Segura?

—Si, y ahora calla y sigue. Estoy a punto —gimió echando su cuerpo hacia delante hasta que su vientre y el estómago de Edward se tocaron.

—Vale, vale… —accedió pero no estaba nada convencido.

Aún seguía teniendo la sensación extraña de poder estar dando a los bebés. Desde que Bella se había quedado embarazada no habían vuelto a tener relaciones. Ella había estado demasiado cansada y encontrándose lo suficientemente mal como para no hablar ni siquiera del tema durante esos algo más de dos meses que sabían la noticia del embarazo. No iba a mentir, antes había tenido ganas de acostarse con su novia, de tener a Bella justo como la tenía hora pero por lo mal que se encontraba y lo cansada que la había visto se lo guardo, decidió no decirla nada y sin embargo, ahora que la tenía tal y como la había querido antes, no era capaz de concentrarse en el placer que le hacía sentir. La duda y la preocupación estaban haciéndole perder toda la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo, no iba a disfrutar nada del momento.

Sintió el orgasmo de Bella a su alrededor, como las paredes de su vagina se contraían aprisionando su miembro con fuerza, antes de que comenzara a gemir con más intensidad y su cuerpo se tensara del todo. ¿Y si el orgasmo lastimaba a sus hijos? ¿Y si la hería a ella? ¿No se decía que el sexo adelantaba el parto? De repente sintió unas ganas horribles de apartarla de él de golpe y acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

El cuerpo de Bella cayó laxo sobre él y encontró la oportunidad perfecta para tumbarla en la cama y alejarse de ella. La colocó con cuidado a su lado, se subió los bóxers y fue corriendo a buscar el pantalón de su pijama. Abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda que había a la derecha de la cama y se vistió con prisa.

— ¿Edward, qué te pasa? Tú no has acabado —Bella se incorporó en la cama volviendo poco a poco en si.

—No puedo, siento que vamos a herir a los bebés.

—Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, Edward, me he estado informando sobre el tema.

— ¿Y dónde te has informado? ¿Buscando por internet? —pregunto con cierto sarcasmo en la voz.

—Si, he leído algunos artículos que…

—Uno no puede fiarse de lo que pone en internet, el noventa por ciento de las cosas siempre exageran o son mentira.

—Por Dios Edward, que nos les va a pasar nada a los niños. ¡El sexo es bueno para ellos y yo quiero sexo! No me sirve el que lo hagamos para que yo me desahogue cuando tú te vas a quedar a la mitad —Bella se calló observándole en silencio hasta que un pensamiento fugaz se pasó por su cabeza despertando todas sus alarmas—. ¿Es qué acaso ya no me deseas? ¿Es por qué ahora parezco una pequeña foca? —las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y amenazaron con salir.

—No, Bella, no. Claro que no es eso —Edward corrió hasta ella esperando que no terminara llorando, odiaba cuando aquello pasaba, le hacía sentir culpable e inútil.

—Se sincero, ya no estoy como antes. He engordado mucho y todavía me quedan muchos kilos por coger antes de que de a luz.

Edward se subió a la cama y se arrodillo al lado de Bella, recorrió con sus manos su abultado vientre y llevó sus labios a los de ella para dejarlo un casto y erótico beso, al menos a ojos de Bella, que enseguida deseó poder tenerle otra vez dentro de ella.

—No seas tonta. Esta tripa es lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Estás mejor que nunca, cariño.

— ¿Entonces no es que no me quieras tocar? —preguntó sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Para nada, es solo que me da miedo dañarles —confesó de nuevo dejando su mano quieta en la tripa de Bella.

—Pero ya te he dicho…

—No me fio de internet.

—Entonces si quieres lo hablaremos con la doctora en la cita de pasado mañana, para que te quedes más tranquilo, pero ya veras como el sexo es bueno en el embarazo.

—De acuerdo y ahora vamos a cenar y a dormir, estoy agotado cariño. He tenido un día duro en el despacho.

— ¿Con aquel cliente qué me comentaste? —preguntó mientras se bajaba de la cama y buscaba la parte inferior de su pijama.

— ¿Con quién sino? —la ayudó a vestirse y bajaron a la cocina para calentar la cena que se había quedado fría.

.

.

.

_2 días después… _

Bella estaba que se subía por las paredes. Solo le apetecía acostarse con su novio pero este se había jurado a si mismo no tocarla hasta la cita que tenían con el médico aquella mañana y siempre y cuando la doctora les diera el visto bueno para tener relaciones sexuales. Al mínimo titubeo que Edward viera en la doctora no la tocaría hasta mucho después del parto y ella ya no sabía que iba a hacer si sucedía aquello. Se encontraba todo el día con ganas y a veces, el no poder desahogarse la irritaba sobre manera, poniéndola de muy mal humor y haciéndola gritar sin razón alguna.

Acababa de salir de la ducha, no hacía ni media hora que estaba despierta y ya no sabía como controlar las ganas de tirarse sobre Edward y olvidarse de la cita que tenían con la doctora dentro de una hora. Estaba desesperada. Se secó con la toalla y se dirigió directa al vestidor para ver que podría ponerse. Cogió unas mallas y un jersey largo de media manga en color rojo y comenzó a vestirse a paso lento.

—Si mamá, en cuanto salgamos del médico te llamo —escuchó a Edward hablar por teléfono mientras se acercaba al vestidor—. Tranquila mamá. Si, está todo bien. No, hasta el mes que viene no nos lo dicen—, por su tono de voz Bella dedujo que estaba cansándose de las preguntas de la ansiosa y feliz futura abuela—. No, anoche no hablé con Rose, la mandaré un mensaje luego para ver si puede hablar. Sí, lo sé mamá, lo sé. Deja de preocuparte tanto. Ya se que quieres que estén bien y no les pase nada, pero mamá, ahora mismo estás exagerando sin motivos. Si, lo siento, no pretendía ser impertinente —Edward entró en la habitación y se quedó mirando a Bella con una mueca de exasperación por lo que Esme debía de estar diciéndole, se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y tapó el auricular, "qué pasada es", vocalizó a Bella sin soltar ni un solo sonido—. Mira mamá tengo que vestirme o llegaremos tarde al médico, te prometo que luego te llamo. No, sigue todavía en la ducha. De acuerdo, un beso, hasta luego.

— ¿Escuchando las preocupaciones de la futura abuela? —preguntó Bella riéndose de él.

—Si, si, tú ríete que luego tendrás que hablar tú con ella. Si me hubieras dicho hace unos meses que mi madre llegaría a perder la cabeza por tener un nieto no me lo habría creído, pero ahora…

—Es el primer nieto, bueno, los primeros nietos, así que supongo que será normal.

—Pues Reneé no da tanto la lata como mi madre —se detuvo a mirar unos instantes su ropa y después de elegir se puso a vestirse.

—Eso es porque tú no hablas con ella. Me llama dos o tres veces al día para saber como estamos los tres —se recogió el pelo húmedo en una coleta y se sentó en una banqueta para ponerse los calcetines, o al menos intentarlo ya que no podía doblarse en condiciones.

— ¿No vas a secarte el pelo con el secador? —preguntó Edward dejando de vestirse y mirándola preocupado.

— ¿Para qué? Sabes que no me gusta, el secador me encrespa demasiado el pelo y parezco luego una leona —Bella puso cara de asco y siguió forcejeando con una de sus piernas para terminar de ponerse el calcetín que quedaba.

—Estamos a finales de enero Bella, vas a coger frío si no te secas el pelo. Fuera está helando —un tick nervioso se instaló en su ojo izquierdo, Bella terminaría sacándole canas verdes entre el pelo mojado y su pelea con el calcetín.

—No digas tonterías, no me voy a resfriar, tengo una salud de hierro Ed.

— ¿Y los bebés?

—Están tan sanos como su madre. ¡Ay! —se quejó cuando intentó subirse el pie a la rodilla contraria, por lo que Edward corrió desesperado hasta ella.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—Estoy bien, solo me ha dado un tirón en el costado.

—Trae —Edward la quitó el calcetín de mala gana y se agachó para ponérselo—. Como te resfríes te juro, cariño, que la vamos a tener, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, pero no me voy a resfriar y termina de vestirte de una vez o vamos a llegar tarde —Bella se levantó una vez tuvo los zapatos puestos y bajó al salón para ordenar un poco mientras Edward terminaba de ponerse la ropa.

—Estuve hablando con Alice ayer antes de que llegaras del despacho —comentó Bella una vez se montaron en el coche y emprendieron el camino hacia el hospital.

— ¿Y cómo le va a mi cuñada favorita?

—Edward, solo tienes una.

—Ya, ¿y? Aunque tuviera más Alice siempre sería la favorita. ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te contó?

—Está bien, sonaba feliz pero me preocupa. Eso de que se haya ido a vivir con alguien a quien conoce de tan poco tiempo no me hace mucha gracia. ¿Y si le sale mal y Jasper la hace daño? Le querrá mucho pero son casi desconocidos.

—Bella, tu hermana ya es una mujer adulta. Ella verá lo que hace, debe empezar a tomar sus propias decisiones y si la sale mal aprenderá a no ser tan descuidada para la próxima. No puedes estar protegiéndola toda la vida.

—Mira quien fue a hablar —Bella le fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos—, el que discutió a voz en grito con su hermana en mitad de un restaurante cuando dio la noticia de que se iba a Europa por unos cuantos meses para trabajar.

—Cariño, una cosa es irse a vivir con su novio y otra muy diferente es irse a vivir al otro lado del océano, a un país con otros horarios, otras tradiciones y una cultura muy diferente.

— ¿Pero y si resulta que Jasper es una maltratador o alguna cosa rara? —Bella comentó en voz alta sus más íntimos miedos en lo referente a su hermana mientras se giraba para mirar las calles de Boston por la ventanilla.

—Joder cariño, vaya mente más negativa la tuya. Conocemos a Jasper desde el primer día que estuvo con tu hermana, y como buen abogado he podido deducir que el chico es bueno, responsable y quiere a Alice. Dale un voto de confianza.

—Lo intento Edward, lo intento, pero es mi hermanita y me cuesta. Solo te diré que si se le ocurre hacerle daño ya puedes empezar a pensar como harás mi defensa tras ser acusada de asesinato con premeditación.

—Tendría que llamar a algún colega del bufete para que nos representara, yo no podría porque sería acusado de cómplice —bromeo ganándose una mirada de completo amor por parte de Bella—. Llegamos—aparcó con cuidado en uno de los estacionamientos del hospital y la ayudó a bajarse del coche—. ¿Preparada para la revisión, cariño?

—Si, estoy un poco nerviosa. Hoy me tienen que hacer esa pruebas, ¿y si sale algo mal Edward?

—Nada va a salir mal, te lo prometo —la besó en la frente y la cogió de la mano para entrar en el hospital.

Bella suspiró. Por mucho que Edward dijera no podía estar totalmente seguro. Los dos estaban sanos y no había antecedentes familiares de ninguna enfermedad, pero a veces esas cosas pasaban, ¿o no? Era simple, uno de los bebés, o los dos en el peor de los casos, podía salir enfermo sin ninguna razón aparente, solo porque le había tocado la mala suerte de que aquello pasara. ¿No se decía que esas cosas pasaban una en un millón? ¿Y si uno de sus bebés era ese uno? Un escalofrío la recorrió el cuerpo y se aferró más fuerte a la mano de Edward.

Él la miró y frunció el ceño. Sabía muy bien por donde divagaban los pensamientos de Bella. Estaba preocupada por las pruebas importantes que le harían esa mañana a los bebés, y no iba a mentir, el también estaba asustado por lo que pudiera pasar, pero debían ser positivos y no pensar en esas cosas antes de tiempo. Si tenía que ser que fuera, él no podría hacer nada y ella tampoco. No iba a mentir, imaginaba que sería duro y no le gustaría en absoluto estar en esa posición, pero seguiría queriendo a su hijo, eso no lo iba a cambiar nada, y una vez superado el estupor inicial estaba seguro de que aprenderían a vivir con ello y a darle a su hijo —o a los dos si nacían mal—, la mejor vida posible.

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados para despejarla y se esforzó por mantener sus pensamientos en una zona positiva donde todo salía bien. Una vez llegaron a la sala de espera se sentaron para esperar su turno, no había demasiadas mujeres esperando así que supusieron que les tocaría pronto. Esperaron alrededor de quince minutos hasta que una enfermera salió y llamó a Bella para que pasara a consulta.

—Buenos días señorita Swan, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy? —preguntó la doctora desde detrás de su escritorio.

—Bien, aunque un poco nerviosa —se sentó delante del escritorio y apoyó sus brazos sobre su estómago.

—No tiene porque, todo saldrá bien, no se preocupe —la animó la doctora—. La enfermera primero va a hacerla el control de peso, va a medir su tensión y luego procederá a sacarla sangre para que podamos ver que todo se encuentra en condiciones. Después me ocuparé de hacerle la ecografía, ¿de acuerdo? —Bella asintió sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y Edward apoyó una mano en su hombro apretándolo ligeramente—. Pase detrás del biombo y quítese la ropa. Más tarde responderé a sus preguntas si tiene alguna duda.

Bella hizo lo que se la ordenaba y se desvistió tan rápido como pudo. Edward permaneció sentado con los nervios a flor de piel empezando a notar cada vez más la tensión en el ambiente, sin embargo tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas y de lo que había aprendido en los juzgados para parecer tranquilo y que no se le notaran los nervios y la angustia que estaba comenzando a sentir. Observó como la enfermera pesaba a Bella y anotaba el resultado en un papel, al igual que hizo cuando midió su presión arterial. Luego la pidió que se tumbara en la camilla para evitar que se mareara y procedió a la extracción de sangre. Aquello era algo que a Bella nunca le había gustado demasiado pero lo soportó como pudo y Edward apartó la vista notando como su rostro se tornaba de un color verdoso. Nunca le habían gustado las agujas y la sangre mucho menos, odiaba cuando tenía que ir al médico para realizarse análisis. Bella siempre había dicho que era un exagerado pero no lo podía evitar. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la enfermera ya había acabado y guardado los botecitos con la sangre para llevarlos a analizar volvió otra vez su mirada hacia Bella que se encontraba un poco pálida.

—Señor Cullen, si quiere puede acercarse ya, voy a empezar con la ecografía —la doctora Simmon le llamó y Edward se levantó de un saltó y se acercó a pasó rápido a donde estaba Bella para cogerla de la mano.

—Doctora —Bella se aclaró la garganta que tenía seca y ronca y le comentó a la doctora una de sus preocupaciones mientras está extendía el gel frío sobre su vientre—. He leído que los bebés de embarazos múltiples son más pequeños de lo normal.

—Si, eso es cierto. No ahora, ahora tienen un tamaño más o menos normal, siempre puede variar un poco centímetro arriba, centímetro abajo, gramo arriba, gramo abajo —gesticuló con las manos—, la diferencia se notará más adelante sobre la semana veintiocho o treinta.

— ¿Y es peligroso?

—No, al menos no en el noventa por ciento de los casos. Mantendremos un control semanal según vaya avanzando el embarazo y si los bebés son demasiado grandes una vez superada la semana treinta contemplaremos la opción de practicarla una cesárea para evitar riesgos. Cuando nazcan serán pequeños y no pesarán lo mismo que un bebé normal procedente de un embarazo normal pero no habrá que preocuparse. Serán unos bebés prematuros pero con los avances tecnológicos de la última década no habrá problemas.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si, a lo mejor tienen que pasar un par de días en la incubadora si tienen un peso algo más bajo de lo normal pero no tienen nada por lo que preocuparse, de echo también hay muchos niños de embarazos normales que tienen que pasarse un par de días en la incubadora como método de precaución y luego crecen sanos y fuertes como cualquier niño —Bella y Edward asintieron a la vez y luego se miraron algo más tranquilo—. Si tiene alguna duda más pregunté, no se preocupe. Responderé con gusto a todo lo que quiera. Bien, ahora empecemos con la ecografía.

Llevó el transductor hasta el vientre abultado de Bella y comenzó a moverlo apretando en varias zonas mientras apretaba una serie de botones de la máquina. Una imagen apareció en la pantalla y Edward y Bella se quedaron embobados. Comparo con la última ecografía aquella se veía mucho mejor, más clara. Los dos bebés se distinguían perfectamente y pudieron ver como se movían dentro de Bella. Eran capaces de distinguir donde tenían la cabeza y donde los pies, y sus bracitos, hasta podían ver el perfil de sus rostros. Se veían en blanco y negro y no se observaban bien sus rasgos pero aún así el corazón se les infló de amor.

Unas líneas salieron en la pantalla mientras la doctora les medía y calculaba más o menos su peso y después pudieron escuchar sus corazones en una serie rápidas de pitidos que casi hace que se les cayera la baba. Era, quizás, la cosa más impresionante que habían visto en sus vidas. No había una palabra adecuada para describir aquel momento, solo podían decir que era fascinante y maravilloso, y aún con eso se quedaban cortos.

—Vaya…

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Bella corriendo comenzando a alterarse.

—No, es solo que esperaba poder ver sus sexos ahora pero ambos han decidido darnos la espalda o colocarse en una posición en la que resulta difícil verlo. Habrá que esperar a la siguiente ecografía.

—No importa, esperaremos. No nos corre prisa saberlo mientras estén sanos.

—Y lo están, uno de sus hijos es un poco más grande que su hermano. El pequeño que es este que está aquí atrás de lado mide 11, 2 centímetros y ahora mismo se está chupando el dedo y el que nos da la espalda y que no deja de moverse mide 12 centímetros, y cálculo que ambos rondan entre los 50 y 60 gramos de peso.

— ¿Se está chupando el dedo? —Edward preguntó perplejo no creyendo que aquello fuera posible.

—Así es. Algunos bebés en esta etapa ya pueden hacerlo y el suyo es uno de ellos. También les está saliendo ya un poco de pelo. ¿Verdad que es impresionante?

—Si —susurró Bella viendo la pantalla atontada.

—Está todo perfecto, voy a sacar las impresiones de la ecografía. Ya puede levantarse y vestirse señorita Swan, ahora puede preguntarme todo lo que desee y la daré una serie de pautas que debe seguir a partir de ahora.

Bella volvió a esconderse detrás del biombo para ponerse su ropa y quitarse la dichosa bata de papel que tan poco le gustaba pero que debía ponerse para las revisiones. Una vez se hubo acomodado la ropa salió y se sentó al lado de Edward frente al escritorio de la doctora, para poder acabar de una vez la revisión.

—Ha subido unos tres kilos la última vez que nos vimos y no está nada mal, aunque quizás unos cuantos gramos más de lo que me gustaría. Este mes vamos a seguir una dieta algo más estricta y ya me contarás dentro de una par de semanas que tal te va. Y tienes la tensión en un rango adecuado. Todo está perfecto. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta que hacerme señorita Swan? —Bella se quedó callada y miró a Edward mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Yo por el momento no, pero creo que mi novio si quería consultarla algo —comentó a modo de venganza por los dos días horribles que había pasado deseando que Edward la tocara, él no pudo evitar fulminarla con la mirada.

—Dígame, soy toda oídos.

—Esto… verá, quería saber si había algún problema en que Bella y yo… —se atragantó con las palabras y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder hablar—, en que Bella y yo tengamos…

—Sin vergüenza señor Cullen, no se corte.

—Si bueno… emm…. ¿Bella y yo podríamos mantener… ya sabe?

— ¿Me está preguntando si pueden mantener relaciones sexuales, señor Cullen? —preguntó intentando esconder una sonrisa al ver los titubeos de Edward.

—Si, eso mismo.

—No deben preocuparse por eso, de hecho el sexo en el embarazo es bueno y yo les recomendaría que lo practiquen a menudo. Deben de tener cuidado con algunas posiciones y más según el embarazo avance o con el ritmo de las penetraciones pero sin lugar a dudas, será bueno tanto para la madre como para los bebés. Y si usted —habló dirigiéndose a Bella—, nota algo extraño como algún dolor, tiene algún sangrado o pasa algo fuera de lo normal no dude en llamarme y consultarme y veríamos cual es el motivo.

— ¿Pero no podría hacer daño a los bebés?

—Para nada, los bebés están protegidos por el útero, la placenta y el líquido amniótico. Podría decirse que ellos no notan nada de lo que está pasando y mucho menos podrían resultar heridos. Además, tanto el semen como los orgasmos de la mujer son buenos para los bebés. Si hubiera riesgo de aborto, placenta previa o algún tipo de riesgo grave yo misma les diría que se abstuvieran a practicar sexo pero no es el caso, así que tienen vía libre.

—Muchas gracias doctora —Bella le agradecía mirando a Edward con una sonrisa de "te lo dije".

—Si no tienen más dudas nos vemos en dos semanas —Edward y Bella se levantaron y después de despedirse de la doctora Simmon salieron de la consulta en dirección al aparcamiento.

Edward se encontraba mortificado por la charla de la doctora. Había creído que Bella sería la que preguntara sobre si era bueno que se acostaran o no, pero no había pensado que su querida novia se vengara de él de aquella manera. Solo le había faltado ponerse rojo como un chaval en su primer año de secundaria asistiendo por primera vez en su vida a la clase de salud donde enseñaban sobre las relaciones sexuales, los métodos anticonceptivos y demás. Ya encontraría la manera perfecta de vengarse de Bella.

No le había dado tiempo a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad cuando Bella se tiró literalmente a su cuello y comenzó a dejarle un recorrido de cortos y húmedos besos hasta la mandíbula. Una de sus manos se posó sobre su miembro y cerró los ojos sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo entero.

—Bella, ¿pero qué haces? —susurró con la voz entrecortada.

—Edward, por lo que más quieras, arranca el jodido coche de una vez y vamos a casa —Bella se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras que le hicieron abrir sus ojos de par en par.

— ¡Bella! ¿Pero qué…?

—Tú arranca, luego te haré eso que te he prometido —le sonrió pícara con una gran confianza en si misma.

— ¿No quieres desayunar primero?

—Lo que quiero no me lo puede dar ninguna carta de ningún restaurante —le apretó la entrepierna y alzó una ceja—, así que llévame a casa. Ahora.

Ahora que la doctora había calmado las preocupaciones de Edward en el tema y que sabían que tenían luz verde para hacer lo que quisieran Bella estaba fuera de si, notando como la excitación que sentía aumentaba a pasos agigantados llegando a niveles que no creía que existieran. No pensaba dejarle salir de la cama en todo el día y daba gracias a que Edward se había tomado el día libre para poder acompañarla al médico y pasar todo el día con ella preparando algunas cosas para los bebés, pero dejarían eso para otro día.

—Si, mi señora —respondió algo asustado por la efusividad de su novia aunque deseando ver si lo que Bella le había prometido se iba a hacer realidad.

Arrancó el coche y puso rumbo hasta su casa. Supo que la mañana, e incluso podría ser que el día entero, se haría larga y entretenida.

* * *

**¡Os amo mis leonas!**

**Agradecer a todas las que me habéis dejado rr: **

_Gretchen CullenMasen, Deathxrevenge, Tecupi, Nyx-88, Jupy, Caniqui, Palitatjcullen, Ale74, Isabella Grey Day, Ame D'Cullen-Pattinson, BABYBOO27, Nimia Forctis, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, SabiaAtenea, Lady Andy Pao_

**Próxima actualización: 5 de abril**

**Firmado: **

_**Heather**_


	6. Semanas 18 y 20: Sorpresa y compras

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Capítulo tranquilito, espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Os quiero! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, salvo un par de ellos, no me pertenecen. Bella, Edward, Alice, Esme, and Company son de la creación de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**5**

**Semana 18: Sorpresas**

La casa de los Cullen estaba rebosante de sonidos. Era el cumpleaños de Carlisle y se habían juntado tanto toda la familia Cullen como los Swan, algo que hacían desde que Edward y Bella habían comenzado su relación, y por primera vez en ocho años se había sumado una familia más al grupo, los Whitlock, que aunque realmente solo se relacionaban con los Swan ya que el hijo mayor de los Whitlock estaba con Alice, los Cullen los habían recibido como unos miembros más de la familia y más aún después de que Jasper y Alice se hubieran ido a vivir juntos.

Charlie aún miraba a Jasper con mala cara y ansias asesinas por hacer que su pequeña se marchara de casa, pero debía callar y aceptarlo si no quería estar escuchando las quejas de su mujer por su mal comportamiento. Lo mismo le había pasado con Bella, pero su hija mayor había esperado tres años antes de irse a vivir con su novio y no tres meses como Alice había hecho. Él también pensaba que era un error, al igual que Bella, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. Aunque eso si, se había prometido que mataría a Jasper si se atrevía a tocar un solo pelo de su pequeña. En el mismo instante que la viera llorar por su culpa, Jasper no tendría mundo suficiente para correr.

Reneé por el contrario estaba encantada de tener a las tres familias por fin juntas, y a los dos integrantes de la familia que aunque todavía no habían nacido ya se llevaban la atención de todos los presentes en la casa. Reneé no había creído que la noticia de la llegada de un nuevo bebé a la familia la haría tan feliz como cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada de Bella y luego de Alice, pero se había equivocado. Puede que incluso estuviera más emocionada por ser abuela que por ser madre, que era algo parecido a lo que le pasaba a Esme que no cabía en si de felicidad.

Las dos futuras abuelas estaban en la cocina cuchicheando junto a Emma, la madre de Jasper, sobre los mellizos mientras terminaban de hacer la cena para el cumpleaños de Carlisle, quien se encontraba junto a su hijo, a Jasper, Charlie y Josh, el padre de Jasper, viendo un partido de baloncesto en la televisión. Los cincuenta y seis años que Carlisle acaba de cumplir le sentaban de maravilla. Todavía no le había salido ninguna cana en su rubio pelo y su rostro solo estaba alterado por unas pocas patas de gallo alrededor de los ojos. No aparentaba para nada la edad que tenía.

Solo faltaba una persona en aquella reunión, Rose, que todavía se encontraba en Europa trabajando en el yacimiento arqueológico que según les había dicho ella unos días antes por Skype daría un vuelvo radical a la historia hasta ahora conocida del neolítico. Nadie había entendido nada de su explicación pero habían asentido y sonreído al verla tan feliz y eufórica por lo que se encontraba haciendo. Era eso mismo lo que Alice y Bella se encontraban comentando en el sofá, al lado de los hombres que en ese instante discutían sobre una jugada fallida del partido, pero enseguida la conversación derivó a lo que se esperaba: los mellizos.

— ¿Y tampoco os han dicho hoy el sexo de mis sobrinos? —preguntó Alice ansiosa haciendo un puchero.

—No, no se han dejado ver, lo intentaremos de nuevo dentro de dos semanas.

—Jo, yo quería saber que eran para poder ir ya de compras —frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

—Venga Alice, aún queda mucho tiempo para comprarles cosas. Todavía es un poco pronto, ¿no crees?

— ¿Es qué tú no te mueres de ganas por ir a tiendas de bebés y ver esas ropitas tan chiquititas y que por alguna extraña razón siempre huelen bien y son tan suaves? —Bella sonrió al pensar en ello.

—Claro que si, pero puedo esperar dos semanas.

— ¿Y se mueven ya? —Alice llevó una de sus manos a la tripa de Bella y comenzó a moverla esperando sentir algo.

—Se que lo hacen, los he visto moverse en la eco pero todavía no siento nada o al menos si lo he hecho no me he dado cuenta.

— ¿Y eso no es malo?

—No, según la doctora es completamente normal, hermanita.

—Pues vaya, que aburrido… —se quejó aunque no apartó la mano de la tripa de Bella.

—Shhh… —Charlie las miró mandándolas callar porque no les dejaba escuchar el partido y Bella y Alice suspiraron.

— ¿Y los nombres?

—Todavía no hemos pensado en nada, queremos esperar hasta saber que serán.

—A mi me gustaría que fueran dos niñas, para poder ponerlas vestiditos y lacitos en el pelo —susurró Alice suspirando al imaginarse la escena.

—Pues yo quiero la parejita, así no tendremos que preocuparnos más adelante por tener más hijos. La parejita sería lo ideal, si.

— ¿Y qué gracia tendría eso? —Alice volvió a fruncir los labios.

—Pues que no tendría que embarazarme más veces, con esta tendría suficiente. Edward y yo lo hablamos hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, y quedamos en que cuando fuera el momento tendríamos solo dos, un niño y una niña si teníamos suerte, y fíjate lo bien que nos ha ido hasta el momento. Vamos a tener los dos de golpe y no tendremos que preocuparnos más adelante por ir a por el segundo.

—Eso es cierto pero yo quiero muchos sobrinos.

—Pues tendrás que conformarte con estos dos, hermanita —Bella llevó su mano hasta el corto pelo de Alice y la dio un tirón suave mientras la sacaba la lengua.

— ¡Ay, Bella!

—Chicas, silencio —volvió a llamarlas la atención Charlie—. No nos dejáis escuchar —. Bella entrecerró los ojos y le fulminó con la mirada pensando en como podría vengarse de su padre por eso.

—Papá… —le llamó unos minutos más tarde.

— ¿Si, hija?

— ¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua, por favor? Creo que tus nietos tienen sed.

— ¿Y no puedes ir tú? —la contestó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—Es que me duelen mucho los pies, y la espalda, además se me están hinchando los tobillos —se sorbió la nariz e hizo como si fuera a ponerse a llorar mientras hacia un puchero.

—Está bien, está bien. Ahora vengo —se levantó y corrió literalmente hasta la cocina por el vaso de agua.

Edward miró a Bella y entrecerró los ojos sospechando cuales eran las intenciones de Bella pero decidió callarse y no decir nada. Bella, cuando escuchó los pasos de Charlie, decidió poner mala cara y empezar a resoplar. Charlie le tendió el vaso de agua y no dudó un segundo en volver a sentarse para ver la televisión sin prestar atención a su hija.

—Papá, creo que los mellizos tienen hambre.

—Ajam… —respondió sin hacer caso a lo que le decían.

— ¿Podrías traerme algo de comer, por fa papi? —le hizo otro puchero y le puso cara de pena.

—Pronto estará la cena, Bella, ¿no te puedes esperar un ratito? Estoy viendo el partido.

—Ya… pero no es cosa mía, son tus nietos. Pregúntales a ellos si pueden esperar o no.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Edward?

—Hoy ha tenido un día duro en el despacho y además, siempre le estoy pidiendo cosas, para un día que tiene para descansar… Por fa papi, por fa, por fa.

—Vale, vale. Para ya. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó exasperado.

—Helado de vainilla. Y chocolate, quiero una de esas ricas chocolatinas con almendras y caramelo que Esme siempre tiene para cuando viene Edward porque sabe que le encantan.

—Vale, ahora vuelvo —Charlie iba a irse corriendo otra vez cuando Bella le detuvo.

—Espera papá, también tráeme un poquito de queso y unas cuantas patatas fritas —Edward la miró de nuevo y alzó una ceja intentando disimular un ataque de risa.

— ¿Piensas mezclar todo eso Bella? —Charlie puso cara de asco al imaginarse todos los sabores juntos y le faltó poco para que le entraran arcadas.

—Sip.

—De acuerdo —iba a irse cuando le detuvieron de nuevo.

—Oye Charlie, ya que estás tráeme también a mi una de esas chocolatinas. Bella me la acaba de antojar.

—Si quieres una, ves tú a buscarla —Charlie fulminó a Edward con la mirada y salió corriendo antes de que le volvieran a parar.

— ¿Lo estás haciendo a posta, verdad? —Edward le preguntó a Bella cambiándose de sofá para sentarse a su lado entre las risas de Alice que había estado conteniéndose desde el principio.

—Ajam…

—No quisiera estar en el pellejo de Charlie. Eres cruel, Bella, hija mía —Carlisle, que había estado atento a todo desde el principio estalló en un ataque de risa al igual que Jasper y Josh.

— ¿Piensas comerte todo eso Bella? —preguntó Jasper sintiendo dolor en las mejillas de tanto reír.

—La verdad es que no tengo nada de hambre —esa afirmación les hizo reír aún más a todos que se vieron obligados a callarse y aparentar normalidad cuando escucharon a Charlie acercarse.

—Hija, toma, aquí tienes —Charlie apareció con los brazos llenos de comida y se plantó delante de Bella esperando a que esta cogiera el encargo.

—Esto… papá.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres ahora? —la preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Que ya no tengo hambre, ¿puedes devolver todo eso a la cocina?

— ¡Bella! —gritó Charlie poniéndose rojo por la ira.

— ¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa, son los bebés que ya no quieren comer nada —hizo temblar sus labios y humedecerse sus ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Vale, vale, lo siento Bella, siento haberte gritado. Pero no me llores. Si los mellizos no quieren comer nada ahora entonces no comerán nada, ¿de acuerdo? Pero nada de llorar. Voy a llevarme todo esto a la cocina, otra vez… —suspiró y deseó que la paciencia no se le acabara por el bien de su hija y de sus nietos, si hubiera podido se habría apretado el puente de la nariz a modo de aguantar la exasperación que sentía.

—Eh, Charlie… yo si quiero la chocolatina —dijo Edward levantándose y rebuscando entre todas las cosas que su suegro llevaba en los brazos—. Gracias suegro —le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Los presentes en la sala no pudieron aguantar más y se echaron a reír otra vez dándoles ya igual que Charlie les viera. Esme, Reneé y Emma salieron de la cocina y se quedaron mirándoles con una ceja alzada.

— ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?

—Nada mamá, Bella estaba gastándole una broma a papá —contestó Alice con la voz entrecortada y dándose aíre con la mano.

— ¿Qué era una broma? ¿Bella? —preguntó entre dientes.

—Si, papá lo siento, pero te lo merecías —contestó con voz entrecortada por la risa.

Charlie iba a decir algo pero justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y las risas se detuvieron. Se miraron todos entre si y fruncieron los ceños. No esperaban visitas y era raro que sonara la puerta a esas horas de la noche.

—Ya voy yo —Esme salió del salón y fue hasta la puerta principal.

— ¿Quién será? —preguntó Carlisle segundos antes de escuchar a Esme gritar.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la entrada. Bella iba dando tumbos, cada vez estaba más gorda y la costaba más moverse y Edward iba detrás de ella con las manos a los lados protegiéndola de que pudiera caerse o darse con algo y hacerse daño.

— ¡Rose! —gritó Bella cuando vio a su cuñada en la puerta siendo abrazada por Esme y Carlisle.

— ¡Bella, hermanito! —chilló eufórica separándose de sus padres y corriendo hacía Bella para abrazarla—. Estás enorme cuñada, ¿cómo están mis sobrinos?

—Creciendo cada día más. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No pude estar en Navidad y al final también se me hizo imposible venir para Año Nuevo, así que no podía perderme el cumpleaños de papá. ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de veros! Antes de irme tenemos que ir a hacer compritas para los bebés.

—Por supuesto, Rose. Qué feliz estoy de verte —la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de la emoción.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es qué a mi no me piensas saludar Rosalie? —Edward se cruzó de brazos indignado porque su hermana pasara de él.

—Si serás tonto —Rose le fulminó con la mirada antes de tirarse a sus brazos y abrazarle con fuerza.

—Te he echado de menos bruja.

—Y yo a ti burro. Edward, ahora suéltame que no puedo respirar —Edward aflojó el abrazo y se quedó mirándola con una enorme y estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en la cara.

—Te ves bien enana, parece que el aíre de Europa te ha sentado de maravilla.

—Y a ti parece que te ha sentado bien la noticia de los bebés, papá —dijo con gran orgullo por la futura paternidad de su hermano.

Rose escuchó que se cerraba la puerta y se giró de golpe para detener a su madre.

—No, mamá, espera. Tengo una sorpresa, esperad todos aquí un momento —salió corriendo y al poco volvió a entrar de la mano de un chico bien parecido.

Era alto, muy alto y corpulento. Al menos debía de medir un metro noventa o noventa y cinco, de hombros anchos y músculos muy desarrollados por todos lados. Su cabello era negro, de ese negro azabache que pocas veces se veía y con unos ojos marrones oscuros que desprendían diversión y también algo de nervios.

—Quiero presentaros a Emmett. Emmett, está es mi familia, familia, este es mi novio —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y así era, pero nadie se lo esperaba y todos se quedaron en silencio por la sorpresa.

—Encantado de conoceros —pronunció perfectamente en inglés pero con un leve acento europeo, Alice fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Hola, yo soy Alice, la hermana de la novia y madre de los futuros hijos del hermano de Rose, encantada de conocerte —se acercó a él y le abrazó torpemente debido a la diferencia de alturas.

—Yo soy Jasper, el novio de Alice —Jasper alargó la mano y Emmett se la estrechó con fuerza.

—Y como parece que el resto se ha quedado de piedra —Rose fulminó a todos con la mirada—, te los presentaré yo. Esta es mi madre, Esme, ¿mamá?

—Hola, lo siento, no me lo esperaba. Encantada de conocerte hijo —Esme se acercó, aún estupefacta por la noticia y también abrazó a Emmett.

—Mi padre, Carlisle, y el cumpleañero —se dieron la mano, aunque Carlisle no estaba demasiado feliz—. Charlie y Reneé, los padres de mi cuñada. Estos son los padres de Jasper —los presentó aunque prácticamente no les conocía de mucho, más que de una vez hacía unas semanas cuando en una reunión familiar los había conocido por Skype—. Mi cuñada Bella, y mi hermano, Edward —Bella le saludo con cariño pero Edward estuvo a punto de asesinarle con la mirada.

—Estoy encantado de conoceros, Rose me ha hablado mucho de vosotros y es como si os conociera de toda la vida.

—Vamos a cenar, id a subir el equipaje arriba hija, asearos un poco que seguro estáis cansados del largo viaje y bajad. Voy a ir poniendo la mesa. Emmett, siéntete como en casa —Esme sonrió al nuevo integrante de la familia y se dirigió a la cocina seguida de Reneé y Emma.

Los hombres también empezaron a retirarse para volver de nuevo a ver el partido y Rose y Emmett subieron para dejar las cosas y descansar unos minutos antes de cenar. Solo quedaron Bella y Edward en la entrada, Bella observaba a su novio que se encontraba con cara de pocos amigos y la mirada perdida. No le había hecho ninguna gracia que Rose apareciera de repente con un novio del que nunca habían escuchado hablar. Por la cara que tenía parecía estar a punto de cometer un asesinato.

— ¿Edward?

—Bella, dame un momento por favor —Bella se mordió el labio intentando encontrar la manera de tranquilizar a Edward y convencerle de que su hermana con veinticinco años era lo suficientemente mayor como para echarse novio.

—Edward, escúchame, Rose ya es mayor para… —se detuvo de golpe y soltó un jadeo, dobló su cintura por la mitad tanto como el abultado vientre la dejaba y llevó allí sus manos, Edward se giró al escucharla y la sujetó a toda prisa para evitar que se cayera.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Edward, los bebés han…

— ¿Dónde te duele? —Bella cogió una de sus manos y se la llevó al estómago—. ¿Ahí, te duele ahí? ¡Mamá, mamá! —chilló empezando a desesperarse—.Vamos al coche, te llevo al hospital ahora mismo.

—No, no hace falta.

—Pero…

—Se mueven, se están moviendo, los estoy notando. ¿Lo sientes, Edward? Nuestros bebés se están moviendo, me están dando pataditas —Bella se mordió el labio y de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas de emoción.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te duele nada?

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿A qué se deben esos gritos? —Esme llegó corriendo de la cocina y preguntó ahogada por la carrera algo molesta hasta que se fijó en la posición de Bella—. ¡Los bebés! ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Dónde te duele Bella?

—No me duele nada —respondió riéndose—. Se acaban de mover Esme, los puedo sentir.

— ¡Ay, los bebés! ¡Déjame ver! —gritó acercándose corriendo a Bella poniendo su mano al lado de la de su hijo y de su nuera.

— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¿Por qué gritabas Edward?

— ¡Mamá! Los bebés se han movido y puedo notarlo —Bella le chilló a Reneé en un estado de euforia que no podía controlar.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Yo también quiero! Esme, hazme un hueco, yo también quiero notar a nuestros nietos.

En ese momento los bebés volvieron a moverse produciendo un cosquilleo en el estómago de Bella pero tan fuerte que los cuatro pudieron notarlo. La sensación era como la de una pequeña culebrilla moviéndose de un lado para otro sin cesar. Suave, lento, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser percibido. El rostro de Edward empalideció y su mente se quedó en blanco con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Dios mío, creo que voy a desmayarme.

— ¿En serio hijo? ¿Si te desmayas con esto entonces que harás en el parto, pasarte las doce horas sedado? —Esme se burló de él formando una mueca con los labios.

— ¿Doce horas? —ahora tocaba el turno de Bella de perder el color del rostro que tuvo que sujetarse a Edward para no caerse porque sus piernas comenzaron a fallar.

—Mira que eres Esme, que cosas dices —Reneé fulminó a su consuegra con la mirada y fingió una sonrisa falsa para calmar a su hija—. No la hagas caso cariño, solo estaba exagerando.

Reneé cogió a Bella y se la llevó a de allí mandando miradas de mal humor a Esme mientras le susurraba a su hija en el oído para tranquilizarla y que no se asustara más de la cuenta. Edward las siguió, una vez hubo reaccionado de la impresión de sentir a sus hijos dentro de su madre, le costaba creerlo pero sus hijos se habían movido por primera vez y él lo había podido sentir. No sabía si asustarse porque aquello cada vez era más real o dejar plantada en su rostro aquella sonrisa de idiota que amenazaba con salir de sus labios por los sentimientos de orgullo y amor que se estaban apoderando de él.

.

.

.

**Semana 20: Al fin... ¡compras! **

—Buenos días señorita Swan, señor Cullen —la doctora Simmon los recibió con una sonrisa en la cara desde detrás del escritorio—. ¿Preparados para ver si al fin podemos ver el sexo de los bebés?

—Ansiándolo mejor dicho. Quiero poder empezar a ir de compras para ellos.

—Yo también lo estoy deseando aunque luego no me quede más remedio que ser arrastrado por todo el centro comercial —se rió para aliviar la tensión que sentía apoderarse de él.

—Vaya a cambiarse señorita Swan y empecemos, vamos a ver si esos pequeños nos dejan saber que son.

Bella se cambió y en menos de cinco minutos la doctora ya había empezado con la ecografía siguiendo el procedimiento de siempre moviendo el transductor sobre su barriga y presionando algunos de los botones del ecógrafo. Edward estaba sentado en una banqueta a su lado cogiéndole la mano y apretándola suavemente.

—Parece que vamos a tener suerte, al fin están en una buena posición.

— ¿Doctora Simmon? —preguntó Edward ansioso.

—Felicidades, van a tener a la parejita.

.

.

.

Edward no era capaz de quitarle las manos de encima desde que se habían despertado. Era una preciosa mañana de mediados de marzo y faltaban pocos días para el comienzo de la primavera. El día estaba soleado, algo que se apreciaba después del mal tiempo, las nieves y las tormentas que habían acompañado todo el invierno desde que este comenzó meses atrás. Sabían el sexo de los bebés desde hacia solo dos días y la felicidad les había dejado una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Eso y que Bella por fin los notaba hacía que lo que estaban viviendo fuera inolvidable.

Era sábado, y después de la agotadora semana sumado a las emociones de la visita al médico, habían dejado a Edward extremadamente cansado y aliviado de poder descansar durante un fin de semana completo sin necesidad de revisar sus casos, reunirse con clientes o pasarse el día entero en el despacho preparando las visitas al juzgado. Quería disfrutar del estupendo día con su novia en la cama sin hacer nada.

—Edward, por favor, tengo que empezar a preparar la comida.

—No, ya llamaremos para que nos traigan algo de comer a casa. Quédate en la cama conmigo —tiró de ella que intentaba levantarse y atrapó sus piernas entre las suyas.

—No podemos estar vagueando todo el día.

—Si, si podemos. Solo son las once de la mañana, al menos quédate un ratito más.

—Me duele la espalda de estar tanto rato tumbada —se quejó.

—Pues entonces siéntate, pero no salgas de la cama. Quiero pasar el día tirado en la cama, sin hacer nada con mi maravillosa y preciosa novia que además está embarazada de mis hijos.

—Tus palabras son un halago mi amor, pero de verdad tendría que levantarme, recoger un poco y hacer la comida. Recuerda lo que dijo la doctora de mi dieta, no puedo estar devorando comida basura.

—Un día no te va a hacer daño —tiró más de ella y llevó una de sus manos al pecho de Bella a la vez que su boca atacaba su cuello.

— ¡Ay Edward! Para, me haces cosquillas.

—No.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Bella tuvo que forcejear con Edward para que la dejara levantarse y poder abrir a quien fuera que les estuviera interrumpiendo, algo que hizo que Edward se molestara.

—Venga Bella, no abras y que se vayan, hagamos como que no estamos en casa. Quien sea puede venir más tarde o luego.

—Argggg, cállate. ¿Qué narices te pasa hoy? Estás demasiado cariñoso —le miró mal por un momento y terminó de acomodarse la ropa antes de bajar tan rápido como pudo para abrir—. ¡Ya voy! —gritó ante la insistencia de quien llamaba.

—Solo quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi mujercita, cuando nazcan los bebés no vamos a poder estar un día tirados en la cama con la única razón de que nos apetece y podemos hacerlo.

—Todavía nos quedan cuatro meses para eso.

—Si, ya, pero sabes que la semana que viene tengo que salir de viaje a Washington y no se cuando podré volver.

—Por favor no me lo recuerdes, no me hace mucha gracia que tengas que irte.

—Ni a mi, cariño, ni a mi y mucho menos ahora, aunque sería peor si el parto estuviera cerca.

Bella abrió la puerta y la familia entera estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ella. Alice parecía una niña pequeña con una sobredosis de azúcar y Rosalie no se quedaba atrás, quien por cierto tenía que regresar en dos días a Europa por tres meses más.

— ¡Bella! —Gritaron ambas a la vez—. Ves a vestirte, nos vamos al centro comercial de compras que ya es hora de que mis sobrinos tengan ropita y empecemos a comprar los muebles para la habitación.

—Si, por favor, antes de que yo me vaya —Rose hizo un puchero poniéndola cara de corderito degollado. No es que fuera a negarse a aquello pero con aquella cara era imposible que dijera que no.

— ¿Por qué no os largáis un rato por ahí y volvéis más tarde? Me gustaría aunque fuera pasar la mañana entera con mi novia en la cama —Edward pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bella y bloqueó la entrada a la familia.

—Vamos cuñado, eso puedes hacerlo en cualquier otro momento. Además, tanto sexo no creo que sea bueno para los bebés.

— ¡Alice, cállate, mamá y papá están escuchándote! —Bella la reprendió sintiendo como su cara empezaba a ponerse roja.

—Hija, ni que no supiera como esos pequeños se han metido dentro de ti. No es ningún secreto que tú y mi yerno disfrutáis de grandes y placenteras sesiones de sexo, ¿no es así Charlie?

—Reneé, esa no es una imagen que desearía tener rondando por mi cabeza. Dios, dejemos ese tema aún lado.

—Está claro a quien ha salido tú hija, es igualita a ti, ninguno de los dos podéis soportar hablar de ese tema —Reneé se quejó y utilizó de toda su fuerza para apartar a un lado a Edward y conseguir entrar en la casa—. Vestíos, nos vamos en media hora con vosotros o sin vosotros, de ello dependerá todo lo que compremos. Luego si no os gusta tendréis que aguantaros muchachos.

—Está bien, está bien —contestó Edward pasándose una mano por su desordenado pelo cobrizo y suspirando, Bella le miró y le acarició la espalda apiadándose de él.

Subieron arriba para vestirse rápidamente antes de que su familia se marchara sin ellos, lo que podría causar grandes problemas, y se marcharon todos juntos al centro comercial para pasar el día. Las expectativas que tenía Edward de poder pasar un tranquilo fin de semana en la cama se habían ido por el retrete al igual que lo estaba haciendo su paciencia. Las mujeres no hacían más que suspirar, soltar grititos y decir que todo —aunque fuera horrendo de verdad—, era lindo pero no lo suficiente para los pequeños de la casa. Él, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie y Carlisle, se encontraban fuera de las tiendas discutiendo de deportes y pasando el rato hasta que las mujeres se decidían por comprar algo y aguantando sus arranques de frustración cuando no encontraban algo adecuado. Odiaban ir de compras. Edward, al principio era arrastrado por las mujeres dentro de las tiendas pero al ver su poca colaboración a la hora de elegir le habían sacado del grupito que habían formado para su tranquilidad. No es que no quisiera comprarles cosas a sus hijos o elegir los muebles y la ropita que se pondrían pero hubiera preferido ir a solas con Bella, sin tener que aguantar a la familia entera y a las locas de su cuñada, madre, hermana y suegra. A veces hasta tenía que pararlas los pies y obligarlas a que descansaran un rato por el bien de Bella, a la que ya le costaba un poco moverse y cada vez se le dificultaba más respirar por los bebés, algo normal según les había contado la doctora.

— ¡Edward! —Bella gritó su nombre desde dentro de una tienda de ropa de bebé y corrió hasta ella preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mira esto —le enseñó dos perfectos trajecitos diminutos, en rojo y blanco.

Uno era un vestido muy pequeño con la parte de arriba blanca y la falda roja con vuelo y un lazo de un tono más rojo en medio, y el otro, constaba de una camisetita blanca y un pantalón corto rojo. Parecía estar hecho a medida para sus pequeños. Edward los observó y los cogió para inspeccionarlos bien.

— ¿Te gustan?

—Son muy pequeños, ¿serán así cuando nazcan?

—Si, ¿nunca has visto a un bebé?

—A no ser que saliera en la tele, no. Me los imaginaba pequeños pero esto… si no me llega ni al codo —susurró sorprendido midiendo el vestido en su mano.

—Dime, te gusta o no. Había pensado que sería ideal para cuando saliéramos los cuatro del hospital, que vayan conjuntados. Se verían tan bonitos.

—Me parece perfecto Bella, no sabes las ganas que tengo de que llegue el día. No creí nunca que estaría tan ansioso por algo así —susurró a su oído abrazándola todavía con los conjuntos en la mano.

—Ni yo, es tan emocionante. Cada día crecen más y antes de que nos demos cuenta estarán con nosotros. No puedo esperar a que llegue el momento.

—Cómpralos, les pondremos esto.

— ¡Ay, es tan bonitos veros juntos así, contigo embarazada Bella y rodeados de cositas de bebés! —exclamó Esme cuando fue a acercarse a Bella para enseñarla un vestidito en color rosa con tul del que se había quedado prendada.

—Mamá, vas a avergonzar a Bella.

—Lo siento, pero de verdad os veis tan bien. Mi niño está creciendo y pronto será papá —suspiró emocionada, aún le costaba creérselo, todavía veía a Edward como su pequeño bebé.

—Y ahora me vas avergonzar a mi, mamá. ¿Podrías evitar decir esas cosas en público? —Edward se rio llevándose una mano a la cabeza y pasándosela por el pelo por la vergüenza de que alguien hubiera podido escuchar a su madre.

—Está bien, está bien.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Si Bella? —la miró y vio que se encontraba algo pálida y tenía el rostro cansado.

— ¿Podemos parar a comer y descansar un rato? Estoy un poco mareada y creo que los bebés tienen hambre, además los riñones me están matando.

—Claro, vamos a pagar esto y llamar a las locas de la familia para avisarlas. ¿Puedes ocuparte tú de eso mamá?

— ¿Locas Edward, acabas de llamar a tu madre loca? —Esme preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos en dirección a su hijo.

—Con todo el cariño del mundo mamá, desde que sabéis de los bebés todas habéis enloquecido un poquito —hizo un gesto de la mano acercando el índice y el pulgar.

—Está bien, eso te lo puedo conceder pero ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme loca o tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

— De acuerdo mamá, ¿ahora puedes llamar a Reneé y al resto? —Esme asintió y se alejó mientras ellos dos iban a pagar la ropa y salían de la tienda camino de algún restaurante.

Al fin y al cabo, Edward pensó que el día no estaba yendo tan mal como había pensado siempre y cuando a Bella le hiciera feliz, y por la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios parecía la mujer más feliz del mundo comprando ropa para los bebés y decidiendo como quería la decoración y los muebles de la habitación de los mellizos.

* * *

**¡Os amo mis leonas!**

**Agradecer a todas las que me habéis dejado rr: **

_Gretchen CullenMasen, Deathxrevenge, Tecupi, Nyx-88, Jupy, Caniqui, Ale74, Isabella Grey Day, BABYBOO27, _

**Próxima actualización: 7de abril**

**Firmado: **

_**Heather**_


	7. Semanas 28 y 30: Chucho

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Siento la demora, he tenido unos días moviditos y no tuve tiempo para revisar y editar el capítulo, pero ya estamos aquí y espero que este os haga reír mucho jajajaja. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, salvo un par de ellos, no me pertenecen. Bella, Edward, Alice, Esme, and Company son de la creación de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**6**

**Semana 28: Quita de ahí, chucho. **

_Bella corrió de la cocina a la entrada y abrió la puerta solo para ver entrar a su madre y a su suegra cargando con una gran caja y unas cuantas bolsas de contenido desconocido. Pensó, y esperaba, que eran más cosas que se les había ocurrido comprar para los bebés o al menos más les valía, porque sus ideas daban miedo. Se ponía a temblar cada vez que aparecían en su puerta desde hacía dos semanas, cuando se les había ocurrido aparecer don dos cachorros de gato —macho y hembra—, y habían creado el caos en su casa. Por lo que parecía, Esme no se acordaba que Edward tenía una fuerte alergia al pelo de gato y habían tenido que regalar a los pobres que casi salían huyendo tras escuchar los gritos de su novio a su madre y suegra. Menos mal que ahora estaba otra vez de viaje. No hacía más que irse y pasaba poco por casa, casi solo para las revisiones médicas, pero lo entendía aunque no le agradaba. Si quería poder pasar una temporada en casa y cogerse algunos días después del nacimiento de los bebés ahora no le quedaba otra que viajar y viajar. _

_— ¿Qué lleváis ahí? —preguntó secándose las manos mojadas, tras haber estado lavando los platos, en un trapo de cocina._

_—Una sorpresa Bells. _

_— ¿Y qué sorpresa es? —entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a sospechar cuando vio moverse la caja sola. _

_—Ven aquí y abre la tapa si quieres saberlo. _

_Bella se acercó con cuidado y llevó sus manos, con algo de reticencia, a la tapa de la caja. La levantó poco a poco e intentó doblarse para ver por la pequeña abertura que había creado, pero el interior solo se veía oscuro, así que terminó por quitar la tapa completa y algo empezó a hacer ruidos y a saltar._

_—Oh, por el amor de Dios, que preciosidad. Pero que bolita de pelo más encantadora —a Bella se le ablandó el corazón al ver al cachorro de labrador retriever de color crema que había dentro de la caja. _

_—Sabíamos que te gustaría —Esme comentó satisfecha consigo misma sentándose a gusto en el sofá—. Hemos traído todo lo que vais a necesitar según crezca, ya tiene todas las vacunas y puede salir a la calle a pasear. _

_—Espera, espera, espera, para el carro. ¿Estás insinuando, querida suegra mía, que me estáis regalando un perro? _

_—Si, tú madre se enteró de que iban a sacrificar a esta hermosura porque nadie quería llevárselo de la perrera donde estaba y no pudimos evitar pasarnos esta mañana por allí y adoptarlo en tu nombre. _

_— ¿Qué habéis hecho qué? Oh Dios, Edward os va a matar cuando se entere —Bella empezó a marearse y se tuvo que sentar dándose aíre en el rostro con la mano. _

_—Ese hijo mío es un debilucho, ¿si no puede con un perro como va a poder con dos bebés? _

_—No es que no pueda con el perro Esme, es que odia a los perros. _

_—Pues que vaya acostumbrándose, le ayudara a prepararse para cuidar a mis nietos. Además, así no estarás tan sola cuando viaje por trabajo ya que no quieres venirte a mi casa o a la de tu madre, y mis nietos estarán encantados de tener un perrito como compañero de juegos cuando se hagan más mayores. Hazme caso, así te ahorrarás los llantos y las pataletas porque quieren un perro y no lo puedes comprar. _

_—La verdad es que es muy mono, ¿pero no me perjudicará a mí o a los bebés ahora? _

_—Tonterías. Toma, cógelo, es un amor de perro —Reneé cogió el cachorro y lo dejó en los brazos de Bella. El perrito enseguida sacó la lengua emocionado y empezó a lamer la cara de Bella quién no pudo evitar reírse. _

_— ¡Ay, qué gracioso eres y que guapo! —Bella le estrechó entre sus brazos y el perro se emocionó aún más por la muestra de afecto. _

_— ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner? _

_—No sé mamá, no se si me lo voy a quedar. Seguro que Edward se enfada si lo acepto. _

_—Imponte hija, imponte. Si no le gusta tendrá que aguantarse, además, tarde o temprano deberéis comprar uno cuando los niños se pongan pesados con eso de querer un perro. Todos lo hacéis y todos los padres terminamos cediendo nos guste o no. Y si no le aceptas este pequeñín se quedará sin familia y tendrán que volver a esa perrera donde le sacrificarán —"y ahí va el chantaje emocional", pensó Bella mirando a su madre y suspirando derrotada, tenía muy poca fuerza de voluntad para decirles que no. _

_—Está bien, de acuerdo, me lo quedó. Bienvenido a tu nueva casa, amor —Bella arrulló al cachorro que ladró como si la entendiera y la estuviera dando las gracias. _

— ¡Galleta, ven aquí, no muerdas eso! —gritó Bella corriendo detrás del cachorro que llevaba una de las zapatillas de Edward en la boca—. Edward se va a enfadar cuando se entere de que has destrozado sus deportivas, no se porque te gustan tanto. ¿Qué tienen de especial? —habló en voz alta como si el perro pudiera contestarla.

Galleta, si, así le había llamado la primera noche que habían pasado juntos después de que ella comentara en voz alta que tenía antojo de galletas de chocolate y el perro ladrara a su lado como si pudiera entenderla. Así que había pensado que era el nombre idóneo para él, además, parecía adorar aquellas dichosas galletas. Había tenido que retirar el bote de galletas de la mesa de la cocina porque Galleta se subía a la mesa y siempre, de una manera u otra, conseguía meter el hocico y llenarlas de babas. Una asquerosidad.

Ya hacía dos semanas que estaba con Galleta en casa y salvo aquellos pequeños momentos en los que se comía la ropa de Edward y metía su hocico en el bote de las galletas, se llevaban de maravilla. Se habían encariñado el uno con el otro y había cogido la costumbre de meterlo en la cama con ella antes de dormir para no sentirse tan sola por las noches. Todavía Edward no sabía nada y según le había dicho la noche anterior, volvería en uno o dos días. Debía de empezar a preparar como decirle que había otro integrante en su pequeña familia, que en unos meses pasaría a tener cinco miembros. Esperaba que no se lo tomara tan mal como se imaginaba.

Edward y los perros no eran muy buenos amigos. No conocía la razón, él no se lo había querido contar nunca, pero Bella se imaginaba que sería por el perro que tanto él como Rose habían pedido para unas navidades cuando eran pequeños, y que por desgracia, no había dejado de ladrarle e intentar morderle hasta que se escapó una mañana de domingo cuando se fueron todos al parque de atracciones un par de años después. No sabía si lo que tenía era miedo o simplemente odio, pero no le iba a quedar otra que acostumbrarse a Galleta. Bella ya no podía concebir la vida sin ese cachorro de labrador. Eso si, solo esperaba que Galleta no ocasionara problemas cuando nacieran los mellizos, o tendrían que deshacerse de él con todo el dolor de su corazón. Ante todo estaban sus hijos.

La cerradura de la puerta sonó y Bella escuchó como la puerta se abría. Galleta ladró y se lanzó como una bala por el pasillo para recibir a Edward que llegaba cansado y hasta las narices del caso que por fin había logrado cerrar no estando satisfecho del todo con el resultado del juicio. Había cogido el primer vuelo de la mañana y daba gracias a Dios por llegar a casa por fin para descansar y abrazar a su bella novia, pero algo manchó la bonita imagen mental que había creado en el camino de vuelta a casa.

Un horroroso perro que tenía el tamaño de un balón de rugby y el color de la odiosa crema que tanto detestaba se tiró sobre él ladrando como si él fuera un ladrón en su propia casa, y para desgracia de Edward, aquel despreciable cachorro tenía sus zapatillas de deporte favoritas en la boca, llenas de babas y rotas por todos lados. No dejó escapar un grito de milagro pero tuvo la tentación de ponerse a dar patadas para quitárselo de encima, aunque logró aguantarse. Se quedó quieto como una estatua y lo primero que sonó de su boca fue el nombre de su novia.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Qué mierdas es esto?

—Oh Edward, bienvenido a casa —Bella apareció en el pasillo con una sonrisita de culpabilidad en los labios y las manos detrás de su espalda.

—Bella, ¿qué es esto?

—Te presento a Galleta, Galleta, este es Edward. Tú dueño.

— ¿Cómo que soy su dueño? Quítamelo de encima y explícate —Bella soltó una risa nerviosa y al ver como Galleta alzaba la pata trasera se alarmó.

—No, Galleta no, eso no —se agachó como pudo para cogerle pero no llegó a tiempo.

— ¡Ahh! Bella quítame a este chucho de encima ya. No puedo creer que se acabe de hacer pis en mi pierna. ¿Y qué demonios hace este chucho aquí?

Bella cogió en brazos a Galleta y le dio un golpecito suave entre las orejas a modo de reprimenda.

—Eso no se hace Galleta, el pipí en el jardín no en casa.

—No en mi pierna, querrás decir —el humor de Edward no era nada bueno y cada vez se enervaba más—. Y ahora haz el favor explicarme que hace eso aquí.

— ¿No quieres cambiarte de ropa y sentarte primero? —preguntó esperando tener tiempo para pensar como se lo iba a explicar.

—No, quiero que me lo expliques ahora. En ese mismo instante —medio gritó furibundo.

—Haz el favor de no gritarme, ¿quieres? Yo no tengo la culpa de que Galleta sea un cachorro travieso, todavía no le ha dado tiempo a aprenderse las normas de la casa o es que no ves que es demasiado pequeño —defendió al perro como si fuera un niño de verdad.

—Me da lo mismo si es pequeño o no. Quiero saber qué hace eso en mi casa.

—Bueno, verás —enseguida supo que no encontraría una manera de decirlo que pudiera aplacar su ira, así que decidió soltar la información sin más—, el otro día vinieron tu madre y la mía y…

—Voy a matarlas, juro que lo voy a hacer. Y no será una muerte dulce, las cogeré y las torturaré…

—Bueno, vasta ya Edward. Nos han regalado un perro, sí, ¿y qué? Tendrás que acostumbrarte a Galleta quieras o no porque no pienso deshacerme de él. Me ha acompañado estás dos últimas semanas. Cuando te vas me siento sola y más ahora que queda poco para que nazcan los bebés y me siento gorda e inútil. Galleta me ha ayudado a que se me haga más llevadero que no estés y que no me sienta tan sola. Y los mellizos les encantará tener un perro cuando sean más mayores —repitió las palabras de su madre y de su suegra, mientras sus ojos se aguaban y su respiración se entrecortaba.

Edward suspiró exasperado y apretó el puente de su nariz con una mano para intentar calmarse y controlar su ira. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener un perro correteando por su casa pero no había manera de rebatir el discurso de Bella, que por cierto parecía estar a punto de llorar. Estaba embarazada y no debía alterarla, se empezó a repetir mentalmente una y otra vez. Bien, el perro no le gustaba pero a Bella si. Si se tenía que acostumbrar no le quedaría más remedio que hacerlo, pero eso no quitaba que intentara encontrar alguna manera para conseguir quitarse al chucho de encima. No había más cosa desagradable para él en el mundo que un perro.

—De acuerdo, pero no dejes que ese chucho se me acerqué demasiado y que no vuelva a acercase a mi ropa, ¿está bien Bella? Si te lo quieres quedar, quédatelo pero yo no me pienso hacer responsable.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —Bella se acercó corriendo a él con Galleta en brazos, le abrazó con fuerza y empezó a dejarle besos por todo su rostro—. Prometo que no volverá a coger tus cosas.

—Bella, aléjate de mi cuando tengas al perro en brazos o si no suéltale, ya suficiente que me ha estropeado uno de mis trajes más caros haciendo pipí en mi pierna.

—Si, lo siento —dejó a Galleta en el suelo y volvió abrazar a Edward a toda prisa besando su mentón—. No sabes cuanto te hemos echado de menos, yo y los bebés.

—Y yo a vosotros también, espero no tener que irme de nuevo hasta que los mellizos nazcan —Edward, ya algo más calmado bajó su cabeza y se apoderó de los labios de Bella dándola un casto beso—. ¿Todo ha ido bien? ¿Has tenido muchas molestias?

—Unas pocas pero nada importante, las de siempre, ya sabes. He tenido algún que otro antojo pero menos mal que tenía lo que se me antojaba en casa o me habría vuelto loca por las noches.

—Me habría enfadado mucho si me hubiera enterado que saliste a la calle de madrugada para ir a comprar comida.

—Lo sé, pero ahora estás tú aquí por si acaso —Bella se rió y escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello—. Estaba haciendo la comida, ¿tienes hambre?

—Estoy hambriento cariño, deja primero que me vaya a cambiar y a dar una ducha, a ver si me quito el olor a perro de encima.

—Perfecto, yo voy a terminar de cocinar y a poner la mesa.

—Te quiero Bella.

—Yo también te quiero Edward.

.

.

.

El dichoso perro no hacía más que seguirle por la casa. Era agobiante. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía quejarse ni decir nada para no herir los sentimientos de Bella, que parecía que se había encariñado demasiado al chucho o a Galleta, como ella le llamaba. Para él no era más que un perro canijo y maloliente que le acosaba y destrozaba las cosas de la casa. El único lugar que parecía gustarle y respetar era el cuarto de los bebés, que ya estaba empezando a tomar forma. Como eran dos y cada uno de un sexo diferente en vez de pintar las paredes rosas o azules, y para tenerlos a los dos en la misma habitación, habían decidido pintarlas en un color verde pastel y poner los muebles blancos con algún que otro adorno en rosa y azul al lado de cada cuna para distinguir cual sería la de cada bebé.

Bella podía pasarse el día entero en esa habitación metida colocando, doblando y poniendo en perfecto orden la ropa de los mellizos que nunca parecía estar a su gusto, algo que conseguía sacarle de quicio. Estaba nerviosa, Edward se lo notaba, y según pasaban los días se ponía peor y eso que aun quedaban bastantes semanas para que diera a luz. En su última visita al médico, que por desgracia se había perdido ya que tenía que acudir a un importante juicio, la habían dicho que si todo marchaba como debía la provocarían el parto en la semana treinta y siete porque si los bebés estaban más tiempo dentro luego el parto sería más complicado y además peligroso para ellos.

La doctora había afirmado que la semana treinta y siete era la más recomendable para el parto y que no pasaría nada si nacían tres semanas antes de lo que por lo normal, nacía un bebé de un embarazo único. Pero que si había complicaciones antes de esa semana, era probable que tuvieran que programarla la cesárea para algunos días o incluso, un par de semanas antes. Rezaba para que todo marchara bien. Los dos habían creído que al ser un embarazo múltiple sería necesaria una cesárea pero la doctora Simmon les había tranquilizado al decirles que si los bebés estaban en buena posición no haría falta y podrían nacer por parto natural. Solo de pensarlo le parecía algo espeluznante, si ya de por si un parto normal le daba dolor de cabeza y le revolvía el estómago, no quería imaginarse lo que le produciría uno doble y más, presenciándolo en primera persona.

—Edward, ¿puedes darme un masaje? A ver si está noche puedo dormir bien. Me duele muchísimo la espalda y creo que se me están hinchando los tobillos —Bella se quejó tumbada de lado en la cama con un cojín entre las piernas.

—Voy.

Esa era otra, sus dolores de espalda, las pocas horas de sueño, el que tenía que estar levantándose cada dos o tres horas durante la noche para ir al baño y los antojos. Jodidos antojos. Cada día Bella estaba más grande, su tripa parecía crecer más y más todos los días hasta no tener fin. Y que le despertara a las cuatro de la mañana porque le apetecía un helado o cualquier otra cosa que no tenían en casa era infernal. Y por supuesto, no podía quejarse o se pondría a llorar como una niña pequeña y terminaría entrándole dolor de cabeza. Adoraba a su novia, estaba emocionado por la llegada de los bebés, pero estaba empezando a odiar el embarazo. No podía descansar y terminaba yendo agotado todos los días al despacho. Una vez hasta se había quedado dormido sobre la carpeta de un caso y le había despertado un compañero al entrar para preguntarle una cosa. Él muy desgraciado se había reído y se había apiadado de él. Al menos le había confesado que también se quedó dormido una vez sobre los papeles del trabajo poco antes de que su mujer diera a luz a su segundo hijo.

Si, el embarazo para los hombres era un jodido infierno. Al principio todo parecía perfecto y bonito, admirando la tripita donde estaban los bebés, observando las ecografías donde se les podía ver y con el amor y el orgullo rondando por cada esquina, pero una vez que se superaban las veinte semanas todo era un asco. Quejas, quejas, quejas, antojos, quejas, falta de sueño y más quejas. Eso lo definía todo. Y para colmo, una vez nacieran los mellizos no volvería a saber lo que significaba la palabra dormir. A Edward solo se le antojaba enterrarse entre las sábanas, taparse la cara con la almohada y no ser despertado durante meses. Lo había hablado con su padre y este solo le había dicho que debía aguantarse y que todo se pasaría cuando nacieran los niños. Lo dudaba. En una semana tendría que volver a irse de viaje y ya estaba deseando que llegara el día. No era por ser insensible, pero conseguiría descansar más de lo que lo hacía en ese momento.

Y encima, el chucho tenía que dormir en su cama. Bella lo estaba mal acostumbrando y aquello no podía ser, pero si se atrevía a bajarle Bella le gritaría y terminaría llorando, algo que deseaba evitar a toda costa.

Le proporcionó el masaje que ella tanto ansiaba y se acostó en la cama para intentar dormir. Le esperaba un día duro al día siguiente pero parecía que aquello iba a ser imposible.

—Edward… —susurró Bella cuando él estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

— ¿Qué?

—Mañana por la tarde tengo otra clase de gimnasia para embarazadas, la doctora dijo que sería bueno que fuera otra vez para aliviar las molestias del embarazo, ¿vendrías conmigo? Ya se que la primera vez no te agradó pero...

— ¿A qué hora es?

—A las cuatro y media.

—El juicio terminará sobre las tres, así que si, iré contigo.

—Gracias.

—Mmmmm… —respondió somnoliento.

Se hizo el silencio por un rato hasta que Bella volvió a hablar. Era incapaz de dormirse, los bebés no hacían más que patearla cada vez que cerraba los ojos y el dolor de espalda no había disminuido demasiado.

—Oye.

—Qué quieres.

—Todavía no hemos empezado a buscar los nombres para los mellizos, no podemos estar llamándoles así toda la vida.

—Ajam… ya buscaremos mañana. Ahora duérmete.

—Vale —le contestó pero no duró demasiado—. Edward.

—Joder, Bella, ¿qué? Estoy intentando dormir —el labio inferior de Bella tembló y se echó a llorar.

—Pues duerme, no te molesto más.

—Lo siento, lo siento cariño. Estoy un poco irascible últimamente, ¿qué sucede?

— ¿Tú estás irascible Edward? ¿Y yo qué coño estoy? Me he puesto gorda como una foca, no puedo verme los pies, me duele todo, los bebés no me dejan dormir, no puedo ponerme en una posición cómoda, no puedo comer todo lo que me da la gana. ¡No puedo hacer nada! Y para colmo dos personitas del tamaño de un melón van a salir por mi vagina en un par de meses. ¿Te parece eso bonito? ¿Si tú estás irascible entonces como debo de estar yo? —estalló sin motivo alguno pagando con él su malestar.

—Lo sé mi amor, lo sé. Y lo siento. No debería haberte contestado así, perdóname. Estoy nervioso por todo esto de los bebés y lo he dejado salir con quien no debía cuando no debía.

—Yo también estoy nerviosa. Tengo miedo de hacer algo mal, hacerles daño o no ser suficientemente buena para ellos.

—Serás una gran madre Bella, no te atormentes por eso. Solo con preocuparte por ese motivo ahora ya lo estás demostrando.

—Tú también serás un buen padre —Edward sonrió en la oscuridad y la abrazó dejando su mano sobre la tripa de Bella.

— ¿No puedes dormir por qué no dejan de moverse? —preguntó al notar que no paraban de patearla.

—Ese es uno de los motivos.

— ¿Y cuáles son los otros?

—Que tengo hambre, me apetece una hamburguesa con queso y pepinillo y un par de rodajas de tomate y mucha mostaza.

— ¿Ahora? —Edward gimió y alzó la cabeza para mirar el reloj de la mesilla que marcaba las doce y media, al menos no era tan tarde como los últimos días.

—Ahora —contestó Bella mordiéndose el labio por no poder evitarle a Edward aquello.

—Esta bien, iré a comprarte una —se levantó de la cama para vestirse con el chándal que tenía preparado para sus salidas nocturnas y se despidió de Bella besándola en la mejilla—. Regreso en unos quince minutos o media hora.

—Gracias otra vez Edward —le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla antes de que se fuera.

Su novio era el mejor novio del mundo. A veces se quejaba pero merecía hacerlo. La consentía todo lo que quería y la daba todos los antojos que se le apetecían, así tuviera que estar dos horas en la calle de madrugada hasta encontrar alguna tienda abierta. La daba masajes, la ayudaba en todo, y no se merecía que ella le saltara gritando y llorando cuando la llevaba la contraria. Era un santo. Sabía que muchas veces la había querido gritar porque le sacaba de quicio, pero se había callado y había aguantado más de lo que otros lo hubieran hecho, y el que se hubiera puesto así y lo que acababa de decirle la hizo sentir mal. Había sido muy injusta, pero no podía controlar sus estados de ánimo. Poco a poco volvía a estar como al principio del embarazo, con unos cambios de humor horribles. Las hormonas terminarían volviendo locos a ambos.

.

.

.

**Semana 30: Gracias chucho.**

—Edward, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Bella saliendo al patio al escuchar los ruidos que venían de allí desde la cocina.

—Una caseta para el perro.

— ¿Y para que demonios quiere Galleta una caseta? —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Porque no puede dormir en nuestra cama para siempre. Y no es que no le soporte, que también, pero es un labrador y los labradores cuando crecen son grandes, muy grandes. Si sigue así dentro de unos meses ocupará mi lado de la cama y no me apetece dormir en el sofá —Bella suspiró y asintió.

—Aunque me duela decirlo tienes razón. ¿Pero no tendrá miedo durmiendo aquí solo en el patio?

—Bella es un perro, dudo mucho que tenga miedo a eso y tendrá que acostumbrarse al igual que yo tengo que aceptar su presencia en mi casa —dio un ultimo martillazo para fijar la caseta al suelo y se secó el sudo de la frente—. Listo, ahora vamos a entrar buscar al chucho para enseñarle cual es su nueva casa.

— ¿Chucho? Su nombre es Galleta —Bella le fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso, Galleta.

Se recorrieron la casa de arriba abajo, pero no vieron señales de Galleta por ningún lado. "¿Dónde estará ese demonio?" Pensó Edward empezando a preocuparse por si estaba haciendo alguna de las suyas otra vez. Al chucho parecía gustarle morder cosas y ya había destrozado la pata de una silla y el forro del sofá, a parte de la mitad de su ropa. Cuando vieron la puerta de su despacho medio abierta a Edward empezó a nublársele la visión. Ese perro del demonio no podía estar en su despacho, ¿o si?

—Oh, oh… —susurró Bella al escuchar un sonido proveniente de la habitación e intentó adelantarse a Edward que se apresuró a entrar.

— ¡Quita a ese demonio de ahí! —gritó Edward al ver a Galleta sobre su escritorio metiendo su hocico de impertinente dentro de los papeles de uno de sus casos.

— ¡Edward no! —Bella vio como Edward se cogía un libro de una de las estanterías y empezaba a moverlo cerca del perro para intentar que se bajara.

— ¡Quita de ahí chucho, quita de ahí o…!

— ¿O qué Edward?

Bella vio en el mismo instante que Edward como el perro levantaba una de sus patas y los dos se apresuraron a cogerle pero el primero que llegó fue Edward, ya que Bella era mucho menos ágil ahora. Consiguió coger a Galleta a tiempo antes de que mojara sus papeles pero lo que no logró fue que no le mojara a él, que se hizo pipí sobre su camiseta ya de por si mojada con su sudor por haber estado trabajando en la caseta bajo el sol de finales de mayo.

— ¡Perro del demonio!

— ¿Qué acabas de llamar a mi Galleta? —la ira ensombreció el rostro de Bella.

—Perro del demonio porque eso es lo que es.

—Y qué pensabas hacerle con ese libro.

—Nada, no le iba a hacer nada aunque se lo merece. Pero eso si, esta noche duerme fuera de casa.

— ¿Ah si? ¿No me digas? ¿A qué eres tú el que duerme esta noche fuera?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te atreverías a echarme de mi cama después de que ese chucho es el culpable de todo? ¡Casi estropea los papeles de un caso muy importante!

— ¡Tú y tus casos! —le gritó Bella fuera de si siendo dominada por la rabia y las hormonas—. Los puñeteros casos siempre son lo más importante. Pues esta vez te equivocas idiota. Ahora el que va a dormir fuera vas a ser tú por amenazar a mi perrito. No me extraña que muerda todas tus cosas si le tratas siempre tan mal. El pobre solo te la está devolviendo.

— ¿Qué le trato mal? —preguntó Edward sorprendido y herido por sus palabras.

— ¡Si! Siempre les estás insultando, nunca le llamas por su nombre y encima le castigas cuando solo es un cachorrito que no sabe lo que hace.

—Por Dios Bella, ni que fuera un niño. Es un perro. ¡Un jodido perro! ¿Vas a echarme de casa a mí? ¿Tú novio y padre de tus hijos?

— ¡Si! Así que ya puedes largarte. ¡Fuera de mi vista!

—De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres me largo. Que te vaya bien con tu puto perro —dejó a Galleta de mala gana en el suelo y se fue de allí dando grandes zancadas sin ni si quiera preocuparse por cambiarse de ropa, solo cogió las llaves del coche y su cartera antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada con un portazo.

Bella enseguida comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, en cuanto la puerta de la casa sonó dando el portazo todo lo que había pasado se arremolinó en su cabeza y comenzó a sentirse mal por la discusión sin sentido que había tenido con Edward. No debería haberle dicho todo aquello, ni siquiera lo sentía o lo pensaba de verdad, pero las hormonas se habían apoderado de ella. No tendría que haber sido tan dura, ni siquiera debía de haber discutido con él por aquello.

Un río de lágrimas comenzó a recorrer sus mejillas y la respiración se le aceleró. Edward se había ido y no sabía cuando iba a volver para poder disculparse con él. Le quería allí con ella para que la abrazara y poder sentirse mejor. Quizás sonaba egoísta pero le necesitaba a su lado. ¿Qué narices había hecho? Y todo por defender a Galleta. Quería al perro pero su novio era su novio, y se había equivocado. Él tenía razón en todo. Galleta casi había estropeado su trabajo y era normal que le gritara y se pusiera así. Era ella la que se había equivocado. Corrió a la planta de abajo para agarrar su teléfono móvil y llamarle, pero el móvil de Edward sonó en la habitación de al lado. Perfecto, estaba completamente incomunicado. A lo mejor había ido a casa de sus padres hasta que se le pasara el enfado y decidiera volver. Marcó el número de Esme y esperó.

— ¿Diga? ¿Bella?

—Esme, ¿está Edward por allí?

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿No está allí contigo? ¿Eso ha sido un sollozo, estás llorando?

—Lo he fastidiado Esme, lo he fastidiado todo —gimió llevándose una mano a la boca para no sollozar más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Hija, hija, cálmate y cuéntame que ha pasado.

—Galleta-a le h-aa hecho de ra-rabiar y hemos, hemos discutido y…

—Bella, por favor, respira. Estar así no es bueno para los bebés.

—Ya, lo sé. Se ha ido y-y no sé cuando va-a vol-volver.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres que vaya?

—No, da-a igual. ¿Me llama-marás si va allí?

—Si, Bella, te llamaré. ¿Segura de qué no quieres que vaya?

—Segura.

—De acuerdo. Ahora bebe un poco de agua y relájate. Si se algo te aviso y por favor Bella, si te encuentras mal llámame.

—Lo haré.

—Bien, adiós cielo.

—Adiós Esme.

Bella colgó y se tumbó en el sofá encogiéndose lo más que pudo sin parar de llorar. Galleta se tumbó a su lado y comenzó a lamerle la cara sintiendo la tristeza de su dueña. Bella movió una mano para apartarle y le dio la espalda.

—Ahora no Galleta… no estoy de humor.

Pasó una hora y luego otra y su llanto no cesaba. Bella creía que no iba a parar hasta que Edward regresara y pudiera pedirle perdón. Llegó a pensar hasta que se merecía estar así por lo que le había hecho, y con cada minuto que pasaba que veía que Edward no volvía se ponía aún peor. Sabía que aquello no era bueno para los niños pero no lo podía evitar. Las lágrimas salían solas de sus ojos y los sollozos aumentaban en intensidad. Esme no llamaba tampoco así que no había ido a su casa. ¿Dónde se habría ido? Quizás había ido al bufete pero lo dudo mucho, era domingo y los despachos estaban cerrados. Entonces, ¿qué otros sitios quedaban?

Todo iba relativamente bien, sin contar con que estaba llorando sin parar, hasta que se levantó para ir al servicio. La vista empezó a nublárselo durante unos segundos. Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que comenzó a aclarársele y vio mejor. Respiró hondo y volvió a intentar levantarse con miedo de volverse a marear pero no ocurrió y fue hasta el baño entre sollozos, pero cuando iba a salir un calambre le cruzó al vientre y soltó un jadeo. Volvió a respirar profundamente varias veces y se atrevió a soltarse del marco de la puerta donde se había agarrado. Iba a moverse cuando sintió otro calambre que la hizo jadear. Algo no iba bien. Decidió cambiar de rumbo para ir a por su móvil y llamar a su madre cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

— ¡Bella, tenemos qué hablar! — "Gracias a Dios", fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, fue a llamarle cuando sintió de nuevo otro calambre.

Galleta salió corriendo hacia la entrada sin parar de ladrar y en cuanto vio a Edward se tiró a su pierna como un perro rabioso. Enganchó sus dientes en la pernera de su pantalón y comenzó a tirar de él. La ira de Edward enseguida empezó a resurgir y luchó con Galleta por quitárselo de encima moviendo la pierna de un lado a otro temiendo que el perro al final le mordiera.

—Tú, chucho, no es momento ahora para esto. Déjame en paz. ¡Joder, suéltame! Bella, ven a coger al demonio de tú perro, está intentando morderme por el amor de Dios. Ya sabía yo que no eras para nada un perro bueno —Edward se agachó y consiguió que Galleta dejará de morderle el pantalón, pero al segundo volvió a saltar el perro sobre él y a tirarle del pantalón—. ¡Joder, déjame en paz de una jodida vez chucho!

Galleta, al ver que así no conseguía nada, se alejó de él y empezó a ladrarle frenéticamente mientras se alejaba corriendo unos cuantos pasos y luego volvía otra vez a Edward.

— ¿Se puede saber que demonios le pasa al perro este loco? ¿Quieres qué vaya contigo a algún lado? Pues iré, pero luego olvídate de mi existencia pequeño cabronazo. Vamos, llévame a donde te de la gana —el perro se movió y Edward comenzó a seguirle.

Galleta se paraba cada pocos pasos para ver si Edward le seguía y luego continuaba corriendo con sus diminutas patas. Pasaron por el salón y luego le llevó hasta el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de baño y a la puerta del sótano. Era extraño. ¿Qué se le había perdido a ese chucho en esa parte de la casa? Y lo tuvo todo claro cuando lo vio.

Bella estaba sentada en el suelo agarrándose el estómago y con su pecho subiendo y bajando descontrolado mientras soltaba pequeños jadeos. Edward se quedó paralizado cuando el miedo comenzó a recorrerle. No sabía que hacer y ese demonio de perro no hacía más que ladrar y ladrar. Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza, hasta que Galleta volvió a morderle el pantalón con tanto ímpetu que al final sin querer terminó dándole un pequeño mordisco en la pierna y reaccionó.

— ¡Ay, mierda! Bella, ¿qué ha pasado, estás bien? —se tiró al suelo a su lado y la apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Me duele —murmuró.

—Joder, joder, joder, joder… ¿dónde te duele?

—Aquí —Bella llevó su mano hasta su bajo vientre y hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto?

—Cinco minutos, quizás algo más. No lo sé.

—Joder, vamos, te llevo ahora mismo al hospital. Tranquila, cariño, tranquila —la cogió en brazos y fue tan rápido como pudo con su peso encima hasta el coche, la subió y se puso en marcha saltándose algunas normas de tráfico.

Para su desgracia, una vez llegaron al hospital, le hicieron quedarse esperando en la sala de espera mientras los médicos atendían a Bella. Ya había pasado más de hora y media y todavía no tenía noticias. Estaba empezando a desesperarse y la seguridad del hospital no tardaría mucho en echarle por acosar a los médicos y las enfermeras por querer tener noticias de su novia. No había llamado a nadie de la familia por el momento, estaba esperando a saber que le pasaba a Bella y a los niños para hacerlo. Todo era por su jodida culpa y si tenía que pasar una hora, dos o las que fuera, con esa angustia de no saber nada las pasaría porque se lo merecía. Si no la hubiera disgustado, no la hubiera gritado y no se hubiera ido de esa manera su novia y los bebés estarían bien, en casa y no allí, corriendo peligro.

— ¿Señor Cullen, es usted familiar de la señorita Swan? —preguntó un hombre de unos cincuenta años parándose delante de él con una bata de médico y un letrerito en esta que decía que se llamaba Jason.

—Si, soy su novio y padre de los bebés. ¿Qué tiene?

—Nada que sea muy importante. Por el momento —pronunció aquellas últimas palabras con mayor énfasis—. Ha sufrido una grave subida de su presión arterial y en un embarazo múltiple como el que esta llevando la señorita Swan, no es algo muy recomendable. Es síntoma de preeclampsia.

— ¿Y qué narices es eso?

—Digamos que algo nada bueno ni para ella ni para sus hijos señor Cullen. Ahora está bien y los calambres que sentía, que ha confundido con contracciones, han cesado, pero si le vuelve a dar otro ataque seguramente haya que provocarla el parto antes de tiempo.

— ¿Pero está bien?

—Por el momento si, como ya le he dicho, pero ha de guardar reposo y no debe alterarse hasta que finalice el embarazo. Y como ha estado presentando síntomas de sufrir preeclampsia deberá visitar a su médico habitual una o dos veces por semana para tener un control adecuado. La preeclampsia es grave señor Cullen, así que no deje que su novia haga nada que pueda alterarla y llevarla a un estado de demasiado estrés, y que guarde reposo las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿de acuerdo?

—Totalmente doctor.

—Bien, puede pasar a verla si quiere. Vamos a controlar durante un rato más su presión y luego la daremos el alta. Debe dar gracias por haber acudido tan rápido al hospital o el desenlace no hubiera sido tan satisfactorio. Ahora sígame. —Edward asintió y cerró los ojos un instante dejando escapar toda la tensión acumulada.

Si no hubiera sido por Galleta quizás no hubiera encontrado a Bella a tiempo. A pesar de que odiaba al chucho, y le dolía en el alma, iba a tener que hacer algo para agradecérselo. "Gracias chucho", tuvo que reconocer a pesar de todo.

* * *

******Últimamente no he parado y no me ha dado tiempo a contestaros, estoy que me voy a quedar dormida en cualquier momento, jajaja, así que os contesto mañana. **¡Os amo mis leonas! 

**Agradecer a todas las que me habéis dejado rr: **

_Gretchen CullenMasen, Deathxrevenge, Tecupi, Nyx-88, Jupy, Caniqui, Isabella Grey Day, SabiaAtenea, Atenaschan_

**Próxima actualización: 13 de abril**

**Firmado: **

_**Heather**_


	8. Semanas 34 y 35: ¡Corre! ¿Decidirse?

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Chicas, he tenido una semana complicada y por eso no pude subir capítulo. Tuve que irme a casa de mi hermana para cuidar a mis sobrinos y con ellos tenía cero tiempo para secuestrarla el ordenador y poder subir el capi :( Y además también me pillaron el cumpleaños de mi sobrino mayor y el de mi padre, junto con el horroroso cambio de tiempo que me ha puesto enferma y me ha tenido en cama desde el domingo. Lo dicho, un horror de semana, casi no he podido sentarme tranquila y para colmo he terminado poniéndome mala, pero ya estoy aquí. Perdonad la tardanza. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, salvo un par de ellos, no me pertenecen. Bella, Edward, Alice, Esme, and Company son de la creación de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**7**

**Semana 34: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Corre! **

Después del susto de hacía varias semanas, Bella no había pasado ni un segundo sola de lo cual ya comenzaba a hartarse. Prácticamente no la dejaban moverse de la cama ni para ir al baño, lo cual tenía que hacer cada hora. Ella también había estado atacada de los nervios después de aquello, pero a había pasado suficiente tiempo y se encontraba bien, mejor de lo que había esperado para estar embarazada de casi ocho meses. Eso sí, se sentía como una gran pelota de fútbol. No podía estar más gorda y las horas que pasaba tumbada en la cama la estaba destrozando la espalda.

Edward se había tenido que ir una semana después del incidente, a pesar de que no había querido moverse de su lado y la estaba tratando como a una reina. Había vuelto a andar de puntillas a su alrededor y se había disculpado no menos de cien veces. Hasta parecía haber firmado un tratado de paz con Galleta y desde aquel día no se habían vuelto a molestar mutuamente. Había obligado a toda la familia prometer que no se separarían de ella en ningún instante y que a la mínima le llamarían para que pudiera coger un vuelo directo a Boston. No podía ser más adorable aunque ahora estuviera desesperándola con sus ataques hipocondriacos. No podía hacer el más mínimo ruido o quejarse porque corría a cogerla en brazos para meterla en el coche y llevarla al hospital. Era patético.

Y lo único que faltaba para completar ese panorama tan idílico eran sus pesadillas y los miedos y dudas que la atormentaban. ¿Y si dejaba caer a los bebés? ¿Y si no podía amamantarlos porque no le subía la leche? ¿Qué iba a hacer si se ponían a llorar y no lograba comprender que les pasaba? ¿Y si sucedía algo en el parto? Solo de pensar todas aquellas cosas la entraban ganas de taparse con las mantas hasta la cabeza y lograr desaparecer o bien que cuando despertara todo hubiera sido un sueño.

—Bells, hija, ¿qué quieres para comer, pasta o pescado?

— ¿No podría comerme un maravilloso, grande y jugoso filete de ternera mamá?

—No, ya sabes cuales eran las recomendaciones de tu doctora. Nada de comidas copiosas y grasientas Bella.

—Oh, de acuerdo, ladrona de ilusiones, prefiero pasta a ser posible.

—Bien, te haré una rica ensalada de macarrones. Juro que vas a chuparte los dedos hija —Reneé se relamió los labios y se tocó el estómago haciendo círculos con la mano.

—Oye mamá, ¿ya que estás podrías darle un poco más de vida al ventilador? Me estoy muriendo de calor, ¿qué hace en la calle, cincuenta grados o algo así?

—Solo treinta y siete, eres tú hija mía, que estás asándote por esos bebés que llevas dentro.

—Genial, ahora soy un horno de verdad. Muchas gracias mamá —la fulminó con la mirada y volvió a sumergirse en el último libro que Esme había comprado para ella uno que acababa de salir recientemente al mercado.

A pesar de que Edward ya llevaba dos días en casa, todavía su madre, su suegra y su hermana se pasaban allí casi todo el tiempo sobre todo en las horas en las que Edward debía permanecer en el despacho trabajando o yendo al juzgado para resolver los casos que tenía. A su madre podía manejarla y conseguir que dejara de agobiarla tanto, pero Esme era un caso aparte. Era capaz hasta de quedarse mirándola por horas mientras dormía, y la verdad, ya la había pillado más de una vez haciéndolo. Lo dicho, ni durmiendo al dejaban en paz. Sabía que estaban preocupadas, al igual que también lo estaba ella con el inminente parto tan cerca, pero necesitaba descansar en condiciones y ellas no la dejaban. Solo de pensarlo se irritaba y no debía irritarse según las recomendaciones médicas. Su doctora había estado muy preocupada por ese motivo cuando se entero de la visita de urgencia al hospital y desde entonces la había visto una vez por semana para que la revisara.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de que los mellizos nacieran de una buena vez por todas. Era agotar ser observada, perseguida y acosada las veinticuatro horas del día, y aunque les estaba agradecida muchas veces tenía que morderse la lengua para no gritarlas que se largaran y la dejaran en paz de una buena vez. Y encimas, si las gritaba, luego se sentía mal y se estresaba más, lo que tampoco era recomendable ni para ella ni para los bebés en ese momento. Por lo menos, daba las gracias a que la amenaza de preeclampsia no hubiera avanzado más y hubiera llegado más o menos sana hasta casi el final del embarazo. Solo quedaban tres semanas. Estaba impaciente. No sabía como iba a poder soportar lo poquito que faltaba.

—Aquí tienes cariño, deja ese estúpido libro de una vez y ponte a comer que mis nietos deben de estar hambrientos.

—Mamá, no exageres, y el libro no es estúpido. Es muy interesante. Esme, se que tienes la oreja pegada a la puerta y estas espiando, así que muchas gracias por el regalo —habló algo más alto de lo normal para que su suegra la pudiera escuchar bien.

—De nada, cielo —dijo avergonzada al otro lado de la puerta pero siguió con la oreja pegada, no podía evitar hacerlo por si pasaba algo estar lo más cerca posible.

— ¿Y ya tenéis los nombres de los bebés? —preguntó Reneé cuando Bella comenzó a comer.

—Todavía no, hemos comentado algunos pero no nos terminan de agradar. A este paso nacerán y todavía no nos habremos decidido.

—Con calma hija, es algo importante y no hay que correr con eso. Es el nombre que llevarán esos pequeños durante toda su vida, así que hay que pensarlo con tranquilidad.

—Mamá, muchas gracias, ¿puedes hacer el favor de dejar de decir esas cosas? Solo consigues que me ponga más nerviosa de lo que estoy y no resulta de gran ayuda.

—Está bien, está bien. Solo quiero ayudar.

—Y lo sé, pero recordarme que mis hijos podrían acabar llevando un nombre horroroso para siempre y que odien no ayuda.

—De acuerdo, punto para ti. Ahora sigue comiendo, haz el favor, yo voy a ver si consigo arrastrar a tu querida suegra abajo para que haga algo de provecho. Juro que si se queda un segundo más por ahí espiándote no se quien acabará más loca, si ella, tú o yo.

— ¡Te he escuchado Reneé!

— ¡Lo he dicho para que me escuches Esme!

—Ahora en serio mamá, gracias, no se que estaría haciendo ahora sin ti.

—Posiblemente nada, y además, seguro que estarías muerta de hambre. Si pasa algo pégame un grito o mándame un mensaje dichoso de esos que me tienen hasta las narices, ¿cómo diablos se llaman?

— ¿Whatsapp mamá?

—Eso. No se por qué nunca me acuerdo del nombre. Total, para lo que lo utilizo. La tecnología no es mi fuerte. Con lo bien que se estaba antes de que existiera todo eso… —se levantó y dejó un beso en la frente de Bella—. Pórtate bien hija.

—Claro mamá, intentaré sujetarme bien el paracaídas cuando me llegue el turno de saltar. Tú tranquila —respondió sarcástica volviendo a abrir el libro mientras se llevaba unos pocos macarrones a la boca.

Lo dicho, estaba agobiada de tanta gente rodeándola y diciéndola qué y cómo tenía que hacer las cosas. Era una mujer adulta y no debían darla pautas a seguir hasta para hacer pipí, de lo que por cierto le acababan de entrar unas terribles ganas. Se contorsionó como pudo echando la espalda hacia atrás y haciendo fuerzas con la mano y el culo para levantarse de la cama y anduvo tambaleándose hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, agradeciendo el poder estirar las piernas. Las notaba ligeramente entumecidas por la falta de movimiento. Si no acababa pronto aquella tortura de estar en reposo no dudaba de que acabara lista para ir a un psiquiátrico, pero seguro que antes de eso terminaba por perder las piernas. Y joder como le dolía la espalda, los riñones estaban matándola y sentía una ligera presión en la pelvis, que según la doctora Simmon era porque los bebés estaban encajándose en el canal del parto. No podía ser más molesto.

Estaba en la labor de vaciar su vejiga cuando sintió una presión mucho más fuerte de la normal endurecer su vientre y tirar de él hacia abajo, algo que se terminó por convertir en una sensación muy incomoda y ligeramente dolorosa. Partió un trozo de papel higiénico, se limpió y no sabía muy por qué, tuvo la curiosidad de mirarlo antes de tirarlo. Lo que vio allí la dejó petrificada por unos segundos.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Esme! —gritó esperando que alguna de las dos la hubiera escuchado.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? —Esme entró corriendo al baño y se la quedó mirando.

—Creo que estoy sangrando, mira.

— ¿Cómo? Déjame ver —preguntó poniéndose alerta y acercándose corriendo a Bella para mirar el trozo de papel higiénico.

— ¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber al ver el rostro preocupado de Esme.

—Creo que acabas de expulsar el tapón mucoso Bella.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Reneé entró al baño como alma que lleva al diablo alertada por el grito de Bella.

—Mira Reneé, ¿esto es lo que creo que es? —Reneé observó con detenimiento el papel y asintió.

—Si, creo que es eso, ¿te duele algo hija? —se agachó al lado de Bella y supo sus manos en sus rodillas.

—Me ha dado un pinchazo en el costado y se siente incómodo. No sé, me siento un poco rara.

—Vamos a ir al hospital, ¿de acuerdo? Es probable que te hayas puesto de parto, y aunque no sea así no nos vamos a arriesgar, ¿bien? —Bella asintió y esperó a que su madre la ayudara a levantarse—. Esme, ¿te encargas tú de llamar a Edward por el camino? Yo voy a ir corriendo a por las cosas, vamos hija.

—Os espero en el coche, iré poniéndolo en marcha.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa a partir de ese momento. Cogieron las cosas, se subieron al coche y partieron rumbo al hospital sin perder ni un segundo, mientras que Esme intentaba comunicarse con Edward que tenía el móvil apagado, lo que significaba que debía estar reunido con algún cliente o haciendo una visita a los juzgados. Llamó al despacho y dejó el recado de que en cuanto supieran de él se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Una vez llegaron al hospital la sentaron en una silla de ruedas y la metieron en una sala para comenzar a inspeccionar si se había puesto de parto. Miraron si había borrado el cuello del útero, si había comenzado a dilatar, la pusieron un aparato para controlar el ritmo cardiaco fetal y las contracciones. Una hora después llegaron a la conclusión de que se había tratado solamente de una falsa alarma y que el parto, aunque ya había comenzado de forma leve, no se iba a producir en un tiempo cercano. La dijeron que podía tardar días e incluso dos o tres semanas lo que fue una desilusión para Bella, y para colmo Edward todavía no había llegado.

— ¿Bella? —la puerta se abrió dando paso a Edward que apareció con el traje arrugado y la corbata deshecha.

—Edward, al fin —suspiró Bella aliviada mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

— ¿Los bebés?

—Bien, ha sido una falsa alarma así que no creo que tarden mucho en darme el alta. Pensé que no ibas a llegar a tiempo.

—Lo siento, estaba fuera con un cliente y me quedé sin batería. No me enteré de nada hasta que no llegue al bufete.

—Estás perdonado, de todas formas no te hubieras perdido nada.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado? Ni tú madre ni la mía han sabido explicarse bien, creía que estabas de parto.

—No fue nada, solo he tenido un par de contracciones y expulse el tapón mucoso.

— ¿Qué?

—Digamos que es la señal de que estoy empezando a dilatar, pero puedo llegar a tardar dos o tres semanas en dilatar por completo.

— ¿Tanto? —Edward se acercó a la cama y apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía a Bella por la frente.

—Si, tanto. Va a ser una espera larga y aburrida. Cuando pensé que podían nacer ya me ilusioné, aunque eso significara que tuviera que ir por un tiempo a la incubadora.

—Lo sé cielo, a mi también me ha pasado. Creí que no iba a llegar a tiempo.

—Pues no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Quiero ir ya a casa si no vamos a hacer nada aquí.

—De acuerdo, voy a ver si encuentro a algún médico —Edward la besó en la frente y salió de la habitación más tranquilo.

Había sufrido un momento de terror cuando había hablado con su madre y le había dicho que estaban en el hospital con Bella probablemente de parto. Le habían faltado piernas para correr al coche, ponerlo en marcha y saltarse todas las normas de tráfico para llegar cuanto antes. Tenía miedo de perderse el momento. La próxima vez se aseguraría de tener el móvil bien cargado de batería para no tener que pasar otra vez por lo mismo. Era la segunda vez que se había sentido tan asustado en su vida, la otra fue cuando había encontrado a Bella en el suelo después de su gran discusión. Tendía que agradecer que aquel momento hubiera quedado en tan solo un susto.

.

.

.

**Semana 35: ¿Nos decidiremos? **

— ¿Qué te parece Elisa? —preguntó Bella leyendo el nombre de un libro que habían comprado hacia tiempo para decidirse por los nombres de los mellizos. Edward arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

—Mmmm no. No me gusta nada. ¿Melody?

—Por Dios Edward no. Qué horror de nombre —se quejó acomodándose mejor en la cama.

—Cariño mío, a este paso no nos vamos a decidir nunca. ¿Cuántos habremos leído ya? ¿Cien, doscientos?

—Deja de gastar saliva en quejarte y sigue buscando, solo nos quedan dos semanas.

— ¿Sheryl?

—No está mal pero tampoco me convence. ¿Qué te parece Nora? Es bonito y aquí pone que significa "aquella que crece en la sabiduría —Bella apartó la vista del libro y se le quedó mirando expectante viendo como pensaba.

—La verdad es que está bastante bien. Si que es bonito y me gusta lo que significa —decidió.

— ¿Entonces nos quedamos con Nora?

—Por mi si —Bella cerró el libro para después pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Edward dejando un beso en sus labios.

—Te quiero —susurró feliz—. Ya tenemos uno, solo nos queda el del niño.

—Había pensado en Madison o Harley.

—Creo que ya no te quiero tanto Edward, ¿Madison o Harley? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Quieres que nuestro hijo lleve el nombre de una mujer o de una moto?

—No sé, me habían gustado, pero si a ti no te gustan sigamos buscando —esta vez fue Edward el que cogió el libro y lo abrió por la zona de nombres de niño—. Bueno, veamos, ¿qué tal… Kenner?

—Nop, no me gusta. ¿Otro?

—Pues… Arian.

— ¿Qué significa?

—Libre.

—Me gusta. Sí, me gusta —afirmó dejando ver como se formaba una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Y a mi, es único.

— ¿Entonces Nora y Arian?

—Creo que si, ya tenemos nombres —Edward la atrajo hacia él y la beso despacio para saborear el momento—. Al fin.

—No puedo esperar a que nazcan ya. Me siento tan gorda y tan ansiosa.

—Ya queda poco mi vida, ya queda poco. Dos semanas más y si no han nacido para entonces te provocaran el parto. ¿Están en buena posición?

—Eso dice la doctora y con el poco espacio que tienen no creo que se puedan dar la vuelta. ¿Y tú, estás seguro de que no vas a volverte a ir de viaje?

—No, tranquila. Estaré en casa cuando Nora y Arian decidan hacer acto de presencia, algo que espero que sea pronto.

—No puedo creerme que hace ocho meses estuviéramos celebrando nuestro aniversario. ¿Quién hubiera dicho entonces que acabaríamos así?

—Yo te aseguro que no —Edward se rio y decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir, apagó la luz recostándose en la cama mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Bella—. Buenas noches cariño.

—Buenas noches —Bella sintió como la mano de Edward se movía sobre su estómago y enseguida los bebés contestaron dando pataditas—. Vaya, creo que acaban de decidir que es el momento de irse de juerga.

—Lo siento, he debido despertarles.

—No pasa nada, de todas formas no creía que pudiera dormir. Voy al baño —Bella se apoyó en las manos e hizo fuerza para levantarse ya que el peso de los bebés se lo complicaba.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —su voz sonó un poco adormilada y Bella se rió entre dientes.

—No, creo que por el momento puedo hacer pipí sola.

Una vez de vuelta Bella se volvió a tumbar, pero en el mismo instante que cerró los ojos los mellizos volvieron a la carga y no pararon de moverse en un buen rato, presionando su vejiga y dándola golpes en las costillas.

—Por Dios, ¿no se supone que tenéis poco espacio para moveros? Madre mía —se quejó en voz baja volviendo a levantarse.

Decidió bajar a la cocina a ponerse un vaso de leche caliente. Hacía calor, según los hombres del tiempo aquel verano era el más caluroso de todos. Se movió incomoda en el sofá sintiendo como el sudor la empapaba y dio un sorbo a la leche. No podía esperar a que los mellizos nacieran para poder sentirse mejor. Ya le era casi imposible moverse en condiciones, no podía dormir, el calor que sentía era horroroso y tenía un sinfín de molestias. Aquel que hubiera dicho que el embarazo era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo se merecía una buena reprimenda. Estaba segura de que lo había dicho un hombre, ya que ellos no tenían que pasar por todo aquello. Para ellos era tan fácil como acompañar a la madre en el parto y listo, pero las nauseas, los calambres, los tobillos hinchados, los dolores de espalda y todo lo demás, se lo tenían que tragar ellas. Daba gracias de que al menos se les tenía permitido quejarse. Y bueno, se la había olvidado contar con el momento del parto. No quería ni pensar en ello. Cada vez que el solo recuerdo de lo que la esperaba se pasaba por su mente la entraban escalofríos.

Ya que no había podido asistir a demasiadas clases de preparación al parto, solo pudo ir a dos, tanto Esme como su madre la habían enseñado lo de las respiraciones y algunos vídeos de partos, que la habían revuelto el estómago. ¿Cómo algo tan grande podía salir por un agujero tan pequeñito? Era inconcebible, pero no imposible. Ojala los hombres fueran los que tenían que pasar por aquello. Se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos suspirando. Al menos ya tenían los nombres de los bebés. Bella fue poco a poco sintiendo como el sueño la dominaba y como los bebés paraban de moverse para ofrecerla un rato de descanso.

Se levantó sintiendo como algo húmedo la pasaba por la cara y gruñó moviendo su mano para retirar de su rostro lo que la estaba molestando, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando lo volvió a sentir y abrió los ojos en una fina ranura para espiar, viendo a Galleta sobre el cojín del sofá donde se había quedado dormida pasando su babosa lengua por su cara. Adoraba a ese perro, pero no cuando la despertaba de un sueño que de verdad necesitaba.

—Joder Galleta, quita y déjame dormir —susurró apartando al perro acurrucándole a su lado—. Mami necesita descansar.

Cerró los ojos esperando caer de nuevo entre los brazos de Morfeo, pero cuando estaba durmiéndose otra vez el timbre de la puerta sonó. Gimió molesta y alzó la vista para observar el reloj que estaba al lado de la televisión. Las ocho de la mañana. ¿Quién estaba llamando a su puerta a esa hora? ¿No se deban cuenta de que una mujer embarazada debía de dormir hasta tarde y no se debía molestarla cuando intentaba descansar? Por lo visto, quien fuera que llamaba no lo estaba teniendo en cuenta.

Se incorporó con esfuerzo en el sofá y se levantó para abrir, arrastrando los pies y restregándose los ojos para no quedarse dormida de pie por el camino. Escuchó unos pasos apresurarse por las escaleras. Edward debía de haberse despertado por el sonido del timbre y seguramente corría a abrir antes de que la despertaran, cosa que ya no hacia falta.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido, cariño? ¿Por qué no estás en la cama? —le preguntó en tono de reproche entrecerrando los ojos cuando la vio desde las escaleras.

—Anoche no podía dormir, me bajé al salón y debí de quedarme dormida en el sofá.

—Me has asustado cuando no te he visto arriba.

—Lo siento, Ed, no me di ni cuenta —el timbre volvió a sonar repetidas veces y Bella suspiró exasperada—. Vamos a abrir antes de que nos rompan el timbre.

— ¿Quién demonios es a estas horas? —Edward susurró en un gruñido—. ¿Por qué no subes arriba, te tumbas un rato en la cama y me dejas a mí echar a quien sea que este molestando a estas horas?

—Da igual, no creo que pueda volver a dormirme. Además, por como suena creo que debe ser Alice, es la única que llama así. Bueno, ella, o alguna de nuestras madres.

—Te juro, Bella, que me van a escuchar. Estás no son horas.

—Calma fiera, hubiera sido peor si en vez de a las ocho hubieran llamado a las cinco de la mañana.

Edward abrió la puerta vestido solo con el pantalón de pijama y cara de pocos amigos, entrecerrando aún más los ojos cuando vio a su madre, a Reneé, Rose y Alice. Inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera meditando al ver a Rose, mirándola como si fuera un extraterrestre.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Europa?

—Vacaciones hermanito, vacaciones. ¿Te pensabas que me iba a perder el nacimiento de mis sobrinos? Si es así, estás loco o mejor, eres muy tonto —Rose le apartó de un empujón tirando sus brazos hacia el cuello de Bella para abrazarla—. ¡Cuñada! ¿Cómo estás y como están mis sobrinos?

—Con sueño pero bien, ¿no habéis visto la hora que es? —les preguntó a las cuatro mujeres sin demasiada alegría por verlas.

—Vaya manera de recibirnos, ¿por qué siempre lo hacéis con esa cara de amargados? —Reneé preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque siempre llegáis en el peor momento de todos, ¿qué hacéis aquí a las ocho de la mañana? —Edward la contestó imitándola al cruzarse de brazos también.

—Baby Shower. ¿Os pensáis que no iba a haber fiesta? Pues estáis muy equivocados.

Edward gimió siendo secundado por Bella, aunque ella no pudo evitar empezar a emocionarse al escuchar la palabra Baby Shower, ni siquiera lo había pensado, además creía que no iba a haber fiesta. Tal y como estaban las cosas con ella y su reposo en cama, no se le había ocurrido que podía celebrar una. No había preparado nada.

— ¿Voy a tener un Baby Shower? ¿A última hora sin preparar nada ni invitar a nadie?

—Nos hemos ocupado nosotras de ese detalle Bells. Es una fiesta sorpresa para ti, hija mía. Es o son, tus primeros bebés, no podías pasar por tu primer embarazo sin el Baby Shower.

— ¿Y cómo…?

—Tú solo siéntate y descansa, nosotras nos haremos cargo de todos los detalles. No vendrá mucha gente pero la suficiente.

La mañana pasó a una velocidad asombrosa mientras Edward y Bella veían la televisión acurrucados en el sofá, con las mujeres de la familia preparándolo todo. Bella observó que Edward no estaba demasiado ilusionado con la fiesta, pero que se callaría y soportaría todas aquellas hormonas revolucionadas y a las mujeres locas que asistirían solo por ella y los bebés. Él sabía que toda embarazada esperaba esa fiesta con ansias y él no iba a estropear su emoción. Era el mejor hombre del mundo y por eso Bella le amaba tanto. A pesar de que a veces fuera un gruñón y la sacara de sus casillas, la trataba como a una reina. Cada día le quería más si es que aquello era posible.

Edward ayudó en la preparación cuando hacia falta, moviendo algunos muebles y colocando los carteles que las locas de su hermana y cuñada habían preparado para la ocasión. Una fiesta para embarazadas no se le hacia demasiado apetecible pero por Bella haría lo que fuera. Y cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y la casa se llenó de al menos veinte mujeres, él solo deseaba salir corriendo pero lo soportó. Todo era por Bella y los mellizos. Ya se cobraría aquello en algún otro momento, si era posible después del parto cuando pudieran volver a tener relaciones. Solo pensar en eso le dio fuerzas suficientes para aguantar lo que se le venía encima.

—Ay, Edward, ¿has visto esto? ¿A qué es una monada? —Bella le enseñó unos pijamas iguales, aunque uno rosa y otro azul a rayas con unas ranitas bordadas.

—Si, es una monada. Muchas gracias —Edward agradeció a la mujer que les regaló aquello fijando su vista en otros conjuntos cuando empezó a reírse—. Estos creo que definen la situación a la perfección, o al menos se le acercan.

Cogió entre sus manos un par de bodies blancos con letras en color negro que decían: "_Yo fui planeada"_ y _"Yo soy la sorpresa". _¿A quién se le había ocurrido hacer algo así? No podía esperar a que nacieran para ver a los mellizos con eso puesto, hasta que Bella le puso otros dos conjuntos delante de sus ojos, en los que ponía: _"Copy"_ y _"Paste"._ Y otros dos más: _"Ha sido mi hermano"_ con una flecha señalando a la derecha, y _"Ha sido mi hermana"_ con otra flecha pero esta señalando a la izquierda. Edward comenzó a reírse seguido de Bella.

— ¿Cómo pueden inventar estas cosas? Por Dios, que monadas. Muchísimas gracias a todas. Que cosas más graciosas —sonrió Bella con los ojos brillantes de emoción a todas sus invitadas.

—Cuando los vi no pude evitar cogerlos Bella, sabía que os gustarían —contestó Leah, una de sus compañeras de trabajo y gran amiga.

—Y acertaste. No sabes que ganas tengo de poder ponérselos, ya te mandaré alguna foto cuando llegue el día.

Todos los regalos fueron más o menos iguales entre ropa, pañales, biberones, y demás objetos básicos para los bebés. Las ansias por verles crecían en ellos. Menos mal que ya quedaban unas pocas semanas para verles las caritas, ya fuera porque se pusiera de parto de manera natural o porque tuvieran que provocárselo. Edward se acercó a Bella y dejó un beso en su sien. ¡Ya quedaba menos!

* * *

**Agradecer a todas las que me habéis dejado rr:**

_Gretchen CullenMasen, Tecupi, Nyx-88, Jupy, Caniqui, Isabella Grey Day, Atenaschan, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Tanya Masen Cullen, BABYBOO27, Freedom2604, Palitatjcullen, Zonihviolet, Janalez, Deathxrevenge_

**Próxima actualización: viernes 25 de abril.**

**Firmado: **

_**Heather**_


End file.
